Welcome to College
by TFPKO Fan Girl
Summary: The Decepticons finish their terraformer device and plan to set it off, but the Autobots cease their plan by destroying the device and making it malfunction. Now they must all live as humans in an Alternate Universe. Slight AU in the beginning, since the decepticons create and use the Terraformer.
1. Welcome to College, Chapter 1

**Welcome to College**

Terraformer malfunction

**I know another story, but this plot bunny jumped into my head and I wrote it, and then I was to excited to write out my other stories to post this so I decided the sooner the better. To let you know the title is a work in progress.**

* * *

**Present Day: 1800 hours, Sahara Desert**

"You shall not win Megatron!" Optimus yelled running with his machine gun towards the Decepticon leader.

"Oh you are mistaken Prime, I will win, and it will be you dead on the ground." He charged also towards the Autobot leader. Just as they were about to hit, a loud ground shaking 'BOOM' came from afar and a large grey dust cloud rushed their way. The Autobots and Decepticons who had been standing behind their leaders fled without command. "Come back here you cowards, or I will have your heads!" Megatron bellowed at his minions. Before anything else the dust cloud engulfed them all, making them topple over each other and yell.

* * *

**One hour earlier: 1700 hours, Decepticon Warship,**

Megatron watched as ShockWave, Knockout, and SoundWave finished up the last touches to the terraformer for earth.

"You all have proved me well, lets just hope this works." He turned to his SIC StarScream, "Prepare to move this contraption, I want it out and at the coordinates in thirty earth minutes." His SIC half-bowed to him and smirked.

"Yes master, it will be ready."

"It better be... SoundWave you know the plan?" His communications officer nodded silently. "Good, once we get there I want you to begin posthaste, chances are the Autobot scum will be there and I don't want any interruptions." He turned again and walked out of the room, with evil excitement in each step.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes later: 1730 hours, Autobot Base,**

Ratchet turned to the computer screen and stared at it with confusion written on his faceplate.  
"Optimus, the Decepticons are on the move, with something big." He spoke to the Autobot leader as he walked in. Optimus's face stayed still as he looked around the room at everyone.

"I fear that the Decepticons are moving on with their plan to terraform the earth into a inhabitable place. We must move quickly and swiftly if we are to divert his plans."

"Eye I captain." Miko said saluting him.

"I am sorry Miko but I must have you all stay here with June and Agent Fowler, it is much to dangerous for you this time."

"Aaaawww." Saddnes etched its way to her face as she sat down.

"I want you all to come with me and fight this," he said looking to his team. "we will need as many soldiers on boards as possible. And most likely a medic on spot." Everyone nodded except for the humans who just watched and listened as their friends and allies walked though the ground-bridge armed and ready for battle.

* * *

**Twenty-five minutes later: 1755 hours, Sahara Desert, with the device,**

SoundWave stood silently near the terraformer typing in commands. As he was finishing up the procedure he spotted a glint of royal blue and pink coming his way. He let his tentacles slither out and towards the Autobot femme known as Arcee. Once she was in view he shocked her with his tentacles and she fell over still twitching from the shock. Without notice another Autobot came his way and smacked into him, making him tumble away from the terraformer.  
"Let me help you with that." He looked up to see SmokeScreen using his phaseshifter to put his hand into the device and take out wires. "Huh, that was easier than I thought."

"What have you done Autobot!?" SmokeScreen looked over his shoulder to see ShockWave standing mere feet from him.

"I destroyed your device, that's what!" He yelled back smiling.

"You fool, you have just made it malfunction, who knows what it is capable of doing now." The device started to make frantic sounds as it shook rapidly, the young rookie looked over to it and his smile faded.

"uh-oh." Just as he said that the device exploded and engulfed them into a large grey dust cloud, knocking them all out.

* * *

**So Short! It's killing me! *Falls over dead*... Anyways, sorry it's so short, I wanted to get this in, next chap is all about the Autobots and then you can see what has happened to them. **

**Please Review! and tell me what you think so far, Constructive criticism is welcomed, if needed. **

**And just a tip on what I am doing with the time it goes 0000 = 12:00 am - 02400 = 11:00 pm, so when it goes from higher to lower per-say 2000 to 0600 thats the start of a new day, 8:00 pm to 6:00 am. Hope it's not to confusing, I know it was for me before my dad taught me all of this. If you think of a better way of having me do it, I'm open for suggestions.**

**I want to thank 'Autobot Slipstream' for pointing out my time mistake, I was paying attention to writing the story than getting my time right.**


	2. Welcome to College, Chapter 2

**Welcome to College**

finding out who you are, part 1

**Present Day: 0600 hours, Unknown Whereabouts, Autobots,**

Optimus was the first to wake up, at least he thought, and when he did he saw that everything around him was different. He was in a... Human house and when he looked to his hands he saw that he was... Human.

"Gah." He tumbled off of the couch he was on and landed harshly onto the floor. "Owww." He pushed himself up and looked around himself. The house was decorated nicely, but the one thing that caught his eye was the Autobot symbol on the wall with words underneath it that read: AUTOBOTS FRATERNITY TEAM. "Fraternity?" He asked himself confused. He looked to himself and saw that he was bulky, he had brown hair, and a short sleeve red and blue shirt with the autobot symbol on the arm, he had on loose jean pants and tenisshoes.

"Optimus you're OK!" A boy about eighteen ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I thought we had lost you in the cloud, we were searching everywhere." He let go and cupped his mouth. "HEY EVERYONE HE'S IN HERE!" Soon afterwards other humans walked in one by one, each of them looking familiar. The boy who had hugged him had dark black hair with gold and blue streaks, he had on a deep blue collar shirt with gold and white stripes, he had on blue jeans fit with black shoes and his eyes were an golden hazel.  
"Smokescreen?"

"Yep, and there is bumblebee." Optimus looked to the scout who also had dark black spiky hair but with yellow tips, he had on black and yellow tee with black pants and shoes, his eyes were an electrifying blue. Optimus then looked to a set of bulkier men, one had brown hair and a green tee on fit with black pants and greenish colored tennishoes. The other man had dishwater blonde hair with barely noticeable hints of red and green highlights, he had on a cheap fabric polo-shirt with its sleeves ripped off, he also had on ripped jeans and worn out tennies, his eyes were a hazel green color.

"Bulkhead, WheelJack." He said tipping his head to them and they returned the favor. He then looked to another bulky man who had bluish black hair, he had a long sleeve shirt that was red and blue with white accents, and a pair of jean pants to match, he had on running shoes, he also had dark blue eyes. Optimus looked to the hallway when he heard a pair of footsteps walking from it. He was relieved to see Ratchet with a somewhat worried look on his face. He had brown hair with silver-white caressing the sides, He had on a red polo-shirt, and white pants that was fit with a white doctors coat, his eyes were a like bumblebees, an electric blue.

"I'm so glad to see you alive and well Optimus, unlike some of us." He said looking to SmokeScreen specifically. "I knew you were still alive." Optimus smiled at him And tipped his head.

"Thank you, old friend," He looked around and saw that someone was missing and his smile faded. "Where is Arcee." Just as he said that the door opened and then slammed shut, and he could hear heavy breathing behind him. He turned around to see a girl with blond hair, that had royal blue and pink dip dye highlights, a royal blue v-neck that was fit with a pink necklace, she had white shorts on, and her shoes were a lavender blue.

"I found you guys, I was beginning to worry the worst!" She said standing up and looking out the window before shutting the blinds.

"Where have you been Arcee, we were worried sick that.-" Ratchet began to say.

"The D-cons got me.." She waved him off and rolled her dark pink eyes.

"But where have you been?" She huffed a sigh and sat down in the nearest chair.

"While you guys got stuck together, I got put with a bunch of makeup loving, boy hunting, sassy girls. Otherwise known as a sorority." She looked out the window blinds again and then back to them.

"How did you find us?" Optimus asked looking to her confused.

"I asked where the Autobots were located. And they told me."

"A more important question to ask is, how did we get here?" Ratchet asked this time.

"Ya and why are we like this?" SmokeScreen piped in.

"And." WheelJack began. "What's happened to the Decepticons?" Everyone nodded in agreement and Arcee stood up.

"On the other side of the..uhh.. Campus, I believe that's what they called it."

"So their like us?" She nodded yes just as the doorbell rang making her jump.

"Arceeeeee." A girlish voice came through the door. "We never got to finish your makeup, we know your in there!" She gulped and sliced her hand near her throat, just as Optimus opened the door to see a girl with bright pink hair and makeup on. "HI I'm Jade!" She said over excitedly. "Have you seen Arcee." Arcee shook her head no and Optimus caught it out of the corner of his eye.

"No sorry." The girl stood there for a second, staring at him.

"Could you repeat that." She said kindly.

"I am sorry, but Arcee is not here."

"Aw well... What's your name by the way?" She asked grabbing a better grip on her neon pink folders that read: DE'ANDRA DELTA SORITY HOUSE

"Optimus." He said nonchalantly.

"I love a man with a big strong name, it makes me feel safe." She said poking her finger at his chest. He backed up and moved the door with his hand.

"I have to go ma'am, sorry for the inconvenience." She wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"We can meet later if you want, I like cold coffee." She stuck her pinkie and thumb out and pointed them to her ear and mouth as if she was acting like she was talking to someone. She trotted off and went to a group of girls and he shut the door looking to the paper, which consisted of numbers. Arcee took it from him and crumbled it up.

"Friends of yours." Bulkhead asked raising a brow.

"Sadly their my sorority sisters." She sighed and looked back out the window to see them walking off giddily and she shivered. "I wish I could stay with you, but sadly I can't. I better go and turn myself in, see you tomorrow." She walked out the door and slammed it behind her.  
Optimus rubbed his chest where the girl had touched it, trying to get rid of that feeling he had, he started rubbed harder until his chest felt raw. The only other femme who had touched him there was Arcee and that was usually because she was ranting to him about something he had done or something he had to do.

"Optimus, are you ok?"

"Yes, Ratchet," He stopped rubbing, turned to them and moved his hand back. "It seems that we will be stuck in this alternate universe for a while, so we must learn our ways around. Does anyone have any information to this place?" Everyone looked around at each other before WheelJack walked up.

"It's called a college. It's were teens and adults go to learn human stuff."

"And how would you know this soldier?" Ultra Magnus asked suspicious.

"It's none of your business." The two went into a stare-down and clenched their fists, but Optimus spoke up before anyone could do anything.

"We must learn more about this.. college... and be apart of it."

"WHAT!" Everyone said together, except for bumblebee who still could not speak, surprise rising in their voices.

"I am sorry, but we must. Find out all that you can about this school and report back here tomorrow." Everyone saluted and went off in their own directions.

* * *

**Well it's a bit longer, yay. I hope you liked this chap!**

**Please Review, constructive cristisism welcomed, if needed. And if you think of anything for future chapters I'm open to ideas! Next chap will be about the Decepticons**.


	3. Welcome to College, Chapter 3

**Welcome to College**

Finding out who you are, part 2

**Present Day: 0600 hours, Unknown Whereabouts, Decepticons,**

A small glass coffee cup flew across the room almost hitting a thin man in the corner, he had dark silverish hair with a red streak going down the middle, he had on a silver silk shirt with black and hints of red, that was tucked neatly into a pair of black jean pants, and his shoes were silver short unnoticeable heels, he also had dark red eyes. He cowered back and looked to the man that had thrown the cup, he was tall, scary and bulky, he had dark grey hair and sideburns, he had a dark grey and purple hinted silk poloshirt that was also tucked into pair of black jeans, that was fitted with a pair of dressy shoes.

"L-lord Megatron. I don't know what happened." StarScream cowered back into the corner even further and watched as his masters eyes glowed a brighter more deadly red. He put up his hands and waited.

"My liege, I have an answer." The angered man turned around to another man that had dark black hair, fitted with a black, violet shirt, a pair of black jeans and fancy black and violet shoes, He had an eyepatch over one eye and his other eye was a dull red. Megatron turned to him and sighed heavily.

"This better be worth my time ShockWave." The man took a step closer to him and cleared his throat.

"According to my data, when SmokeScreen had taken the wires out of the Terraformer, he made it malfunction. The malfunction must have Terraformed us to accommodate this planet. Why we are young and at a human college, that I have to say is beyond my understanding."

"So you are saying the device turned us into HUMANS!" Everyone who was in the room or who had just came in stepped back at his anger. Before he could do anything else, the doorbell rang. Megatron marched over to it and harshly ripped it open to see a girl with bright pink hair standing at the entrance.

"HI I'm Jade!" She piped making the leader of the Decepticons step back. "I wanted to be the first sorority to welcome you to Campus! Also I'm looking for Arcee, she had ran off and before she left we heard her mumbling about the Decepticons. So I thought I -"

"Not here." He slammed the door shut on her and rolled his eyes. "Petty humans. We should be ruling this planet by now not going to a stupid school!" He then let a smirk form on his face. "But at least we know were not alone and the Autobots are here suffering too."

"Lord Megatron, if I may say. Maybe college will be good for us, we can learn more about these humans, and their weakness, with this information, we would have a better chance at defeating and torturing them." ShockWave said with no expression.

"You intrigue me ShockWave, I accept your idea as a plan.." He turned to all the others who were in the room. Which consisted of Knockout who had fiery red hair, a silky sleek red, black and yellow accented polo shirt that was also tucked into his black pants, he had a white lab coat to go over it all and his eyes were a bloodshot red. And SoundWave, who had midnight black hair, a sleek body frame that was covered in black and violet clothing, he had on dark glasses that covered and hid his eyes. He was in the corner, but at how dark he was dressed no one could tell. A flapping sound came from the darkened hallway and they all looked to see a raven fly out and land on SoundWave's shoulder. Megatron cleared his throat and began speaking again. "I want all of you to find out information about this... college.." He said walking over to the Decepticon symbol that was painted on the wall and setting his hand to it. "Report back to me your findings as soon as possible." Everyone left the area and went their own ways to find anything useable.

* * *

**So another short Chapter, but that's ok, I'll make it up in the next one to come. Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. If you have any ideas for future chapters or any OC ideas, I'd love to hear them! Next chap is about Arcee and her sorority. **


	4. Welcome to College, Chapter 4

**Welcome to College**

Finding out who you are, part 3

**All Credit goes to 'Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous' for the OC of StarDust (Dusty), Thanks for it, I think She'll be a great addition to the story.**

* * *

**Present Day: 01600 hours, DE'ANDRA DELTA SORITY HOUSE,**

Arcee quietly walked through the door and down the hall, in hopes to not be seen by the other girls. She had been out for a while trying to get her head in gear. The guys all shared a house and she was stuck with strangers, right now all she wanted was to be alone to think.

"I FOUND HER!" A girl yelled pointing to Arcee, she grabbed her hand and pulled her into the 'way to girlish kitchen' that looked like a barbie had thrown up all over it.

"You're back! I was worried that you had gotten lost." Jade said pulling her into a protective hug.

"Air." Was Arcee could say, Jade let go and grasped her shoulders staring into her light pink eyes. She let her go and sat back down.

"Well give you a proper tour when you are ready." Arcee turned around when she heard footsteps coming their way. She saw a girl with short Pastel Purple hair and white streaks walking in, she was wearing a white tank top with pale purple shorts and she had on a silver chain with a dark purple crystal attached to it, and her eyes were a welcoming yellow-green.

"I don't think we've met yet. I'm StarDust, but everyone calls me Dusty." She held out her hand and Arcee shook it.

"StarDust this is Arcee, our new sorority sister!" Jade said over-excitedly. "Dusty is the calm and collective one of our house, she usually keeps us out of fights and in check." StarDust smiled a 'thank you' before walking over to the fridge and opening it. "Have you eaten lunch yet Cee." The femme now girl stiffened up at the nickname, she faced Jade slowly trying to calm herself.

"Uh, no. What do you have for us?"

"Macaroni and Cheese." Dusty said pulling out a container of orange noodles. "That's all we have." All the other girls started to get giddy and they all yelled together.

"TAKE OUT!" One girl who had brown hair with vibrant red streaks and dark makeup grabbed out her cell phone, her yellow sun dress swayed back and forth when she moved to the living room.

"You guys should of come with us when we went looking for Cee," Jade started "we went to the Autobots Fraternity house today." All the girls who were in the kitchen closed in on her. "And the guy who opened the door was so HOT!" Girlish smiles could be seen on the girls as they made an oohhh sound. "His name was Optimus and wow, was his voice deep and smooth... Seriously if I were to be put in his hands I would melt like butter on a hot summers day." All the girls laughed and squealed like little children while Arcee held back the energon she had, had the other day down. She always thought of Optimus as a leader and comrade not anything more and especially not.. hot. Well... When she had first laid eyes on him when she had gone to team prime it had taken her a week to stop blushing whenever he glanced her way, but that was eons ago and this is now.  
Before anything else was said the girl who had called for pizza popped her head around the corner.

"Hey Cee, you like pepperoni, Hawaiian or Cheese?"

"I'll try pepperoni."

"You're a true Delta." Jade said patting her back, and walking over to the door when it rang.

"Dang, those pizza guys are fast." Another girl said running down the stairs and to the door next to Jade who opened it. Arcee walked in to see a girl dressed in a fancy silk outfit fit with rhinestones and gems, her eyes were a emerald green and her beach blonde hair swayed in the wind.

"Hey Delta, it's ALPHA!" She heard girlish howling sounds and looked to see three other girls smirking near the driveway. "I just wanted to remind you that our party is tonight at seven." Her smile grew larger as she looked through a sheet of paper. "Oops my bad, your not invited so you can't come." Her smile turned into a sadistic pouty face as she walked off laughing. "Hope you freaks get lost." Her and her 'friends' all laughed and walked to another sorority house down the street as Jade closed the door and sighed.

"You shouldn't let them treat you like that Jade." Arcee said clenching her fists. "You have to stand up to them."

"No use, the last team that stood up to them got expelled under false accusations."

"No matter, they shouldn't treat you like that."

"Their Alpha and were Delta, we can't win." Jade said with a I'm feeling sorry for myself tone.

"Did she tell you that." She said pointing her hand to the door and everyone nodded. Arcee felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she saw Dusty standing behind her.

"I may not be much of a fighter, but Arcee's right, we need to stand up to them. This isn't highschool it's college and no one should be acting the way those girls do." Arcee nodded in agreement. "That's why I think Arcee should be in charge this trimester to help us get into gear." Everyone plus Arcee snapped their heads up to look at her. "You say yourself Jade, that being the team leader can be stressful at times, especially while handling school, so I just think-"

"Agreed." Jade said smiling. "It's been getting boring anyways." Arcee looked to all of the girls and gulped, she didn't know how to be a full on leader, the only times she had been one was when Optimus put her in charge while he was out fighting. But a full on leader.? "So are you in or not?" All eyes were on her and she looked to the ground for a few seconds before looking up.

"Were gonna show those Alphas who's boss." They all cheered and jumped around Arcee happily chanting 'were gonna win' over and over.

When the pizza came the girls took their slices and sat down at the TV to watch a movie, one they called 'The Notebook.' As Arcee watched it she couldn't help but let tears boil in her eyes near the ending. She kept her cool as best she could while watching the others ball out their eyes yelling and mumbling under their breaths.  
Once the movie was over Arcee got up and walked to her room, which she shared with Jade and Dusty. After she got ready for bed in a pair of borrowed pajamas she slipped into the bed ready for sleep.

* * *

**Another Chap! I know there coming fast, but I'm a chapter ahead with another one in progress. Well it's 1:40 in the morning and I'm going to be a Zombie when I wake up, but oh well.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I am taking chapter ideas and or OC ideas, so if you have any please comment or PM me about it. Until next Chap! **


	5. Welcome to College, Chapter 5

**Welcome to College**

Autobot's Disperse

**Super long chapter, YAY! So I decided to start with Saturday, they have extra circular activities on some saturdays, classes will come monday (for them). I also will be using their cybertronian names, which people think are nicknames. But anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Next Day: 0900 hours, AUTOBOT FRATERNITY HOUSE**

Everyone sat in the living area silently, not a word was spoken. They all looked to the hallway when they saw Optimus walking out and to a lonesome chair. He sat down and looked to everyone with seriousness and tiredness in his eyes.

"What have you all found?" He asked forcing back a yawn. SmokeScreen stood up and wabbled a little bit before sitting back down.

"I learned that humans need more sleep than cybertronians." He yawned loudly and bumblebee who was sitting next to him glared while rubbing his ear.

"This is a school of course, and I have found out by intensive research that we have been enrolled into it." Ratchet said handing everyone a piece of paper containing their information. "I may not be your leader but I strongly advise that we split up and find out more about what we have to do. But today is saturday so we have been enrolled into extra curricular activities that will keep us busy, since we have nothing better to do."

"I strongly agree Ratchet, we will all split up and go our separate ways today, be out no later than 9:00. We will meet back here then." Optimus got up from his space and tried to confidently walk back to his room, but it was with sleepless fail.

* * *

**Saturday: 01000 hours, Ultra Magnus, LeaderShip hall.**

The Autobot Second in Command walked into the small building and went to room 15B, the room his slip said to go. Once he got there he knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later a man around 19 opened the door and smiled.

"You must be Magnus, our new leadership counselor."

"Your wha-?" Before he could finish he was pulled into the room and sat down at a chair. He looked around to see young teens staring at him intently. "I- uh." He cleared his throat. "I am Ultra Magnus, Second in command of the Autobots." The teens smiled and leaned in. "I am new here at the... Ahem... College, and am looking forward to spend my time amongst you all..." Everyone still stared and he felt like thousands of eyes were baring into his soul. "Uhhh, why don't be start with introductions, how about why you are all here." A kid in the back dressed in leather pants, jacket and boots stood up.

"We're what you would call delinquents. We like trouble and lots of it, we're supposedly here to get straightened up by you. Ultra Magnus." He spit out his name and made Magnus glare. He watched as the kid sat down and put his arm around a girl who was smacking gum.

"Everyone UP!" All the kids shot up at his voice and looked to him. "Girls over here." He said pointing to his right, "And boys over here." He then pointed to his left. Everyone parted except for the boy who had stood up and his girlfriend. Magnus walked over to him and spread them apart by the push of his hands, a few kids whispered, but once he looked over they shut up. "As I said girls over here." The girl growled and walked over to her friends. "You." He said pointing to the boy who had opened the door. "You a delinquent or helper."

"H-helper S-sir." He said trying to salute, but his had was shaking a bit.

"Get all the desks and set them up row by row, but make sure there is a large gap between the boys and girls." He walked back to the front of the room smiling, poor kids they don't know who they got. "Alright Soldiers. By the time you finish this." He rounded his hand trying to think. "Course, you will be so changed not even your own ca-mother will recognize you." A boy who had a bull ring around his nose spoke up.

"Ya and how are you gonna do that!?" He had a snerky tone in his voice. Ultra Magnus walked over to him and pulled his ring down making the boy yelp.

"Well, soldier. First I'm going to make you get rid of your Jewelry. ALL of YOU!" He let the kid go, walked to the back and turned around. " And your gum will not be permitted in here..." He eyed everyone intently "...I don't have all day." The kids scurried to get their jewelry off of themselves and their gum spit out, his assistant then had them set it into a basket. "From now on, you can only wear small studded earrings, or else it goes to me." They all nodded as they walked over to their new desk formation, he now was glad he had tried that movie marathon with bee, Bulkhead and the humans, he could use knowing this world to his advantage. Magnus walked down the gap and stopped at the boys girlfriend, and held out his hand, she rolled her eyes and spit out her second piece of gum into it. He then walked to the desk and sat on it throwing the gum into trash. "Let's get started."

* * *

**Saturday: 01000 hours, WheelJack, Gym**

WheelJack looked to his paper and to the room. It was it alright, but it was locked. He pushed, pulled and shoved but nothing worked.

"Locked out?" Someone asked behind him. He turned to see a girl with copper hair and green eyes. She had on a workout outfit and jogging shoes.

"Uh. Ya..." He said embarrassed."I must've forgot my keys back at the house. haha." He put his hand behind his neck and smiled halfheartedly. "So what's your name?"

"Majesty," She said opening the door and then turning to him and lending out her hand. "Majesty Evans." he shook her hand and smiled.

"WheelJack." She gave him a funny look and he backtracked. "Nickname, but everyone called me Jackie." She thought about it for a second and then nodded her head.

"Well Jackie, are you the new martial artist trainer?" She walked in and he followed after her, he looked around and immidielty went to a pair of familiar looking katana's positioned on a shelf.

"I was wondrin where you two went." He took them off and out of their holders. "to answer your question, ya, I'm the new trainer." She set her bag down and looked to him cautiously. When he looked to her he could see worry imprinted on her face. "Don't worry, I'm safe with these." He tossed one in the air and accidentally dropped it making it banged against the floor. "That was planned." He picked it up and watched as she stifled laughter and blushed.

"maybe you should put those back, our students will be coming soon."

"Our."

"Mhm, I teach girls and you teach boys. They come here every saturday for training, some are continuing from where they left off at home and some are coming just to learn a few safety techniques.

"Who needs safety techniques when you got theses." He swung his swords around and smirked. Majesty walked up to him and pushed the swords down so she could see his face.

"Well Mr. Macho, not everyone has one of these." He smiled and put them back into their cases before setting them back onto their shelf. Once he was finished he saw the first two students walk in and go to the changing room. "Shouldn't you change?" She asked gesturing to his apparently normal attire.

"Nah, I got this."

"Ok." She said raising a brow. "But that's on your dime." Jackie watched her walk off to a separate room to get ready for the session.

"Wow!" He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see a scrawny boy about 20 looking at him.

"I'd be careful of her if I were you, she's a grenade."

"Kid, I invented the grenade... Now let me see your stance."

* * *

**Saturday: 01000 hours, SmokeScreen, outside track,**

SmokeScreen walked to the gravel track, He looked at his card that Ratchet had given him and then to the track again.

"TrackTeam!? Come one, just because I'm fastnI get track team? Great." He was beginning to think that Ratchet had done intensive research by making the lists up himself. He looked to a group of adults who were standing before a tall and mean looking man who was going through a pad of papers. He saw him move his mouth and then yell.

"Smoke- SmokeScreen!" The rookie ran over to the men and saluted.

"Here sir!" He got awkward looks from everyone and he put down his hand.

"Where were you five minutes ago!?"

"Trying to find the track, sir.. And trying to forget this whole nightmare." He mumbled the last part and the man eyed him.

"Well since your five minutes late you ALL can run Five laps..." no one moved. "NOW!" Everyone started to run and give death glares to SmokeScreen.

"Rookie." A bulkier boy said running past him and pushing his elbow into SmokeScreens side.

"Oh that's it!" He started to pump his legs harder until he passed the man who was about his age. He decided to keep going, he made his legs move faster passing all of the other kids who were on the team. When he crossed the start line indicating that his first lap was finished he saw his captain click a time lap device and let his mouth drop open. He pushed harder and made it past the line a second time... third time... fourth time... and a fifth time. He skidded to a stop and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. The captain walked up to him with a surprised look on his face.

"That's a completely new record! Five laps in five minutes, that's a minute per lap. Your the fastest man here. As the others crossed the line still on other laps the coach put his hand up telling them to stop. "We could use you in our tournaments. What'dya say rookie." The man lent out his hand and SmokeScreen shook it.

"Anytime sir... I will be proud... to win... you a trophy." He smiled saying between breaths and looked back to the others who had annoyed faces, he then saw the kid that had jabbed him roll his eyes and angrily sigh. "Maybe being human won't be so bad after all." He said silently.

* * *

**Saturday: 01000 hours, Ratchet, Medical School Building**

Ratchet walked into his designated classroom. It was huge with rows and rows of seats and desks, before the seats and desks was a longer desk and a few examination tables, along with sharp tools.

"This is amazing. My own classroom where people will actually listen to my lectures." He gawked at the area and smiled, it was amazing at how a bit of tweaking with the schools system got them all enrolled into the college and extra curricular. He had made all of his other teammates students with extracurricular activities on saturdays, just to keep them busy, and he made himself a teacher. Yes it seemed selfish, but he knew much more about the humans and their ways then they did, due to him being at the base 24/7 and studying them. Anyways they needed more to occupy them since they were younger, he was around 44 in human age, but he preferred to work than play. He sat down at the desk and smiled. "This will do quite nicely, if I do say so myself."

"Doctor." He looked up from his desk to see a woman who seemed about 40-42 standing near the desk. She had maple brown hair in bob-cut style, and her eyes were a glistening orange with black sleek glasses. She wore a dressy white shirt and a black knee length dress skirt, and she had on black high heels.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm your assistant/nurse, I'll be helping you with your experimentations and teaching." She let a calm smile form on her face as she lent out her hand to him. "I'm Rachel Vandera, what might your name be, the office only gave me a room number and Doctor to go by." She laughed and he let out a small chuckle.

"Ratchet." He said taking her hand. "Are you here to introduce or help today." His stricter more stubborn side started to show.

"Help, I was told that I was supposed to deliver some files to you and then make sure everything was in order."

"And where would the files be now?" She reached into her purse and pulled out a manilla folder, she then handed it to him. "Thank you." He pulled out the files and looked at them. A few minutes later he looked back up to see Rachel still starring at him. "Yes?"

"Uh.. Oh nothing, just lost in thought... I'll got fix up that room, be over there if you need me." She let out an embarrassed laugh and walked away making Ratchet shake his head and smile. He concentrated on the files that were just about the students he was going to have and the guidelines and schedule to follow. He was interrupted when a man with screaming blue hair and a smirk on his face walked in, loudly and threw a bag onto a desk.

"What Up Teach! Came to see my new classroom and teacher! You him!?"

"Young man I will not be having this recklessness in my classroom." Ratchet said barely looking up from the folder.

"Aw come on Teach, don't be so uptight! I just wanna see who I get this trimester."

"Really, because I was was waiting for monday to see you all."

"Monday Shmonday, the early bird gets the worm."

"If you are referring to me liking you because you are early, you are mistaken. I like my students Right on time, not to early, like now and not to late. Understood? I also prefer that my students not be reckless because we will be around sharp objects and people." He spoke sternly while fixing his eyes on the papers and not the mans hair. The guy huffed a sigh and walked out. "I thought these were college students, not reckless delinquents." He let a sigh escape his lips as he looked up from the paper, that he was done with, to see Rachel walking towards him.

"That is Tony, he's what colleges call a jumper. Enrolls into different classes each trimester, but never graduates. Poor kid."

"Poor alright.. Poorly annoying. He needs to get his act together or he won't be allowed in my class." She rolled her eyes at him and set one hand onto the desk and the other on her hip.

"He skips from class to class because of the teachers, their harsh in what they want and he's not exactly one to take harsh compliments."

"And you would know this how?"

"He's my brother, I try to reason with him, but."

"He won't listen, sounds like my family."

"But hey, if you help him and show him better understanding than the others, he might stay in the medical field for good."

"I do not mean to be disrespectful, but him? In the Medical field? I highly doubt he would be fit for this kind of stress." She shrugged her shoulders and made her face look innocent.

"Looks can be deceiving, I mean you look to be a better doctor, but here you are, a teacher." He frowned defeated, got up from his desk and walked to her.

"I'm closing up the room, so you can either can be stuck here until monday, or you can come and eat lunch with me... If you are to be my assistant, then I at least need to know the basics about you."

"Fair deal." She walked out with him and he locked the door, afterwards they went from the room down to a on campus restaurant.

* * *

**Saturday: 01000 Hours, bumbleBee, Club building**

BumbleBee walked down the vacant halls and to room 430A, he didn't know what to expect since the paper had read 'Silents Readers Club'. When he got to the room, he held the handle firmly and opened the door. He saw five other people in there, three guys and two girls, one of the girls smiled and waved at him enthusiastically and he returned the favor except without so much excitement. A boy about his age patted an empty seat and gestured for him to sit down, which he did. Another girl picked up a piece of paper and handed it to him, he read it and his eyes lit up.

'Dear Newcomer,

Here at Silent Readers Club, we are all mute, some of us do not prefer that word so we say that we cannot talk. We also love to read! Once a week we pick out a new book and have each and every one of us read it that week, then we come back the next saturday with a written summery of what it was about. We also sign a lot, so if you do not know it, Angelica will teach you. We hope you like our club and intend to stay.

Sincerely

Your fellow Silent comrades'

Bee looked back up and handed the paper back to the girl and nodded. The boys pumped their fists and gestured for a High Five. The girl who had waved to him started making things with her hands and he shook his head no. The girl leaned into the others and they nodded together. One of the boys handed him a note and he read it.

Would you like to learn Sign Language?

Bee nodded and everyone smiled. The same girl who had handed him the letter, gave him a binder of sign language and smiled happily. She then handed him a book called 'Found' and he took it along with the binder. Afterwards they all started to read their books with full concentration. BumbleBee, slowly opened his and flipped the first page. He hesitantly started reading it, but once he got past the first chapter he decided to never put the book down.

* * *

**Saturday 01000 hours, Bulkhead, Volunteer Building**

Bulkhead looked to the sign above the door that read  
BIG BROTHER, BIG SISTER  
and he looked to his paper that said the same thing. He let out a deep breath and opened the door to see children ranging from 5 to 17 running around the room and making a mess of things.

"Welcome to Big Brother, Big Sister, volunteer services. Are you... Bulkhead?.."

"Nickname." She nodded at him.

"Are you here to be a Big Brother."

"I guess, do you have anyone assigned to me?"

"Yes, we look over your profile and background to see if you can be a Big Brother or Sister, and who you would get along with." She led him to another room that had waiting children and she looked to her clipboard. Cassandra Bulvira.?" A girl with golden hair in a braid got up and slowly walked to the front of the room. The woman set her hand on her shoulder and smiled. "This is Cassandra, She is 14, is very kindhearted and outgoing. She loves Sugar, Trips and." She looked to the paper again, with a blank face. "Is that all you put?"

"Yes, I didn't want my new older sibling to be overwhelmed at what I wanted to do." The woman frowned and pushed her to the door.

"Cassandra, why don't you go get your backpack and we'll be there in a bit." The girl walked off and sighed. "Between you and me, ever since her biological older brother died, she's never been the same. He always protected her and now that he's gone, kids find it easy to pick on her. I chose you because, your profile says that you are kind, loving and very protective, I know this because it also says you have a sister back at home who you are with 24/7, so I thought it would be best if-"

"I take the roll of her brother, gotcha." He walked off and stood beside Cassandra. "You ready?" She sighed and looked to him sadly.

"As I'll ever be." She walked out without him and he followed after her. They got outside and the girl walked over to a bench and sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"Staying out of your hair, you most likely, just volunteered because you had to, and this is to get extra credit points for whatever field your going into, so I'll sit here and you can hang with your friends." Bulkhead stood in front of her and pulled her up so that she was standing, he was much taller than her so he had to back up a little.

"And who told you that was true."

"Everyone in there." She said pointing back to the building.

"And you believed them?" She nodded and looked to the ground, he pushed her chin up so that they were eye to eye. "I am not going to leave you, I came here to take care of you, and I will take care of you, there's no doubt about that. So whether you want to believe what those other kids say or you want to hang out with your new Big Brother, that's completely up to you." She stepped back and started to walk away.

"I'll let you be my older brother for now, but don't think I'll care." He smiled and walked up to her setting his hand on he shoulder.

"You know, I have a little sister back at home."

"Really? That's fascinating." She had heavy sarcasm imprinted into her voice and he rolled his eyes.

"She is greatly outgoing and has a random taste for heavy metal rock."

"I used to be outgoing, but then-" She stopped talking and turned her head away from him, no doubt trying to hide her tears. She pushed Bulkheads hand from her shoulder and ran away.

"Cassandra!" He ran after her, but she was quick and not to mention small so she could easily hide in smaller placed he couldn't see. "Come on Cassandra, you don't have to be shy." He stopped in mid walk and listened, for a few seconds there was silence, and then voices rang through the air. It sounded like kids taunting another kid. He thought back to what the woman said about people bullying her and he ran. Once he got to the area he saw kids about her age taunting her. He walked over to them and pushed his way in front of them and loomed over their smaller bodies. "You ever heard the term 'Back Off'." A boy in leather jacket, jeans and shoes walked up and smirked.

"Tons of times, but I back off. When I want to." His friends all smirked at he glowered at them.

"Well if you don't I can show you the pai-"

"Soldiers." They all looked up to see an angry man walking towards them. Who all the boys and Bulkhead knew to be Ultra Magnus.

"Crap we've been caught."

"I said we were doing an outside exercise, not a runaway routine! I would suggest getting back there, before I make you all drop and do twenty!" The boys looked to one another worriedly and slowly made their way back to where they had to be. "They didn't bother you much?" Bulk looked to Cassandra who was walking away.

"Not me, but her on the other hand." Magnus looked to the girl who was now slumped against a tree and drawing on a pad of paper. He nodded and walked away calmly, but if Bulkhead knew Ultra Magnus he knew that the boys were in a world of trouble. He walked over to Cassandra and tried to give the best smile he could. "That's a great drawing." He said looking to the base of a face and two eyes that seemed real.

"No it's not." She stuffed the pad of paper into her pack and got up. "Let's just go before those boys come back." she meandered away from her 'Big Brother' while looking to the ground.

"You shouldn't let the kids treat you like that, it will just fuel them."

"Let them get fueled, maybe when the've had enough the'll POP!" She used her hands to make an explosion gesture. He put his hand on her shoulder and flipped her around so that she could see him.

"Why don't I teach you some defensive moves, so that you can protect yourself and show the others that they can't mess with you."

"What good will that do, they'll just go harder on me and won't show mercy."

"It's not about beating them all the time, It's about showing them who you are and that you won't give up.

"I'll probably need backup, if I'm to beat them."

"Cassandra, I'm going to turn you into a wrecker."

"A what?"

"A wrecker never calls for back up, we call for clean up." She let a small barely noticeable smile form on her lips.

"I guess, but first you're going to have to tell me what a wrecker is."

"Only if you listen and promise not to just get up and walk away." she shrugged and started to walk.

"I want IceCream." he rolled his eyes and followed her to a small Ice Cream shop on campus.

* * *

**Saturday: 01000 hours, Optimus Prime, Auditorium**

Optimus walked through the large double doors that led to the even larger auditorium. There were quite a few students in there, sitting and talking to one another. He looked to his paper and it said that he was to give a lecture on leadership. He knew how to be a leader, and teaching one person would of been just fine, but here he had to tell all the people good leadership skills, how to maneuver around obstacles and how to well.. be a good leader. Once he reached the stairs that led to the stage a man dressed in all black came up to him.

"You may need this." The man handed him a small earpiece that had a mini microphone attached to it, and a cord ran down to some kind of small box. "it will make it so you're heard all over the auditorium. Optimus slipped it on and walked up the stair confidently, if there's one thing he was taught, it was that you never act nervous in any situation because someone could use that against you. As he went up to the podium he saw that no one was paying attention to him, they were all lost in conversation.

"Ahem." A few heads turned, but he could see that most everyone was still occupied.  
"May I have your Attention." He said loudly and calmly making everyone turn to face him. "I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, as well as a fellow student. I will be giving a speech about leader ship today." He looked around to see all the adults leaning back in their seats. "Who here has come willingly?" A few hands raised, "Who here had come because it is required?" Everyone else's hands in the place raised. He kept his solid expression which made a few students whisper. "It is by my understanding that you all are here to learn about leadership skills." Some people whispered among themselves for a few seconds before turning back to him. He was surprisingly nervous, but then again, whenever he had talked to his team it had been a planned speech, or at the least he knew what he was going to say. "If you are wanting to become a leader, then you need to know the basics. Respect, Compassion, Patience."

"And tell me Prime, how do you show all three."

"You tell me." The man looked to him confused. "Let us say you are a firefighter, and you have been called on duty to a burning, two story house. Once you get there, there is a woman saying her baby is still inside. What will you do? how will you show respect, compassion, and patience?" The man thought for a moment before,replying cockily.

"First I would tell the woman that her baby is safe, then I would rush into the building and save it, after I saved the baby I would hand it back to the mother and be done."

"I see that you have no Respect, Compassion, or Patience." The man glared at him and Optimus still kept his solid expression. "First you would walk up to the woman and ask her where her youngling is located, that would be one way to show compassion, towards the mother, respect towards her child, and patience which is smart, because it will probably be hard for her to talk between the crying. Next you would cautiously walk into the burning building, making sure that it is safe enough to maneuver around objects. Again that is Respect and compassionate, showing the mother you are not being reckless and patient, knowing that you must know your surroundings or you can die. Then you would proceed to where the baby was located, you would grab the child and carefully make your way out of the house."

"And what if the baby is dead!?" A woman in the far back asked, he looked to her and saw that it was the girl who had been looking for Arcee, he looked next to her and saw that Arcee was with her this time.

"You would still grab the child." A few curious talks went around. "You would grab the child so at the least it could have a proper burial, and the parents knew that you tried your best." He looked to the man again and raised a brow. "Do you understand me now?"

"Yes." he replied slumping into his seat.

"Now also as a leader, though it may depend on which leadership field you are going into, you should know how to fight in cases of emergencies." he looked to Arcee and smiled. "Arcee would you mind helping me demonstrate." he saw her friends nudge her and she got up. Once she was beside him he set a hand on her shoulder. "Arcee here, is a 'very' good friend of mine and she knows how to fight, so I am asking her to help demonstrate a classic maneuver." He faced her and covered the mic. "You alright with this."

"Perfectly fine, I've been wanting to get some fighting in."

"I'll go easy on you."

"Ha! Don't bother, I'm going to whoop your tail." The man who had given him the microphone brought out a small human size inflatable pad that would cushion the falls. Arcee started off by grabbing his arm and pulling it behind him tightly, all the others who were there leaned in and watched intently. As she went to pull his other arm Optimus used his caught arm to flip her over himself and made her land onto the cushion, she got up and swiped her feet under his legs making him fall down. gasps and oohs could be heard all over the auditorium. Before she could hit he jumped up, grabbed her arms and tucked them behind her back. She struggled to get loose but was lost in his grip. Once he let go she walked off the stage and back to her sorority sisters, while everyone clapped.

"So Optimus, if your fighting do you show Respect, Compassion and Patients?" the man smiled cockily this time.

"Respect, as much as you think the person deserves." The man rolled his eyes at him. "Compassion, maybe not so much, but you should still have it to show you are the better person. And Patients, is a must, sometimes to throw your attacker off guard you have to patently wait for the opportunity to strike."

"You wanna know what, I don't think your a leader, I think they just pulled you from the street and pushed you into talking to us.. I'm out." The man got up from his seat and walked out of the auditorium with an unhappy Acree trailing behind him. Optimus turned his gaze away from the man and started to talk to the remaining crowd. He had to admit it was nice not just sitting around and doing nothing, this made him forget how homesick and nervous he had been.

As he talked more he noticed Arcee walking in through the doors with satisfied smirky smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**Oy Vey, I'm glad that's all written. **

**You shall know what happens to Arcee and the man when I finish writing that chap. but for now you must wait. *rubs hands together evilly*. I hope you liked this chap, although it was tougher to write it was FUN!**

**Sorry if it seems that the Autobots are getting it easy, but this is how rivalries are started, right. and plus I have the Decepticons still to come.**

**Please Review, Contructive Critisism Welcomed, if needed. I am taking ideas on future chapters and OC's. Although I do have one project for anyone who wants to take it. The Alpha teams leader has, if you wanna call her, a SIC. She is clutsy and gullible (to put it into nicer terms). I was wondering if any of you could make an OC out of her. If you could that would be great, one reason is because I have so many other OC's I don't want to cross any from other stories of mine. **

**Thanks to all who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed my story.**


	6. Welcome to College, Chapter 6

**Welcome to College**

Decepticons Day out

**Saturday: 0500 hours, DECEPTICON FRATERNITY HOUSE**

**So I have to say sorry, for making you all wait for this new chap. I couldn't figure out what to do for the D-cons, trust me when I say they are harder to figure out. I've also had my Grandparents here so I've been hanging out with them too. Enough blabber! Here's my new chap, I hope you like it! Oh before you read, I wanted to say for the Autobot house imagine that it is always well lit inside and open, and for the Decepticon house imagine that it is always dark inside and seems more like a closed space.**

* * *

All of the Decepticons sat in the living area, the least to say, bored to death. Knockout had convinced StarScream to play a human prank on the sleeping SoundWave. He was to take the 'shaving cream' from the bathroom and set it into his hand, next he was to tickle a part of his nose and then, SPLAT! The two laughed about it for a few seconds before StarScream grabbed the cream and crept up to SoundWave. His body seemed lifeless as it limped against the chair, his head was leaned against the top rim of it and his chest rose up and down in a timely fashion. Knockout sat on the far couch watching as StarScream began to tilt the can, but before he could do anything a hand shot up from the darkness and grabbed his wrist. Knockout fell over laughing as the Decepticon SIC screamed like a sparkling femme. He pulled his wrist away and tried to run away but ended up ramming into the Decepticon leader instead.

"L-lord Megatron. H-how nice to see you." Megatron raised a brow at him and gave a unearthly angered frown.

"And what were you doing StarScream?" He asked as Knockout walked up to the scared mech.

"It was all Knockout's idea, I just merely went along to amuse him."

"Precisely Lor- WHAT! I suggested a prank and you started ranting off."

"Did not."

"Don't make me tear your arm off!"

"SHUT-UP!" Megatron yelled making the whole house feel like it was shaking. "I will not take your intolerance.. First it was the energon thirsty terrracons and now this.. If I have to I will eradicate you both." The two mechs nodded and backed away from the fuming man. "Now tell me you were doing something useful and got information on this place." Silence fell over to whole house and Megatrons eyes started to glow a deadlier red.

Before he could do anything the doorbell rang and while everyone just stood there, SoundWave got up from his chair and opened to door to see a girl with short pastel purple hair that had white streaks, and her eyes were a entrancing yellow-green. She looked up to the man who was three inches taller than her and tried to hide a blush.

Wow he was gorgeous!

"I-I brought these, um... I found them in the Library at the printer and saw that they belonged-" The papers fell from her hands and the man caught them in his. "To your Fraternity. I just wanted to make sure that you had them and didn't lose them." She handed him the remainder of the papers and bit her lip. "Sorry if I came at the wrong time." She walked away calmly and SoundWave shut the door.

"Who was that?" Knockout asked curiously. SoundWave didn't make a gesture or talk, he just walked over to Megatron and handed him the papers and he read them.

"Apparently this is our schedule." He handed them to ShockWave who had just entered the room and he proceeded to hand them out. "We should split up and go where these tell us to, even though it is against my better judgement, it will be best to understand humanity and their weaknesses." Everyone sighed and groaned. Once the papers were handed out they all got up and left their own separate ways.

* * *

**Saturday: 0900 hours, Megatron & StarScream, main outside area**

"Lord Megatron, If I may ask, what are we doing here, aren't we supposed to be finding out about-"

"I do what I want, I am not going to listen to a stupid piece of paper." Megatron said looking around the area, and smiling when he laid eyes on the schools large water fountain. It was three tier and had water pouring out of each tier into the bottom base. "I have something more productive in plan." He started to walk towards the utility building with a worried SIC behind him.

The building was large and had many rooms, so Megatron and StarScream had to open all the doors to find the room they were looking for. Once they found it Megatron walked in and smirked. The room contained a water pump that led to the fountain among other things but the Decepticon leader had his eye on the pump.

"StarScream, this building is connected to what the humans call a cafeteria, and I am assuming they have some things I need in there, I want you to go steal them for me."

"M-me my liege, but what if I get caught."

"That's the reason I'm sending you, if one of us is to get caught it will be you."

"What do you need me to steal?"

"A bottle of cleansing soap, if you can find it." StarScream slowly walked out of the dimly lit room and down to the cafeteria kitchen. He hated how he was the Second In Command, otherwise known as Megatrons dirty worker and guinnipig. He grumbled to himself all the way there, but quieted down when he entered the area. Making sure to not be seen by the people who were working there, StarScream snuck to the back and looked around, he was relieved when he saw a bottle of the soap sitting on a metal thing. He grabbed it and then looked into the cabinets hoping to find as many as he could, the last thing he wanted to do was come back here to get more.

"What are you doing?" He shot up but only bonked his head on the edge of the cabinet, he moved out of the way and looked up to the voice, which he recognized as the girl who gave them their lost papers.

"I am simply..." he looked to the soap bottles in his hand, "Checking the stock and supply of the soap that you have." He scanned over them. "Looks like they've expired, gotta go get more." He bolted from the area and looked back to see the girl with a stunned expression that changed to angered when she crossed her arms. "That was too close." Once he got out of the cafeteria he walked back to the room trying to balance the ten full bottles he had. Once he was back in the room StarScream dropped the bottles at Megatrons feet and wiped his forehead.

"You did well." Megatron picked up one of the bottles and opened up the water pumps lid, letting the loud noise rush over them. He then poured the bottle into the pump and watched as suds started to form.

"If I may ask, where did you get this preposterous idea."

"When I was clearing my processor I had happened to fly by, what the humans call, a 'drive in movie' and saw a scene like this. Now that were human I can try it myself."

"Why don't we just wage war against the people other than doing childish acts, it would be more productive then this?"

"You do not understand StarScream." Megatron said throwing he empty bottle to the ground and picking up another. "We are now human, humans are weaker than cybertronians, and if we were to proclaim war we would surely be outnumbered. The best we can do is act like one of them for the time being, and this is how I tend to do it." StarScream let an annoyed sigh escape his lips as he watched Megatron dump in the contents of the last bottle. "Let's go." They walked out of the room and out to where they were before, nothing happened to the fountain and StarScream rolled his eyes at both the fountain and his leader.

"I knew this stupid trick wouldn't work." Megatron put up his pointer finger telling him to wait a minute. They waited until soap suds started to come from the fountain, soon enough the suds engulfed the fountain and the ground around it. StarScreams angered frown turned into a sadistic smile, he looked around the area at the people who were now starring at the fountain dumbfounded, except for the girl who he had run into at the cafeteria, she was glaring at them, while shaking her head and her arms were folded tightly. She walked away still shaking her head.

"Do you see StarScream, you must have stealth and speed to pull a prank." Megatrons SIC knew that he was referring to that mornings incident with SoundWave. "Though on the other hand, SoundWave is hard to sneak up on... Only an imbecile would try that."

"Yes Lord Megatron

* * *

**Saturday: 0900 hours, ShockWave, Science Building**

ShockWave pushed open the classrooms door. It was a large room with rows upon rows of seats and desks. In the front was a large flippable whiteboard and chalkboard. There was a larger desk near the board with a swivel seat. He walked over to it and set a few papers down that he held and then sat down in the chair. He was tired since he had gotten no sleep last night, due to him creating the lists for his leader and comrades.

"It would be most logical to get more rest in this body." He looked around making sure no one was there, when all was clear he let out a very large yawn making his face scrunch up and his eyes tightly close.

"Wow you must be tired." ShockWave snapped his mouth shut and looked to the young girl who was standing before him. "Names, Avery." She had a large smile planted on her face. "I'm your new science intern."

"I never signed up for an intern."

"You were the last person left on the list." She said not paying attention to his last sentence.

"That is illogical, I never put my name on a list."

"Every teacher is put on the list. You didn't know?"

"No." She shrugged her shoulders and dropped a pack of papers on his desk.

"This is my profile and information that you'll need. I'll be over here if you need me." She trotted over to a table that had chemicals and compounds set on it. She picked up two different colored beakers and read the labels. "You have Hydrogen Peroxide and Petrol.?"

"Don't mix those together." His voice was calm but very stern.

"No, DUH! Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"I'll have to think about it." She sneered at him and set the compounds down.

"Did you see what happened outside?"

"No."

"You should have, it was so funny. Someone put soap into the fountain pump and it sudded up while coming out. I guess we can say the lawn is now shiny clean." She laughed at herself but stopped when she looked over to ShockWave and saw he was reading the papers she had given him. She meandered back over to his desk and stared it him. "I never got your name?"

"ShockWave."

"Is that a nickname or are your parents exotic namers."

"Nickname." He spoke with a dull voice not even acknowledging her.

"What's your real name?"

"None of your business, now go so I can get ready for my class on monday." She snarled at him and promptly walked out slamming the classroom door behind her. "Humans are so primitive."

* * *

**Saturday: 0900 hours, SoundWave, Technicians building**

The silent man walked into the computer lab. Barely no one was there, except for the teens who were playing computer games because they were stuck here with their parents and a few adults who were here finishing up homework assignments. SoundWave silently walked over to a row of lonesome computers and sat down. The computer turned on and he started looking up all he needed to know about the human race. As he was typing he didn't notice a girl sitting next to him. When he caught a flash of light purple and white he looked over to see the girl that had given them their lost papers, he shrugged and looked back the computer. He heard typing next to him for a few minutes and then silence.

"Hi, names StarDust, but Dusty for short." He looked to her lent out hand and then looked back to the computer. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that the girl was looking at him. "What's yours?" He didn't answer, instead he just kept on reading the screen. "Sooo, what brings you here? Homework, games, info search?" He didn't look at her instead he closed out of the screen grabbed his paper and notes, then he moved to a computer five screens down. He slightly looked over to the girl and saw a sad and confused expression, but soon enough she shrugged it off and started typing on the computer. He finally worked in silence, finding all the information about humans he could.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your glasses." He looked up to see a man with seeing glasses holding a folder. SoundWave rolled his eyes and looked back to the screen. "Sir, if you do not remove your glasses, I'll have to have you removed." The mans hand was now rested on the chair and SoundWave pushed it back, he shot up from the chair, holding his papers and promptly walked out of room and building. Once he was outside he kept on walking looking over the information he had gathered.

"Sorry about Deigon, he's iffy about dark glasses ever since the incident last year." He looked behind him to see Dusty. He set his eyes forward and walked faster. "Don''t you wanna no what happened last year." He shook his head no and walked away from her. "Fine then, but it would help you know what to do and not do around here." No answer. She caught up to him and fixed her side pack so it was beside her. "I'll tell you anyways. A student last year came in with glasses, about the same as yours. Although his glasses were special. They had x-ray installed into them, let him see what he wanted, in this case it was the schools money safe." He looked to her and raised a brow. "I know, wacky place to put it, but the elder board had thought it was a good place to set it, no one would expect it there... But anyways, once he spotted the safe, he pulled out a gun and told everyone to get down. Shot two people, thankfully they were only leg and shoulder shots... He didn't get the money but you can bet it scarred a few people, like Deigon." SoundWave stopped and looked to her sighing, practically asking if she was done yet. He then started to walk away fast leaving her behind, once he was a good ways away he stopped and looked to see that she wasn't there. Finally silence, if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was the noise that followed humans everywhere like gnats on bad fruit.

"COME TO THE PEP RALLLY! IT'LL BE THE BEST FUN YOU'VE EVER HAD! WHOOHOO!" A girl dressed in a tight belly shirt and short skirt ran past him doing back flips and yelling. He silently growled at her and kept on walking, but that wasn't the end of the noise. Soon after the girl, a band marched down the walkway, they had large drums, small drums, tambourines, and whatever other instruments humans had made. SoundWave covered his ears and ran off towards the building that read LIBRARY, if he was correct this was the building that was always quiet. He shut the doors behind himself and suddenly silence filled the air once more. He calmly smiled and walked up to a row of computers, but sadly they were all taken up. He scowled to himself and went over to a stack of books the read

HISTORY OF THE WORLD: VOLUMES 1 - 10

He shrugged and picked the first book up.

When he got to the second chapter he found that he like the book, it was interesting, long but informative. As he was reading, a batch of teenagers walked past him talking and laughing louder than what he wanted. He looked up from the book and glared at them evilly, they saw him and immediately quieted down. He smiled again and returned to the book.

When SoundWave finished the book he looked at the time and saw that it was getting late and his comrades were probably wondering where he was. He set the book down and picked up the other 9 volumes, he then proceeded to the front desk. If he was right he had to check them out.

"Wow that's a lot of books." An older woman said as he set them down on the desk. "Checking them out?" Silence "I'll need to see your school ID." He shrugged and gave her the 'I don't know what your talking about look'. "I'm guessing you don't have one yet... Let's make a deal. I saw you making those girls quiet down over there and I could use help like yours... you help me keep it quiet in here and I'll give you the books you need and want." He lifted his head and thought for a minute before nodding it slowly. She smiled and handed him the books. "Hope you like them." He walked off, happy he had something other to do than roam the grounds, but annoyed he had to work to get what he wanted. At least it was better than being stuck anywhere else there was noise.

* * *

**Saturday: 0900 hours, Knockout, Science Building**

Knockout walked down the corridor with style in each step. Anyone who saw him knew he was a stickler for what he wore and how he presented himself. He turned to a room with the numbers 180B printed on the door and walked in. He looked around to see about 4 people in there, each at separate metal tables. He walked around to each table looking at their work. One man who had buttoned up his lab coat was dissecting a frog and it's internal organs. He grimaced at the sight, yes he dissected things, but not human squishy things. He then walked over to a woman who was putting together an unsophisticated but well done robotic arm, he slightly nodded in approval at her work. He then walked over to another man who was mixing together chemicals and getting different results each time. Another woman was at the end table trying to dissect a small rodent, but her had was shaking rapidly as she brought the scalpel closer to the creature.

"I would stop if I were you." He said to the woman, she turned around and backed up bumping into the table. "I see that you're not fully prepared to cut this creature open."

"A-am t-to." He raised a brow and stared at her.

"Name."

"J-Jessica."

"Put the scalpel down."

"I-I'm good." He sighed and took the shaking scalpel out of her hand. "Hey!" He took a flashlight from a nearby table, and shined it into her eyes, making her shut them.

"Look at me." He demanded. She slowly re-opened her eyes and he shined then into them. "Your pupils are dilated, how much caffeine have you had?"

"Just 9 cups, I was up all night studying and had to stay awake."

"Well clearly your little experiment backfired. I Recommend plenty of sleep and a week off of that coffee." She shakily nodded her head and reached for the scalpel. "Now!" He pointed to the front door and she walked to it. Once she was out everyone turned to him.

"What's your problem, coming in here and telling us what to do!?" The first man said.

"First of all, I am not telling all of you what to do, only her, second I am here to oversee all your work, and third I am a doctor and know a frazzle when I see one." He set his hands onto his hips and glared at the man.

"Who are you?" The other woman asked.

"Knockout, medic and scientist. plus fellow student." He mumbled the last part, although they had caught it.

"If your a student then why are you the one overseeing us and helping us in science lab?"

"Because I am more advanced than you in my studies." The man scoffed.

"Ya right, and I'm Einsteins great grandson."

"Why I-" Knockout stomped towards the man but was stopped when the other woman walked in his way.

"Boys! Really," She gave them both 'the eye' "You." She said pointing to the man. "He just helped out Jessica, the least you can do is show some respect." Knockout smirked at the man. "And you!" The girl said now pointing to Knockout. "If your the one who is to oversee and help us the least you need to do is act older than us. You both are not children.

"But Katherine-"

"Don't but Katherine me Donny, you need respect or do I need to tell the head of science that your behavior has again gotten out of hand, trust me he 'will' go through with his threat." They glared at each other for a moment before he relaxed his body and got back to work grumbling to himself. "Sorry about him, he's got some anger issues.. My names Katherine. Yours?"

"Knockout." He hesitantly shook her hand.

"Cool name." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "So your studies are more advanced, what are you taking?"

"In your terms I guess you could say my knowledge is out of this world." She huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Well, welcome to science lab, here we accomplish homework, do tests and practice whatever we need to... I'm in to get my degree in robotic science." She pointed to the three clawed robotic arm and smiled. "I've been working on it for a long time now." Her voice was elated and full of accomplishment. "I'll let you get to work so I can get back to mine, usually we don't need much help or checkup, so feel free to leave whenever."

Knockout thought about leaving but decided that there was nothing better to do, so he stayed and watched as the humans worked on their projects. He laughed to himself a couple times thinking about how humans could acquire so much information in science but yet they did not even realize that aliens were walking among them, disguised as humans. Even if they themselves didn't know how they got like this, they were still truly Highly Advanced Mechanical Aliens from the planet Cybertron.

* * *

**Again sorry for not updating sooner and that it's shorter than the last, I seriously was stuck on what to do for the D-cons and wrote what came to me, although I have to give my sister credit for the fountain prank idea, without that I would still be stuck on what to do. I hope you like this chap though! I hope you liked the prank ideas, but come on me and my sis can't be the only ones to see College Decepticons doing this.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. Thanks for the all the reviews I have gotten so far, they really motivate me to write and write. I am accepting any chap or OC ideas if you have any that you want me to put in. **

**One last thing I want to add, while I was writing this chap I had remembered that I had forgotten one character. PredaKing! I was like Crap! I totally forgot him, so any of you who were wondering about him, I will be adding PredaKing soon enough.**


	7. Welcome to College, Chapter 7

**Welcome to College**

Arcee's Day out

**Saturday: 0700 hours, DE'ANDRA DELTA SORORITY HOUSE**

Every girl in the house was gathered in the kitchen, talking, laughing, but most of all watching as Jade finished up Arcee's makeup.

"Aaaaaaannnnd Done!" Jade put the brush back into the kit and stood back. "Perfect." She handed Arcee a mirror and she looked at herself. She starred in awe at what the Jade had done, her eyelids were a light pink with purple intertwined, plus her eyelashes were longer and fuller than usual. She had hints of pink brushed along her cheeks and her lips were an icy light pink color.

"I look beautiful."

"You looked beautiful before, I just added to it."

"Thanks Jade." She smiled brightly at her new friend and stood up. "Where's Dusty?"

"Oh she's out helping get lunch ready at the cafeteria and then she's heading to the computers lab to finish up some homework." Arcee nodded and walked to the living room with Jade following. "Hey so I thought we could go out shopping for some new clothes and accessories. Since you seem to be barren in that aspect of life."

"Uh sure, I thought later today we could go to the Leadership speech, in the Auditorium too."

"Sounds kinda boring."

"I read a sign that said Optimus was going to be giving the speech."

"Count me in." Arcee rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the house with Jade, heading towards the mall.

* * *

**Saturday: 0800 hours, Arcee, Shopping mall**

Arcee had never been to a clothing shop, of course before this, she was a Highly Advance Mechanical Being, emphasizing Mechanical, the closest she came to something like this was a new paintjob. The two girls walked in and went straight to the back, to a sign that read SALE!. They shopped for a bit, Jade finding loads of clothing and Arcee finding a few select clothing of her style. Jade peered at her and raised a brow.

"Seriously, that's it? Come on were girls, find something fun!"

"Well, the truth is I've never been shopping at a mall before."

"WHAT! Oh my gosh! You're kidding right!?" Arcee shook her head and looked to the clothing she had. Jade started to pull clothing off of random racks and throw them into her friends arms. When Jade looked over she saw that Arcee could barely see above the clothing. "Alright, you go try these on."

"You mean wear them, but these are the stores clothing.?"

"I know, but as long as you stay in the dressing area and not walk out you'll be fine. Now go for crying out loud." She shoved her into a room and shut it, afterwards she walked to a nearby chair and waited. Minutes passed and Jade still waited for Arcee to come out. "Hey Cee, you ok?"

"Uh, ya. Just fine."

"Alright, when you get it on I wanna see it." She heard a mumbled 'ok' and sat back down, seconds later Arcee came out with a completely new outfit on. Her shirt was a lavender blue color that hung around her waist and was a film like fabric that you could see through, but her torso was covered with a silkier fabric enabling her appropriate cover up, and her sleeves hung around her arms. She had on jean capris that folded at the end, and the pockets were decorated in diamonds. She also had on a pair of dark blue flip flops. "Love It! Now try on the next set!"

"But I-" Jade gave her the stink eye and she walked back into the dressing stall. Minutes later she came back out with a bright pink v-neck shirt and a pair of green neon shorts. "No. I will not wear this, never in a million mellanias."

"I agree, it's to, bright for you." Arcee walked back in and put on another pair of clothes, when she walked back out she had on a lighter pink one shoulder shirt, with a pair of royal blue shorts. "Totally you." She walked back in and got herself back into her original clothing. When she walked back out she held the first and last sets of clothing she had tried on.

"I'm done here."

"That's all you're getting?"

"That's all I need for now, anyways I want to look at something else." Jade shrugged and followed Arcee to the counter. After she bought her new clothes she headed down to a store that had caught her eye when they had first come in.

When they walked in the girls immediately covered their ears to block the loud and obnoxious music that was playing. The scenery around them was eye popping and loud just like the heavy metal music they had. "Looks like Miko came in and redecorated the place."

"Who's Miko?" Jade asked practically yelling.

"Just someone back at home." Jade nodded her head and slowly uncovered her ears to try and get used to the music.

"So what brought you here?"

"This." Arcee held out a pair of motorcycle pants and a matching jacket that were royal blue and pink. She then grabbed some biker shoes and helmet that were the same colors and design.

"What's all this for?"

"When I get my motorcycle, if I get one, but I also like the outfit." Jade shrugged as Arcee set the outfit onto the counter and pulled out her wallet. She was thankful now that she had sometimes watched Jack pay for things the same way, so now she could use that to her knowledge without embarrassing herself. She handed the man the money when he told her how much it was and he took it. She was hoping to get a motorcycle sometime soon and have it painted to look like what her alt-form had previously. It was the least she could do to help her remember home. "Thanks." She took the bag from the man and walked out with Jade.

"Next stop, food court! I'm starved."

"Ok," They hurried to the food court and bought lunch, as they ate Arcee kept looking to her phone that she had found in her shorts pocket, she assumed it was a replacement of her comm link. "It's almost 10, so we better get going soon, or were going to miss the speech."

"Mmk." Was all Jade could say since her mouth was full of food.

* * *

**Saturday: 1000 hours, Arcee, Auditorium**

Arcee and Jade sat in the back of the large room. They watched as Optimus walked to the stage and then up the stairs.

"Ahem." Arcee and Jade turned to look at him.  
"May I have your Attention." He said loudly and calmly making everyone else turn to face him. "I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, as well as a fellow student. I will be giving a speech about leader ship today."

"His voice.. It's just so.. Wow." Jade said latching onto every word he said. Arcee rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat. They listened and watched as a man from the audience questioned Optimus about what he had to say and Arcee clenched her fists at his harsh comments.

"And what if the baby is dead!?" Jade asked after he had explained how to incorperate Patience, Respect, and compassion into a fire rescue.  
"You would still grab the child." He answered confidently as a few looks went around. "You would grab the child so at the least it could have a proper burial, and the parents knew that you tried your best." Arcee watched him look to the man again and raised a brow. "Do you understand me now?"

"Yes." The man replied slumping into his seat. Optimus then went onto explain how a leader should know how to fight, so he or she may back up their team members. She listened intently but jerked when he called her to come up. Jade nudged her side and smiled, gesturing for her to go up. She did and waited as the man brought out a cushion as Optimus faced her and covered the mic. "You alright with this."

"Perfectly fine, I need to get some fighting in." She said cooly.

"I'll go easy on you."

"Ha! Don't bother, I'm going to whoop your tail." The man who had given him the microphone brought out a small human size inflatable pad that would cushion the falls. She started with a simple locking maneuver but he flipped her over his head making her land on the pad. She swiped his legs and knocked him down, she went to go hit him but he locked her into a strong grip. Once he let go she walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Someone likes you." Jade whispered into her ear.

"Ya right, he's just my Lea-friend."

"He said your a 'Very Good Friend', he likes you but is to embarrassed to show it." She turned her attention back to Optimus just in time to catch the man practically yelling at him.

"You wanna know what, I don't think your a leader, I think they just pulled you from the street and pushed you into talking to us.. I'm out." The man got up from his seat and walked out of the auditorium and Arcee clenched her fists even tighter.

"I'll be back." She got up from her seat and followed the man out of the auditorium. She saw that he was still in the auditoriums main entrance, the doors were locked from the outside so no one could get in, and there were no windows. Not to mention the room was soundproof from every aspect, if all doors were closed, which they were.

"Hey YOU!" The man turned to her with an angered expression. "What's the big Idea, walking in there and ranting off like some youngling.

"Don't want to hear it." He said foully, he reached his hand for the door, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Arcee's face red with anger and her fist pulled back. Before he could do anything she swung her fist forward and snatched his left cheek.

"If you mess with the leader, you mess with the pack." She jabbed him in the stomach with her knee and watched as he fell over gasping for breath.

"Wha- what was that for?" He asked painfully.

"You disrespected Optimus, no one disrespects him. Understood." She picked him up by the collar and he starred at her in awe at her strength. "You can either leave silently and forget this ever happened... or... you can keep ranting and get another fist full." He looked to her fist that was pulled back and ready to strike.

"I-I'll leave, just please don't hurt me, I'm havin a bad day that's all."

"Well next time, don't bring it out on those who are teaching you something useful." She dropped him and he scurried out of the small room. When he was gone and no one was around she flicked her fist that she had punched him with. "Dang't you, that Hurt! Who knew humans were this weak." She held her wrist and made sure no one had seen anything. Before she could go back in Jade came out with a worried expression on her face.

"You ok? You've been gone for ten minutes."

"Ya fine. Hows the speech so far?"

"Ok, I was thinking if you wanted to go-"

"Sure, I already know a bunch of this stuff anyways." Her and Jade walked out the doors and back to their sorority house, since Arcee suggested that they get some plans together on how to beat the ALPAHS.

* * *

**Gah, It's even shorter this time. Sorry. But either way, I hope you like this chap, any of you who were wondering what Arcee had done to the man when he walked out, you now know! **

**I have a question for you all, next chapters I wanted to have it to where the different houses get a mascot. I know what I'm doing for the D-cons thanks to an idea from Shohanny! But don't know what I could do for the A-bots and the Sorority house? So if you could send in any ideas that be great!**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. If you have any Ideas for Future chaps or OC's I'd love to see them! Thanks to all my readers who have Read, Reviewed, Favorited, or Followed, it really keeps me motivated to write more!**


	8. Welcome to College, Chapter 8

**Welcome to College**

PredaKings find

**Saturday: 2200 hours, Sahara Desert,**

PredaKing flew through the sky, chasing after the signals that he had picked up from the Autobots and Decepticons, a few days ago. He watched as sea turned to land and land turned to desert. Soon enough he was at the designated place. He landed in his alt-form and roamed the area.

Up ahead of him he saw a large dark cloud surfacing the sand. He thought it was odd, because he had flown over this desert many times and never seen this cloud. He cautiously walked up to it, digging his claws into the sand, and put his head forward, trying to scout out if anyone or thing was in there. As he was looking PredaKing felt a swift breeze flowing towards the cloud, he discarded it and kept looking. It was when the breeze became a sucking wind that was pulling him closer to the cloud, he tried to fly away, but he failed. He dig his claws further into the sand, but he couldn't keep himself stable against the wind.

"I am PredaKing, nothing is stronger than me!" Those were his last words before he was engulfed into the grey cloud and knocked out.

* * *

**WOW, That is epically short. Never knew I was capable of such shortness. Oh well, I just wanted to tell you how PredaKing found his way to the college campus. He will show up in a couple chapters. **

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I am taking Chap or OC ideas for the future chapters, so if you have any, I would love it if you could send em in. Until next chap!**


	9. Welcome to College, Chapter 9

**Welcome to College**

New Recruit

**Sunday: 1200 hours, Autobots, Pet Shelter**

**I want to give credit to Autobot Slipstream for the OC of Breonna, thank you!**

Bumblee and SmokeScreen roamed ahead of the others as they looked at all the animals. They were now in the CAT section of the shelter and were awing at all the cats. Optimus walked over to a black cat and watched as it turned around to look at him with it's yellow glowing eyes. It hunched up and scratched a paw out at him hissing.

"Hey boss b- Optimus, I think that one likes you." Optimus raised a brow at the Bulkhead.

"These animals have a funny way of showing a likeness towards people."

"That's mittens, our aggressive one." A woman walked up behind the two men smiling. "If your looking for a more calm cat I would suggest Nightmare." They looked over to see a white and grey cat kicking in its sleep. "I know right, you would think the names got mixed up, but no. Nightmare over there was named because of all the nightmares she had when she sleeping." They heard a meowing and then a hiss and looked over to see SmokeScreen holding his hand that had three scratches on it. "Sorry about that." The girl said picking up the arched cat. "Joy here, hates men." She pet the cat and it started purring. "Something to do with her previous owner."

"Can we look at the dogs now, I don't think these cats are agreeing with us." WheelJack said holding the door.

"It would be best." They all walked out and to the large room that was full of barking dogs. Once they were there, they all split up to roam different sections of the dog shelter. SmokeScreen and Bumblebee went down a random isle and ended up getting the small dog section. Bulkhead and WheelJack went down a different isle and ended up finding the more bulkier aggressive dogs. Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus ended up going down their own separate isle's.

Optimus looked at the small and large dogs that roamed around their small cages, looking at him with sad eyes, hoping he could be their next owner. He frowned a little, sad that these dogs did not have a place to call home. As he walked down the isle he did not notice one dog in particular wagging his tail and ever so diligently starring at him. As he passed the dog barked loudly and he stopped making the dog bark again. Optimus backtracked and looked to the Dark Grey Great Dane that had stiff pointy ears and a short budded tail.

"Hello." He said barley crouching down to get to the dogs level. The dog barked and wagged his tail harder. "And who might you be." He looked to the paper but saw that there was no name. The dog barked again loudly and Optimus covered his ears. "You sound like Thunder when you bark.." Optimus tapped his chin and thought. "Hm, Thunder, that's a good name for you." The dog sat down and pawed the gate that was cutting him off from the outside world. A man walked up to him and cleared his throat. "May I help you sir." Optimus said facing the man and standing up.

"Do you need any help looking around for an animal?"

"I think I'm good."

"I see you found out loudest one here, poor guy is going tomorrow." The dog whimpered and scooched back.

"Go?"

"Ya, if a dog stays here for a long period of time, we have to." He slid his finger over his neck and Optimus nodded. "But they are up for adoption until the final hour. All dogs who are in line to go this week are on sale."

"I will have to talk with my family first." The guy smiled and walked off past Optimus just as the others came around the corner.

"Nothing." Ultra Magnus said.

"I hate small dogs." SmokeScreen followed.

"Bulldogs are cool, but I could probably live without all the slobber." WheelJack said wiping his hands on his pants. Optimus looked to his family and saw that they all seemed bummed that they couldn't find an animal for their house, or as what other Fraternity housed called them Mascot.

"Why don't you all go on back to the house, I have a few other things to catch up on." Optimus said calmly. They all walked off leaving their leader behind. Once he saw them walk out of the parking lot, through the window he grabbed the man who had spoken to him beforehand. "I would like to adopt him."

"Great choice. We'll just have you sign a few adoption papers, pick out his name, and pay for him. You can also buy some supplies if you need to." The man took the dog out and attached him to a leash. Optimus followed him to the front desk and wrote out all the information they needed.

"So, what's his new name?" The woman said taking his first set of papers.

"Thunder." The dog barked at Optimus as he said his new name, and the girl laughed.

"Would you like to buy some necessities for him?" She took out a bag of dog food and a lightning yellow collar and leash.

"If it is required."

"Well the food is, if you don't have any. But the leash is up to you, although I would recommend it since he's new and you don't know what he would do." He nodded and paid for all of it, he then set the collar and leash onto the dog. Once they were out Thunder started to pull against the leash whimpering. He looked to the dog funny and then to the open space around him. He walked to the other side of the road that was large grassy field and he unlatched the dog from his grip. Thunder stopped and looked to his new owner, Optimus nodded and the dog took off running, he was faster than any other creature he had seen on this planet, he raced around trees, bushes, and the park. When all of his energy wiped out from him he plopped down on the grass that was underneath a shaded tree. Optimus walked over and sat down next to him. Thunder rolled over and laid his head onto his owner's lap giving him the sorrow face.

"You're a very active one aren't you?" Thunder barked in response and rolled over again so that his chin was resting against Optimus's lap. "Alright." Optimus pet his dog and smiled as Thunder's body became less stiff and more in a relaxed state.

* * *

**Sunday: 1400 hours, AUTOBOT FRATERNITY HOUSE**

"Where's Optimus, he should be back by now?" Ratchet asked as he walked into the main living room. Bee shrugged paying attention to the TV and eating dried cereal. "Give me that!" Ratchet snagged the cereal box from Bee making the boy flip around and grab for it. "This." He said shaking the box in front of Bee. "Is for breakfast, not snacks. Human food isn't like energon, we have to buy it, and that takes money, and money is hard to get for us." He walked off with the box and Bee slumped into the couch pouting. BumbleBee and SmokeScreen flipped through the channels bored to death. As they watched cartoons they heard the door open and close, they looked over to see Optimus with a slight...smile... on his face. They looked down when they heard panting and saw a large dark grey dog.

"A dog! Awsome, Optimus!" SmokeScreen said jumping over the couch and running to the dog. "What's it's name?" Everyone else walked into the main living room, due to the commotion that SmokeScreen was causing.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet out new Mascot, Thunder." Optimus said with slight happiness in his voice, instead of his usual monotone way.

"A dog? With all do respect sir, but shouldn't we be paying attention to getting back home than buying animals?" Ultra Magnus asked seriously.

"Until we can figure out how we got here and how we can get back, we might as well try and live the way humans do." Ultra Magnus folded his arms and raised his head.

"If that is what you think is best, sir." Once Optimus let Thunder off of his leash he bolted towards the kitchen, everyone watched as he disappeared. Silence was heard for a few seconds until the sound of glass breaking washed over them and the angry voice of Ratchet.

"I NEEDED THAT!... Wha-! A DOG!" Optimus walked from his position and into the kitchen to the scene of the crime. A glass bowl that had water in it had been knocked to the ground, Thunder was crawling on his belly towards his new owner with large guilty eyes.

"It's alright Thunder." He said.

"A dog Optimus? Have you gone mad!?"

"I thought it would help us all to cope with the change." Ratchet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright Optimus, but keep it away from me when I'm working."

"Alright." Optimus walked out with Thunder. He couldn't help but smile, even though he was Ratchet's leader, Ratchet had always treated as his son. As he walked back into the living room the doorbell rang. He opened it up to see a beach blonde hair girl with red emerald eyes, she had on a silk summer dress and high heels. Behind her stood another girl with red hair, and autumn green eyes, her outfit consisted of a yellow v-neck and sports pants, she also had pale blue headband that was hidden under her hair except for her forehead.

"Hi, I'm Brittnianne. And this is Breonna." She pointed back to the girl who wasn't there anymore. She looked back and then to the ground when she felt something bump against her leg.

"You have a dog! Oooohhh he sooooo CUTE!" She crawled under Brittnianne trying to reach the dog.

"Get Up!" She pulled Breonnas arm up and jerked her into place. "Sorry about that, someone forgets to use the part of her brain that actually works." She shooed her away and smiled at Optimus. "As I was saying, I'm having a welcoming party for all the new Fraternity and Sorority houses." She looked past him at all the others and then to Ratchet who had walked in. "Uhhh, 30 years is our age limit." She handed Optimus a piece of paper and smiled. "Bye." She walked off towards the red haired girl and grabbed her wrist pulling her away. Optimus shut the door and looked to the paper.

"We gonna go?"

"That is your choice Bulkhead, although I would deem it an unwise choice to affiliate with people who are on the same level as Megatron. "I am sorry if she offended you Ratchet."

"It's fine, but she needs an attitude check."

"I agree." Silence filled the room and everyone looked around awkwardly.

"Wow! She was hot!" They all looked to SmokeScreen who had his mouth dropped open and his eyes were larger than usual. Ratchet walked over to him and backslapped his head. "OW! What was that for."

"I don't have my wrenches for the time being, so I will be using what the humans call a Gibbs Slap." The rookie scowled at him and walked out of the room holding the back of his head. Thunder ran around Optimus's legs and barked, once he got his owners attention he ran to the back door and wagged his tail ferociously. He let him out and shut the door.

* * *

**YES! A New Chap! I hope you all like the Autobots new mascot Thunder, I tried to go for the large but loving side in him. For any NCIS fans out there, I hope you caught onto my little thing I slipped into there, but hey, wrenches and human heads don't mix well so, I had to improvise.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I am accepting any future chap and OC ideas you might have! *Checks time and pouts* Well I best be getting to bed if I want to wake up in the morning, until next chap!**


	10. Welcome to College, Chapter 10

**Welcome to College**

Welcome PredaKing

**Sunday: 1200 hours, DECEPTICON FRATERNITY HOUSE**

**Well that took a bit to upload, sorry I haven't uploaded in a bit, stupid writers block hit me. But now it's up so Enjoy**

* * *

"What Is That Retched Noise!" Megatron bellowed covering his ears.

"I do not know sir." StarScream said also trying to mask out the noise too. Ever since they had woken up, they had heard a loud 'meowing' sound. They hadn't figured out the cause of the sound, but the one thing they knew, was that it was overly annoying.

"It sounds as if it is coming from the front door." Knockout said eyeing the black door with it's golden doorknob.

"Then open it and kill the thing that is making that sound!" Knockout backed up at Megatrons anger and walked to the door, he then proceeded to open it but nothing was out there. He heard the sound again and looked down to see a creature that the humans called a cat. It was black and orange with a yellow splotch in the middle of its torso. The cat didn't even look up to him, instead it walked past him and into the house with superiority in each step. It made its way over to Megatron and lept up onto the coffee table, the cat then sat down and starred at him. "What does this thing want that makes it so loud?" Megatron asked glaring at the cat.

"I wouldn't know My Liege, but there is something on his neck." Megatron reached for the golden chain that was around his neck that had a name tag attached to it. When he flipped it in his fingers he noticed the tag was the Predacon symbol. He read it and a deep maniacal laugh emitted from him. "What is so funny?"

"Somehow, PredaKing, managed to get himself turned into a cat and sent here. This is to perfect." The others who were in the room, which consisted of StarScream and Knockout laughed as well at PredaKings predicament. The cat hissed and hunched his back at them.

"Tell me PredaKing, what is it like to change from a Mighty Beast to a small helpless animal?" StarScream asked calming down his laughter. PredaKing hissed at the SIC and used his claws as weapons when he flicked his ear. "Arg, you insolent creature!" StarScream grabbed his bleeding hand and held it close to himself. The cat stuck his nose into the air and jumped off of the table with his tail raised high. "That stupid creature seems to think he runs the house." Megatron got up and picked the cat up by its neck.

"Not here he isn't. This is my domain, and if you think you can take over it, you are gravely mistaken."

"So we are getting rid of him?" StarScreams voice held an ounce of hope.

"Oh no StarScream, we will keep him. But only because he will be a valid asset to our cause." Megatron threw the cat onto the couch next to his SIC. "He can roam around the Autobots house and get information."

"I hate to be the downer here, Lord Megatron." Knockout began. "But, as a human creature, he will not be able to talk normal, instead he will-"

"I know that Knockout."

"Of course, My Liege, you know everything."

"Do not mock me Knockout I do still have the power to eradicate you... I will have SoundWave attach a camera to him, so that he may give us visual aid."

"If I may say Lord Megatron, how will a camera not be seen by the Autobots?" Megatron rolled his eyes and looked to his SIC.

"If you would use what brain you have StarScream, you would know that SoundWave could create a camera small enough to not be seen by those around him." StarScream nodded his head and didn't speak another word.

They sat around the house for what felt like eternity, being a human was tiring and boring to them, especially since they saw nothing fit to do. ShockWave was up in one of the rooms doing who knows what to something, he was probably experimenting on some helpless butterfly. SoundWave had walked in and out a few times, grabbing food, supplies, and electronics that laid around the house. Knockout had gone out for a while, saying he wanted to scout around, although if anyone knew him, they would know he never did as he said, unless it was urgent. StarScream watched what the human called TV and he had found a channel that was full of cartoons, one's they called Looney Tunes, he had found it oddly amusing at that time. And Megatron was up in his room, planning out attacks and defenses against the Autobots.

PredaKing at the moment was laying on the top of the couch sleeping, but he had made sure before his nap that he was a few seats away from StarScream. The two looked up when they heard flapping sounds from the hallway. They saw SoundWave's raven fly in and land on the coffee table. He picked up the TV remote in his beak and spread his wings ready to fly. Before he could though, PredaKing pounced on him and dug his claws into LaserBeaks wings. The bird let out a painful squak and tried to get away. StarScream, knowing he would be deep in trouble if he let the TIC bird die, tried to intervene but only received another scratch from the cat who hissed and glared at him. The bird seeing his chance, escaped and flew from the table only to be chased by PredaKing. He let out calls and squaks through the remote trying to get away from the cat that was chasing him. As he reached the end of the hallway, SoundWave opened his room door and let the bird fly in, before he could shut it PredaKing ran in and attacked LaserBeak who was now perched on the bed. The cat hissed when SoundWave's bird scratched him with his claws in his stomach. SoundWave picked PredaKing up and glared at him, he opened his door and threw him out before abruptly shutting it. The cat stuck his nose into the air and walked back down the hallway to the living room. When he go there he saw that StarScream was fast asleep, slumped agains the couch with one foot on the coffee table. The TV was still on and playing a new episode of the show. PredaKing jumped into his lap and curled up, he may of hated the man, but there was just something about human laps that was comforting. He shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep while curling his tail so that it covered his face.

* * *

**Saturday: 1600 hours, DECEPTICON FRATERNITY HOUSE**

Megatron walked out of his room and slammed the door shut. He made his way out to the living room to see his SIC sleeping and PredaKing curled up onto his lap. StarScream had drool coming from his mouth and he was snoring, Megatron pulled out his phone and took a video of it all. If, and whenever his SIC didn't do his job right, he would resort to what the humans called BlackMail. He walked to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He really hated how humans needed to consume more than Cybertronians on a daily basis, when Transformers could take at the least a cube a day, humans had to have the least two meals day. The doorBell rang as he walked out, watching StarScream snorted and woke up making PredaKing wake up to. Megatron looked to them and gave them a freaked out look.

"That never happened." StarScream said, embarrassment filling his voice.

"Trust me I would rather forget it." They walked to the front door and StarScream opened it to see a beach blonde girl with Emerald green eyes and a girl next to her who had red hair with a blue headband under her hair only showing around her forehead.

"Hi, I'm Brittnianne and this is..." She looked back to see that the other girl was missing. "Breonna!" The other girl looked up from her kneeling position into Brittnianns face. "What Are You Doing Down There!"

"I saw a kitty!" She crawled between the legs of the two men and over to the cat that was perched on a chairs top. She grabbed the cat and started to pet him. "He's so adorable, what's his name."

"PredaKing." StarScream answered fumbled. The cat purred at the scratching he was getting form the girl.

"Breonna, use what little brain cells you have and get over here Now!" Breonna listened and walked back to Brittnianne still holding the cat. "I am so sorry about her." She took PredaKing from the red haired girls grasped and handed him back to Megatron, afterwards she took out a hand sanitizer and cleaned her hands. "As I was saying..." She looked to Breonna and spoke through her teeth. "Before I was interrupted... I am having a welcoming party for all the new Sorority and Fraternity houses. And I want you all to come... but don't bring that." She pointed to the cat and he hissed at her. She checked Breonnas watch and smiled. "I have to go, hope to see you there."

"Bye!" They walked down the driveway and passed Knockout who walked into the house, StarScream kept watching the girls and saw the blonde girl smack the back of the red haired girl, in a way, he felt kind of bad for her. They both reminded of himself and Megatron.

"Who were they?" Knockout asked holding a bag. He was handed the paper and he looked at it. "Sounds intriguing, maybe we should go, it would help us in out quest to understand the humans more."

"Your reason is valid Knockout." Megatron said sitting in a chair. Silence ran through the air before StarScream caught the bag in the corner of his eye.

"What's in the bag." StarScream raised a brow at the decepticon medic.

"It's none of your business." They glared at each other for a minute.

"As Second In Command of the Decepticons, I demand to see what is in the bag."

"No."

"You dare Defy a direct order?... Give me that." He reached for the bag but Knockout pulled it away in time. He reached for it a second time and grabbed hold. "Give me that bag."

"Give me my privacy." As they fought a bottle flew out and near Megatrons feet. The warlord picked it up and examined it.

"Hair products. HA hahaha." StarScream laughed at the medic as he looked at the bottle embarrassed.

"StarScream!" Megatron bellowed. "I would suggest giving our medic his privacy." He whipped out his phone and pulled up the video. "We wouldn't want this circulating the area now would we." The video played of him and the cat sleeping while he was drooling and snoring. Knockout snickered and StarScream shot him a look making him shut-up.

"No we would not Lord Megatron." StarScream said defeated as he took the bottle from Megatron and shoved it back to Knockout. "Take it and Leave!" Knockout did, and Megatron followed afterwards back to his own quarters to get back to planning.

* * *

**Have you guys see the last Episode of Transformers Prime, I just saw it and My mind thought EPIC! Can't wait for the Movie! **

**So, kind of a short Chapter, couldn't think of anything better to do, but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I am still taking chap ideas and OC's if you wanna send any in. Thanks to everyone who had Favorited, Followed and Review So far, it help me to feel motivated to write! **


	11. Welcome to College, Chapter 11

**Welcome to College**

New friend

**Sunday: 1200 hours, Arcee, Campus grounds**

Jade, Dusty, and Arcee were out on campus using their rollerblades, but Arcee kept losing her balance and falling down. How was it that as a motorcycle she could easily maneuver on 2 wheels but now she could barely stand up on 8.

"Oomph. ow." She rubbed her butt and looked up to her 2 new friends who were trying hard not to laugh at her mistake. "Can I get some help?" Her sarcasm was moe serious than funny.

"I would of never thought that a girl like you, didn't know how to ride rollerblades." Jade said pulling her up to her feet.

"I've never had rollerblades before, I'm more of a Motorcycle girl." The girls rode next to her for a bit until she got the hang of using the new wheels. They rode around the campus looking at the different clubs they could enter, and the people who were out. Jade passed by a box not paying attention to the contents inside, that was until she heard a small yelp. She backtracked and looked in it to see a batch of small poodle puppies.

"Hey girls, over here." She waved to Arcee and Dusty who made their way back. When they got there, they couldn't help but admire the small dogs.

"100$ each." A man said walking up to them and sitting in a foldable chair.

"100$!? That's a lot for puppies."

"Purebred, you're lucky I'm selling them this cheep." He folded his legs and sat back taking a drink from his soda.

"We should get one their so cute." Jade said looking at a small white poodle who was using her sibling as a stepping ladder to reach them.

"Jade, that's a lot of money, for one dog, not to mention a small dog."

"They grow bigger than that missy. 100$ is my final offer." Jade reached into her purse and pulled out a tube of lipstick, she put it on and Dusty face palmed knowing what was coming.

"Would you be able to do 50, it's for me and my sisters, we've always wanted a dog." She batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly at the man, who was at least 2 or 3 years older than her.

"How about... No." He took another sip of his drink and looked at her.

"Fine." She said harshly. "if I pay you 100$, you have to throw in a dog toy, food, collar and leash. And that's 'my' final offer." She folded her arms and starred down at him. he looked to the puppies who had wide wondrous eyes starring at both him and the girls. He then took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine, take what pup you want, I'll give you the extras." The girls smiled as Jade handed him the money and picked up the white puppy who was now panting and making elated barking sounds at them. The man handed both Arcee and Dusty the extra add ons and they left.

* * *

**Sunday: 1230 hours, DE' ANDRA DELTA SORORITY HOUSE**

When they got back to the house Dusty and Arcee set the stuff down and followed Jade to the kitchen. The bright pink haired girl set the pup down and she yipped.

"What are we gonna name her?" Jade asked petting the dogs fur.

"Carmen? Dal-vie? Miracle?" Dusty replied using her fingers to count out the names.

"How about." Arcee pet the dog and smiled. "Duchess. Duchess of Delta Sorority."

"Oooohhh I love it. Duchess, shall be her name." A beeping sound came from Dusty's watch and she looked at it.

"Hey I gotta go meet my sisters right now, see you guys later." They waved goodbye and she left. Arcee walked out to the living room followed by Duchess and sat on the couch, their new dog jumped into her lap and eyed her, curiosity filling its eyes. She yawned and laid down in Arcee's lap and shut her eyes. Jade walked out a few minutes later and laughed at her friends predicament. She grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on much to Arcee's complaining. Arcee tried to reach for the remote but Jade took it and pulled it away from her, she tried again but Duchess squirmed in her lap protesting the sudden movement.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want to wake a sleeping dog would you?" Jade asked flicking the remote at Arcee. They looked down to her and Arcee let out a defeated sigh.

"Just please put on something good."

Halfway through the show Jade fell asleep. Arcee turned the TV off and got up from her seat, trying not to wake up Duchess, but failing in the process. Duchess opened her charcoal and blue eyes, while she let out a yawn and stretched. Her tail wagged when she saw Arcee walking towards the door. She lept form the couch and clawed at her leg giving her large begging eyes. Arcee rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to write a note, once she was finished she set the collar and leash onto Duchess. They then walked out of the house and into the heat of the day.

* * *

**Sunday: 1300 hours, Park**

When they got closer to the park Duchess started to get antsy with her leash, she would pull and tug at it against Arcee's grip.

"Slow down. We're almost there." The dog jumped around her feet and barked a few times, telling her she wanted to run. "Ok...ok." Arcee bent down and let her off of the leash, Duchess bolted from her and raced around the park. Arcee rolled her eyes and walked over to a shaded tree. As she was getting closer she passed a pack of girls talking among themselves and starring at one place in particular. She slowly walked past them to get a glimpse of their conversation.

"He is so hot!" One girl said a little tooenthusiastic like.

"I know right! And he's great with animals." Another girl said biting her lip. They all looked over to a man rested against a tree with his eyes closed and a large dark gray dog sleeping on his lap. Arcee walked past them and looked over, only to raise a brow. They had been starring at Optimus and whispering about him. Arcee laughed and shook her head, although she had to admit that he did look kinda cute with the dog. She snapped out of her thoughts and sat at a tree opposite of him. Duchess ran up to her and bounced around eyeing the ball that was stuffed into her new owners pocket. She took it out and watched as the dog barked in agreement. Arcee threw it and Duchess chased after it. Seconds later she came back with a stick.

"Where's the ball?" She dropped the stick and barked. Arcee took the end that wasn't slobbered and threw it. Duchess chased after it and came back with the ball she had thrown before. Arcee grabbed the ball, but Duchess held onto it and growled. "You want to play, you have to let got." The dog shook her head and pulled back. The tug of war lasted for a while before Duchess let go and wagged her tail. "Alright... Fetch." She ran after the ball almost jumping in the air a few times. As she watched, her phone rang and she pulled it out to see Jade's number. She answered it and got a worried voice on the other end.

{Where are you!?}

{Out, didn't you get my note?}

{Note?} She heard shuffling and then a paper Beneath fingers. Seconds later she heard and 'oh'. {Sorry, didn't see it. Have fun.} Before Arcee could say anything more Jade hung up, she put her phone back just in time to see Duchess running back with the ball. When she dropped the ball, Arcee picked it up and wiped off the slobber in the grass. She threw it again and watched as Duchess ran off again, this time slower, giving the impression that she was getting tired. Arcee looked up from her spot over to where Optimus had been sitting and saw that he was gone, she looked around the park to see him walking out of the park with the large dog By his side. Before she could get up Duchess ran back and dropped the ball at her feet, she then walked onto her lap and yawned.

Arcee stayed there for a while thinking about the future, the girls had elected her as their leader, mainly so she could help them fight against the Alphas. It couldn't be that hard, it was only a few brats that they had to go up against. She was snapped out of her thoughts by someone clearing their throat. Arcee looked up to see the Alpha Sorority leader.

"You're in my spot." She said rudely.

"Yeah, so." Arcee shrugged her shoulders at the girlS which consisted the one girl in front with the beach blonde hair, she still didn't know her name, and another girl behind her with red hair and a blue headband around her head.

"Sooo, I want it back."

"Look, I was here first, why don't you go find somewhere else to sit. There are plenty of other trees to sit under.

"This tree has my name on it, and I don't sit anywhere else because.." She looked around and made a disgusted expression. "It's so, muddy." Arcee rolled her eyes at the girls complaining and looked behind herself to see the name 'Brittnianne' carved into the tree.

"I've seen younglings act more mature than you." Brittniane stepped back appalled.

"I should tell the principle about your behavior, it's so rude!"

"Me rude? you're the one that interrupted my thinking so you could waste your time trying to make me move." The red haired girl tapped Brittnianne on the shoulder and pointed to a man walking through the park. She left Arcee and talked to the man before walking back with him.

"This is Chancellor Dabber."

"Miss, I'm going to have to have you move." The man said.

"Excuse me?"

"I wouldn't want to have to use force." Arcee took a deep breath in and slowly let it out to calm herself.

"Yes sir." She picked up Duchess and grabbed her things before walking off, as she did so she saw Brittnianne peck the mans cheek.

"Thank you daddy." Arcee shut her eyes and growled, maybe beating these girls would be harder than she thought, now that she knew the Alphas had the head of the University on their side. By now Duchess was up and walking around Her feet. She clipped her leash back on and walked back to the house, if they were to win, they would have to outsmart them all. Maybe that would even mean breaking a few rules.

* * *

**Yay, New chap! now they all have pets! I want to thank Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous for the OC's of Stardusts sisters, whom will make an appearance later in the story. **

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I am accepting future chap ideas, I'm a little full with OC's for the time being but will most likely be accepting more in future chapters. I want to thank all the people who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed! **


	12. Welcome to College, Chapter 12

**Welcome to college**

Alpha team

**First off I want to thank Autobot Slipstream for Rylee and Barrier for Moesha, I think they will be great add ons to the Alpha teams. Second, I am giving you a special chap inside the Alphas Sorority House, so you can see what it is like. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Monday: 0500 hours, EMERALD ALPHA SORORITY HOUSE**

Brittnianne coursed around the house fuming. She hated Delta's, especially the De'Andra Delta's Sorority. Breonna walked up behind her an tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"What!" Brittnianne yelled making her SIC take a step back.

"I wanted to say that I found the information you were looking for."

"The ones about the Delta's new sister?" The red haired girl nodded and her leader snatched the papers from her hand and looked them over. A sadistic smile formed on her face. "It seems as if Arcee doesn't even have a past, she's no where to be found." They looked towards the kitchen when they heard something bang agains the floor. The two girls walked in and saw Rylee picking up a small rock of gold, she had on a black leather jacket with a dark grey shirt underneath, her jeans were ripped up and scribbled on from years of boredom and use. She had on black, purple, and grey tennishoes that were a bit worn, Her hair was black with a purple streak going through it and her eyes were a stormy grey. "Rylee, rylee, rylee, what did I tell yo about stealing without my permission."

"I need money."

"I'm assuming you were going to sell that on the black market?" The girl nodded and stuffed the gold back into her backpack. "Only if you share half your selling's with me."

"You already get like 1000$ a week from your dad, why should she have to pay you?" They looked behind Breonna to see Moesha with her ams folded across her chest. She was around the same height as Arcee but was a bit more bulkier and stronger than most girls, showing that she worked out more. She had jet black hair and her eyes were a darker brown, She wore a white shirt fit with a dark grey hoodie, black pants and deep grey tennishoes.

"For your information it's 5000$ a week, but Daddy cut my pay so now it's 3000$ a week, and I can't live without my money. So as your leader I am saying you can't sell that unless you give me half, plus interest. All the girls rolled their eyes as her and she scowled. "Don't forget that I took you all in and I can easily kick you all out! I will not have your stupid insubordinate behavior!" All the girls eyed her surprised.

"I didn't even know you knew what 'insubordinate' meant."

"Watch it, Moesha." Brittnianne stormed out of the kitchen and to her room followed by Breonna.

"Don'y listen to her Rylee, she's just a stuck up brat."

"If you think that, then why do you stay here." Moesha shrugged her shoulders and walked away when Brittnianne called her, leaving Rylee by herself.

When Moesha walked into the room she saw Breonna snacking on a large twix candy bar, and Brittnianne sitting on her bed petting her cat Marygold. She was a white persian cat with blue eyes and a golden chain around her neck.

"Whatcha want?"

"You're good at pranking the new students?.." She nodded her head and Brittnianne smiled. "I want you to prank Arcee, to show her she can't mess with us. "

"When." Moesha said, now smiling.

"Before classes start, here on her papers it says her first class is at 7, so you're going to have to work fast." Moesha left to go and get her prank ready.

"What if this starts a prank war?" Breonna asked taking a too big of bite from her bar.

"We don't have to worry Breonna, because we have the best prankster on our team. Anyway, what's the worst they could do, my father is head of this university and if they do anything to upset me, their out. Just like the last team that tried to go against me." Breonna nodded her head nonchalantly.

"When's dinner, I'm starved."

"You just had a snack."

"Ya and now I'm finished with it, so I'm hungry." Brittnianne sighed and glared at her SIC.

"The snack is supposed to hold you over until dinner." Breonna's look was absent minded while her leader talked. "Why do I even try explaining things to you." Breonna raised her hand and jumped up and down with excitement.

"I know the answer!"

"That was a Rhetorical Question you dim-whit!"

"No it's not silly." She said waving off Brittnianne. "Rhetorical means history stuff." her leader face palmed and growled.

"That's Historical!"

"Oooooohhhh, no wonder everyone gives me funny looks when I correct them, they think I'm funny!" She laughed at herself and smiled.

"Hysterical!"

"Wow, you need to take an english class. Your words are so off." She left Brittnianes room with a large smile on her face. Brittnianne didn't even know how that girl got to college, heck how she even got out of elementary school. But she didn't care about that right now, instead her mind was more on getting rid of the Delta's once and for all.

* * *

**Short, I know, but this was just an insight of what Arcee is up for before classes. You shall know what the prank later, for now you must wait! *laughs Maniacally***

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. Until next Chapter! **


	13. Welcome to College, Chapter 13

**Welcome to College**

First day of school!

**Monday: 0700 hours, Autobots, MATH BUILDING**

Everyone except for Ratchet had math class, One: because it was it was college classes for freshmen and Two: it was required for whatever they were going into. The Autobots walked to math class carrying their new school supplies containing a backpack, books, paper and writing utensils.

SmokeScreen followed close behind his comrades more-so paying attention to the people around him than where he was headed. He watched as a group of boys went towards a girl with long black hair and a sky blue bow in the side. Her eyes were a pale green and didn't have a pupil instead they were more like orbs. She had on a black tank top fitted with a short sleeve green and white hoodie. She also had on jean shorts and a pair of black flip flops. The boy who seemed to be the leader, used his shoulder to bump into her and shove her against the wall. He turned around and smirked.

"'Watch' where you're going Queenie." He and his friends laughed.

"Shove it BrickFace, or do I have to send you back home to your mama?" Her voice was more angered than sarcastic.

"Ooohhh, someone got anger issues." One of his friend smirked and spoke up.

"I would be angry to if I couldn't see how ugly I was." They all laughed and Quennie elbowed the boy in the chest and he fell back.

"I may not be able to see you, but I sure as heck can hear you! and might I add your voice is obnoxious, it sounds like a goat who's hacking up a frog who's hacking up a microphone."

"For your information I just went and got surgery done." He said standing up and rubbing his sore chest.

"Maybe you should go back and sue the hospital." One of them glared at her and poked her shoulder about to speak, but was beaten.

"Back off!" The boys looked up to see a boy about their age standing behind the girl with an angered face, he was a bit taller than them and seemed intimidating. "I said, back off!" The boys left, grumbling between themselves. "You alright."

"I can fight my own battles." She pushed her backpack onto her shoulders and walked off.

"Why were those guys making fun about your sight." She sighed and turned to face him.

"I'm blind, and yes that's why my eyes are more like orbs."

"I would have never thought."

"Oh ya, suure. You're just a stupid boy who wan't to take advantage of my disability."

"No really, when you jabbed that guy in the chest with your elbow, it was perfect force and precision." He would know, he was a fighter.

"Really?" She asked with excitement hinted in her voice.

"Really, If I didn't know you I wouldn't think you were blind. I would of just seen your eyes as different than most peoples."

"Different?" The excitement left and she walked on.

"I think different is cool." She rolled her eyes at him, of course he would say that. "So what class do you have?"

"Math."

"Cool me too." SmokeScreen walked behind Queenie watching how she maneuvered the halls with no trouble whatsoever. Even though she was blind she was pretty good on her feet. Once they got to class, SmokeScreen saw that his family were scattered about in different places.  
Ultra Magnus was writing notes in his notebook, overachiever, would be most everyone's thought. Bulkhead was next to WheelJack and they were talking not paying attention to the people around them.  
BumbleBee was near the front doing something with his hands towards other people and they were just nodding and doing it back.  
Optimus Prime was near the far left in the middle taking glances at his comrades and writing notes, oblivious to the girls two rows up starring down at him and giggling.  
Queenie walked to the top of the classroom and took a seat that was positioned from the other people. SmokeScreen sat down next to her and she faced him.

"What are you doing."

"Sitting next to you, is that a crime?"

"Only if your here to 'help' me." She used her fingers to abbreviate 'help'.

"No, look just because you're blind it doesn't mean I'm going to treat you different from the others... You're a person too." Queenie turned her face away from him and smiled showing a hint of blushing, he was the first person besides her parents to treat her as a normal person, everyone else either made fun of her or tried to help her get around.

"May I have your attention." They looked to the front to see the teacher with a long ruler in his hand. It seemed they were of the few actually listening to him. CRACK! He whipped his stick against his metal desk and everyone turned to listen to him. "Now that I have your attention... I am professor Zaphain. Your new math teacher." He wrote his name on the board and turned back to them. "Well start off with something simple.."

* * *

Optimus listened to the teacher intently, bored but intently. He was five minutes into the class when a girl who was soaked head to toe in water walked in holding her dry backpack. Upon closer look he noticed it to be Arcee and she was angered. She walked over to her sorority sisters and sat down being eyed by the professor the whole time.

"Miss, I would advise you to dry yourself off from the shower before coming to class." Students snickered and watched as she slunk into her seat. Minutes later Brittnianne walked in with her posse. "Brittnianne, I see you're-"

"Hall pass!" She threw a paper onto the ground and walked up the steps towards Optimus, she sat next to him followed by the girls who proceeded to take the seats next to her. "Hi Optimus, how's your day?" She asked over sweetly.

"It is fine, you?" he asked back still trying to pay attention to the teacher.

"Oh it's great, you know, prank on the new student, laugh about it, come to class and fix my makeup.. That kind of stuff." She brought out her folder and opened it to reveal a makeup kit inside instead of school supplies.

* * *

Halfway into the lecture Ultra Magnus began to get tired and his hand cramped. He shook it and started taking notes again, he was on his fourth page and going onto his fifth.

"Any Questions?" The professor asked turning from the board to face his students. He raised his hand and waited for the teacher to call. "Yes, what do you have for me."

"The." He flipped through his pages until he found the one he was looking for. "Fifth question. If X is divided by Y and they are both subtracted by the square root of 18 and multiplied by Z200: Can you repeat the process again?"

"I am glad you asked that, this question was hard for me too when I first Started college." Bodies turned to Ultra Magnus and eyes glared at him with anger. A man next to him shook his head slowly while pursing his lips together. Once he finished the review, about ten minutes later, he went on with his lecture.

* * *

BumbleBee sat with his new friends, they listen to the teacher, though bored out of their minds. He looked around to see Ultra Magnus taking notes and ever so often shake his hand, Optimus was listening to the teacher and discreetly trying to move away from Brittnianne who was talking to him and pushing herself closer. SmokeScreen was sitting next to a girl who seemed more interested in listening to the teacher than watching. Bulkhead was laughing at some thing WheelJack had drawn in his notebook, apparently it wasn't something pertaining to school. And Arcee was sitting with her friends sulking in her anger, somehow she had gotten soaked and he figured it wasn't voluntarily. Once of his new friends poked him and handed him a piece of folded up paper that read.

Ice cream shop after class? We're all going.

He gave the note back and nodded in agreeance, as he turned back to the teacher a student in the back called out.

"Hey teach! What does 'Boring-Times-Never-Gonna-Use-Divided-by-Too-long- equal?" A few students snickered at his comment. The Professor eyed the student and pushed down his glasses as Bee looked back to see it was WheelJack who had made the comment.

"That would equal Detention." The other students ooh'd at the remark.

"Wha- Detention in college!?" Bee agreed, they were no experts but college was supposed to be more free than high school.

"Mr." The teacher flipped through some papers. "WheelJack... If you wish to act like a high schooler I shall treat you like one... See me after class, I shall have a five page assignment for you." He folded his arms and slumped into his seat as others laughed at him. Bee turned back to the teacher and thought. WheelJack wasn't one for being rude, out of line, yes, rude no. He would have to ask him when they got back to the house.

* * *

Bulkhead looked to WheelJack and frowned.

"What? You know I can't resist a good bet. And besides I go us some money." He held out the green paper in front of Bulkhead's eyes and he pushed it down.

"Ya a bet that got you in trouble... We're human now Jackie, and we're still trying to figure stuff out, I think we should leave the games till later."

"Woah, look who's going all Ultra Magnus on me."

"I'm serious Jackie, the last thing we all need is one of us found dead. Before we turn back."

"Don't get yourself in a twist, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy." He punched his friends shoulder and smiled.  
He had to admit, he was a bit mad that he had taken the bed from the man a few seats down, but he couldn't resist a good bet, especially when he knew he could win. He was also mad because he'd have to go back to the house to an Angry Ultra Magnus. If detention wasn't bad enough, the man treated him like a child. He looked to the money he had gotten from the man and stuffed it into his pocket, if there's one thing he had learned from humans, it's that the green paper is important.

* * *

**Monday: 0700 hours Ratchet, Medical Hall**

Ratchet sat at his desk going over files, he had to say it was weird reading paper instead of datapads. He looked up to see Rachel walking in with her brother by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." She let him go and then folded her arms.

"Sit!" He rubbed his ear and sat down in the middle row. Rachel walked over to Ratchet and smiled.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Oh that, that's just the usual routine, if I didn't wake him up he would never come." She took the shoulder bag off and set it on the ground, she then dug through it and pulled out a file folder. "First off.. Good Morning."

"Good Morning."

"Second, the front desk asked me to give you these files, it's the last minute sign ups." He took the folder and opened it, thankfully he only had three last minute students. Rachel picked her bag back up and set it in the back office, she then came out just as the first set of students filed in. Some waved and said 'Hi', and others kept to their own business, getting their school supplies ready. As he watched the students come in he would check to see who it was and then set the file in a 'Here' pile or a 'Missing' pile.  
Once the last student was in he told Rachel to shut the door, and then he proceeded to write down on the board. He had watched some movies about school with the kids and he knew most teachers wrote their names on the board. Students kept talking and he cleared his throat.

"Are we here to talk or are we here to learn?" The adults turned to him.

"That was lame." A student said in the back a little too loud.

"It got your attention didn't it?" Ratchet raised a brow at the student and he sat back in his seat. "I am Ratchet, No Mr. no Sir, just Ratchet... I am going to be your medical teacher this year and I am new so a little help with listening and being silent would be nice." A girl in the back raised her hand. "Yes." He said pointing to her.

"How long is this class?" He sighed at her question.

"This class takes as long as it needs to, but it will be longer with interruptions." Anther student raised their hand and he pointed to them.

"Are you the only teacher?" He knew that voice. Ratchet looked up to the top row and saw none other than Knockout the Decepticon Medic, he silently laughed to himself that he had been reduced to a human student.

"I am the only one in this particular field advancement, so you're stuck with me." He heard a silent growl and turned back to the board.

He had to admit, being a teacher here was just like being a teacher on cybertron, except for on Cybertron he was teaching new medical recruits for the war. He checked the clock and saw that his 2 hour class still had thirty more minutes.

"So, to make a clean cut incision, you must be slow and accurate, and you must know how to calculate how deep, wide and long the incision must be." He drew a line on the board and wrote words and numbers all around it with arrows pointing to different parts of the line.

"So practically you're telling us how to make a straight line. Not to be out of line or anything, but I think we all learned that in kindergarden." A student called out making the others snicker.

"Ep, ep, ep. I will not allow talking when I am trying to teach... Yes you may of learned how to make a straight line when you were younger, but a body is not paper. If you cut to far you may sever a vein and make the person bleed out, then they may die, and we wouldn't want that on your record now would we?" The student shook his head and sunk into his seat. Ratchet continued to teach his class until he saw that it was time. Soon after a bell rang and students got up and left. "I want your assignment turned in by friday." A few kids mumbled as they walked out and he just shrugged. When he saw Knockout walking out he called him over and the red haired man growled and went over to the desk.

"You gonna taunt me for being a student?"

"No, I just wanted to say that in my class, I want no Decepticon business."

"I didn't do anything today." Knockout said defensively.

"Yes, I know, but if I know decepticons I know they can't go anywhere without making trouble. If I see anything out of line, I will personally see that you are kicked out of my class."

"You're enjoying this are't you?" The decepticon medic asked non-humorously.

"Enjoying what." Ratchet raised a brow and smiled, making Knockout roll his eyes and walk out.

"What was all that Decepticon stuff about?" Ratchet looked up from his papers and saw Rachel walking over with her bag.

"Our teams have been at each other's throats for a while and the Decepticons are always up to something that will get them the upper hand... Where are you going?" He asked looking at her bag.

"Oh, lunch with my brother... Your next class isn't until another hour, so I'll be back soon." She walked out and left him alone. He returned to his papers and kept reading, he had a lot to go over for wednesdays class, at the least, he was thankful that he only had two classes a day for three days a week.

* * *

**Monday: 0800 hours, After Class**

Optimus and his comrades walked out of the building thankful that their first class was over with. They each now had separate classes to go to and had to split off their own ways. Once he was out Optimus saw Arcee sitting on a lone bench pushing the remaining water from her hair. He walked over to her and sat down.

"What happened?" He asked setting her backpack near his feet so it wouldn't get wet.

"Emerald Alpha happened." She strummed her fingers through her hair trying to brush it.

"What did they do?"

"Ha, you really want to know."

"If you don't mind telling me." They looked up when a girl called out his name, and saw Brittnianne walking over.

"Hi Optimus! How was class, I really liked it." The girl needed to work on her lying skills a bit more.

"It was interesting." He replied cooly.

"Oh, Arcee." She said acting surprised when she spotted the blonde haired girl next to Optimus. "Whatever happened to you? You look like a drowned rat!" The girls behind her snickered and looked at Arcee also.

"I'll show you 'drowned rat'." She shot up and reached for Brittnianne who backed away, but before she could reach her Optimus grabbed her arms and sat her back down. She tried to break away but his grip was to strong.

"Oooh, looks like I have a bodyguard." She said sweetly before wiggling her fingers and walking away. "Tata."

"Calm down Arcee."

"Ca- calm down. That girl is evil, I will not calm down!" He looked into her eyes and she settled down back onto the bench.

"Now why don't you tell me what she did."

"Where do I start?"

* * *

SmokeScreen walked with Queenie to the lunch hall. He was impressed of how she could walk about the grounds better than half the students here.

"Why are you following me?" She asked turning around and stopping almost making him bump into her.

"Does it hurt that I want lunch too."

"No, but you following me does." She started to walk again and he did too. After a few minutes of what seemed like follow the leader she stopped again. "Look buster."

"SmokeScreen."

"Alright, look Smokey, I don't need help, I am very well capable of taking care of myself... Wait your name is SmokeScreen?"

"Ya I can see that, you walk around these grounds better than me... And it's my nickname... and I'm not here to help you around, in fact I kinda need help finding the lunch hall myself."

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place Smokey?" She threw her hands into the air and started to walk again.

"And It's SmokeScreen not Smokey."

"I like Smokey." They walked in silence the rest of the time, weaving in and out of crowds until they reached a large building with words on the building saying 'Mess Hall'.

The rest of the Autobots either went to different classes, ate lunch, or used the rest of the day for activities. After everything they reconvened back at the house. SmokeScreen had told Ratchet about the incident with WheelJack and the second he had walked in the medic backslapped his head. The wrecker rubbed his neck and let out and uneasy laugh. He explained to them that it was a bet and that he had gotten some more money for them. Even though they had money, how they got it they don't know, but they had enough that they didn't need to bet.

"That was still very uncalled for, WheelJack.. Just because we are stuck in this universe it doesn't mean that we should abuse it. We do not know how long we will be stuck here for, and even how we got here." Optimus said looking at him.

"Im sorry guys, that was out of line and rude. I just thought that we could use a bit more money, you never know when it would come in handy."

"You got that right soldier. That was out of line and overly rude... I suggest apologizing to the teacher tomorrow about your behavior." Ultra Magnus said sternly.

"I did today, he more took it as a joke than an apology though."

"As long as he knows you are sorry for your actions and that you will never go out of line like that again." Optimus replied.

"I won't, trust me I learned my lesson at question 88."

"Well I think the teacher gave him punishment enough for one day. I suggest we get ready for tomorrow, do any of you have classes?" Ratchet asked folding his arms and everyone shook their heads no.

"I have track to go to tomorrow." SmokeScreen said.

"Ya and I have a class to teach." WheelJack added. Bee pointed to his book and everyone assumed he was talking about his club meeting.

"I have some kids to tend to tomorrow as well." Ultra Magnus said.

"I have a kid who's waiting for me to train her." Followed Bulkhead.

"And I have some type of leadership meeting to attend to tomorrow." Optimus added turning to Ratchet. "Arcee and her team also have many plans tomorrow and she was asking that if you weren't busy if you would be able to take care of their pup?"

"I-I uh, well. I don't really have much going on except for a bit of reading up to do... So I guess."

"Well that settles it, Ratchet you stay her with the dogs and well go get everything done." They all nodded and Ratchet sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was take care of dogs.

* * *

**YAY, New Chapter! I got a smidge of writers block, but it ended and I got it finished. **

**Don't worry WheelJack isn't going to be rude like that throughout the story, I already had that in mind for a random student, but then decided to have one of them say it, and WheelJack was the best candidate.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I am taking new chap Ideas for future chapters if you have any, I'm a little booked up on OC's but will soon get around to more open spaces. Until the next chap! **


	14. Welcome to College, Chapter 14

**Welcome to College**

First Day of School

**I want to give credit for StarDust, StarShadow, and StarLight to Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous, Thank you! And don't worry Autobot SlipStream your girls will come in soon, just trying to find the perfect chapter for them!**

* * *

**Monday: 0700 hours, Decepticons, Science Building,**

Megatron walked into the classroom labeled 'World History' and his comrades followed him, except for Knockout who had some kind of advanced medical class this period, and ShockWave who was teaching a class. Once they were in everyone went their own separate ways. Megatron going to a row of empty seats, followed by StarScream who sat five seats from him, and SoundWave who went up to a darker corner in the back of the room.  
An older woman with her hair pinned up in a bun walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Welcome to World History." Only a few paid attention to her. Seconds later a screeching sound started and everyone turned to see her scraping her sharp fingernails across the chalkboard. "Now that I have your undying attention. I am Mrs. Hattlefield but you can call me Mrs. H." She fixed her bun and looked up at all the students. "Lets start off with the 1500s."

An hour later into the class everyone was bored of the 1500s, except for SoundWave who had read all about it in the books he had rented. He looked around to see Megatron grumbling under his breath, most likely about how he was a might leader not some stupid human. And StarScream was five seats away from him with his head in one hand, sleeping. He watched as the teacher slowly talked and made her way up to StarScream. She smacked the row of desks with her ruler and he snapped awake to see her glaring at him.

"StarScream, maybe you can tell me what painting Leonardo Da, vince painted from 1503 -1506?" silence came from him for a few seconds before he answered.

"Your portrait." The class burst out in laughter at his statement and she shot glances at all of them making them quiet down even though they still snickered.

"I will not have your insubordinate behavior in my class, if you so much as make a statement like that again I will have you thrown out of here. Understood." He just starred up at her with tired eyes. "I will see you after class." She gave him one last glare and walked away. He looked to his leader and shrugged while Megatron rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
The teacher walked back down to her desk and flipped through her book. "Alright can anyone answer question 45?... In 1504 what had happen in all of Spain?" Many students raised their hands but she didn't pick them, instead she looked to the far back corner that was being occupied by a silent man. "You, SoundWave, What happened in all of spain in 1504." He didn't answer and she started to tap her foot. "I have a rule for everyone in my class. You must answer my questions, unless you are legally mute, otherwise, I want everyone to participate in my class." The silent man got up from his seat, walked down to the board and wrote on it, afterwards he walked back up and sat down. She looked to the board and nodded. "Even though your method of communication is different, you are correct. There was a period of drought and famine in all of spain in 1504. Thank You." He sat back in his seat and smiled, maybe school wasn't going to be so bad, for him at least.

Megatron tapped his fingers against the desk while looking at the clock. It had been only thirty minutes and he was bored out of his mind. The humans should all be dead by now and he should be sitting atop his throne commanding his new world. But no, he was now human and he had to suffer through what the pathetic creatures called college.

"Megatron." He heard a distant voice. "Megatron." CRACK! He snapped out of his trance and almost jumped out of his seat at the sound. He looked up to see the professor tapping her foot and taking deep breaths in only to let them out slowly. "I see I have a few students who are not willing to participate in my class. I will have to see both you and StarScream after class." She walked away and started lecturing again and he sighed dropping his head to the desk. If this was how it was going to be everyday, he wanted out and fast.

At the end of class, everyone walked out except for Megatron and StarScream who were kept after class by the teacher. She sat in her chair and they stood on the other side with arms folded. She straightened her bun and took in a deep breath.

"This is not High school anymore, you're in college and the one thing, as a professor, that I expect is that you act like the adults you are supposed to be." She looked them in the eyes and didn't blink. "I don't want anymore stupidity, rude jokes, or lollygagging. If you do not start actin like the adults you are, there will be consequences." Megatron clenched his fists and silently growled. When he returned back to his normal Cybertronian state, she would be the first to go, if they were still in their own universe, but otherwise.. "You may go." She waved them away and they left to see a waiting SoundWave outside the classroom.

"At least I have someone who still respects me here." Megatron said taking the lead of the trio

**Monday: 0700 hours, Knockout, Medical building**

Knockout walked into the classroom and set his supplies down at a desk. He saw that there were quite a few other students there along with him, he had to say though he looked better than them, most likely because he had made sure his hair and clothing were perfect. He set his eyes to the front of the room and saw the teacher, who looked oddly familiar. As he reluctantly sat down in the seat, the man spoke, and his voice was also familiar, he just couldn't place it. A few words were exchanged between him and a student until silence filled the room.

"I am Ratchet, No Mr. no Sir, just Ratchet... I am going to be your medical teacher this year and I am new so a little help with listening and being silent would be nice." That's where he knew him, it was Ratchet the Autobot medic. He growled and rolled his eyes, this was just great, he was now a student of one of the Autobots, their loathed enemies.  
He raised his hand like the other students and talked when Ratchet pointed to him.

"Are you the only teacher?" He asked hoping he wasn't.

"I am the only one in this particular field advancement, so you're stuck with me." Knockout growled and clenched his fists, there was no way his comrades would find out about this, or else he would never hear the end of it.

Hours felt like years to Knockout as the Autobot medic lectured on about some stupid incision thingy. He was already a good medic so why didn't he get his own class. A student next to him nudged his side and laughed.

"Can you believe this dude, he's ranting on like if we make a bad incision, we'll kill the person."

"You will, it's not about how straight, it's about how deep. If you knew your stuff you'd know that." He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. He listened as the same kid who had laughed spoke out to the teacher.

"So practically you're telling us how to make a straight line. Not to be out of line or anything, but I think we all learned that in kindergarden." He sighed and looked to the kid, 'Imbecile' was the one word that came to mind.

"Ep, ep, ep. I will not allow talking when I am trying to teach... Yes you may of learned how to make a straight line when you were younger, but a body is not paper. If you cut to far you may sever a vein and make the person bleed out, then they may die, and we wouldn't want that on your record now would we?"

"Told you." He said smirking.

"Shove it, Rudolph." The man answered crossing his arms and glaring at Ratchet. When class was done Knockout smiled, he didn't know how much longer he could of taken that. As he walked to the door Ratchet called out to him and he growled.

"You gonna taunt me for being a student?" He asked stepping over to the desk.

"No, I just wanted to say that in my class, I want no Decepticon business."

"I didn't do anything today." Knockout said defensively.

"Yes, I know, but if I know decepticons I know they can't go anywhere without making trouble. If I see anything out of line, I will personally see that you are kicked out of my class."

"You're enjoying this are't you?" The decepticon medic asked non-humorously as he tapped his foot.

"Enjoying what." Ratchet raised a brow and smiled, making him roll his eyes and walk out irritated. If he had to go through that again he would personally see to the mans demise and he would make sure he was gone for good.

"I can't wait for next week, todays was good." A girl said passing by Knockout. Wait, so that meant he had to go to this class every week for however long he was human. Knockout rummaged his fingers through his hair, making sure not to mess it up. Life was going to be hard, and not like it was hard enough with Megatron barking at him 24/7.

**Monday: 0700 hours, ShockWave, Science Building**

ShockWave looked over to students files and drank what the humans called coffee, he had to say it was helping perk him up, but that was probably the four other cups of it he had, had before coming here.

"HI!" He jumped a little at the sound of an overly perky voice and he looked from the papers to see Avery blinking at him.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I come to your class period as an intern and then to school. This qualifies as science for me." He took another sip of the coffee and she starred at him. "How many cups have you had?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm going to assume more than three, because your hand is shaking a bit." He looked to it and it was shaking, though it was barely noticeable. "Man you are going to have the worst crash ever, talk about a nose dive." she flew her hand downwards as if it was going to crash into the ground.

"What?"

"You know, when you have caffeine you get a energy high and then you get really, really tired. My sister experimented with four or five drinks of coffee and Wow! Was she the craziest person ever, and then she crashed right in the middle of our living room, I mean crashed, fe-"

"I get it." He threw away the now empty cup and stood up just as students started to pile in. His intern walked over to a desk and set her stuff down, then she herself proceeded to sit down talking to another student.  
Once all the students were in he shut the door, m walked over to the board and wrote his name down. "I am Sh-ShockWave." He stopped talking and looked around to see blank faces. He then looked to Avery who was pointing to his hand. He looked to it, saw that it was twitching and he set it behind his back. "I am your new S-Science teacher." He shook his head and took in a deep breath. "T-today... we will be learning about the b-basic compounds." He stopped talking and saw that a few students were whispering among themselves, he then looked to his intern and saw that she had written words on paper that read:

To Much Caffeine Dude, You're Screwed

He looked around the class and felt his eyes twitching also.

"If I c-can direct your attention to the board, I w-will show you a few basic compounds." A few minutes into the class his legs stated to feel like they were malfunctioning, and his muscles felt like they were having spasm attacks. Not soon after his foot started to tap and from his time as a human he had learned what that meant. "E-Excuse me while I take a quick break." He rushed to the bathroom leaving a few snickering and blank faced adults behind.  
Once he was finished he walked out and took in a deep breath while looking at the clock, which told him one hour was left. Sadly he still felt jittery and out of sync.

"Alright lets c-continue." He continued his lecture on all the different basic compound, ever so often feeling some part of his body twitch and having his words stutter.

When his class was finished he wiped his forehead of the sweat it had built up, he had been worried that something would of happened to him throughout the lesson. "I-it is Illogical to drink that much coffee and go through a n-normal day."

"Well, Duuuh." He looked up to see Avery slipping her bag over her shoulders. "Any normal person would know that, but I understand that being a scientist you want to experiment with new things." She started to laugh. "You know, if I didn't know any better I would think you were some type of alien that somehow turned human... Right now it only seems that reasonable explanation."

"That is i-illogical." He answered trying to keep a straight face, how would a human know of their problem.

"But, that's stupid, because aliens don't exist... See you on Wednesday!" She waved goodbye and ran out of the classroom. ShockWave let out a relieved sigh that she was only joking. He gathered up his supplies and walked out of the room, he was starting to feel tired and all he wanted to do was sleep.

**Monday: 0900 hours, DECEPTICON FRATERNITY HOUSE**

Megatron, StarScream, SoundWave, and Knockout were all back at the house relaxing. A few of them had classes at night and the others just had the rest of the day to themselves. PredaKing was waltzing around the house, more or less asking for someone to pet him. Knockout was to busy making himself look better, plus he refused to touch him since he had been outside walking around in the filth. StarScream, well they hated each other so that was out of the question, SoundWave was paying attention to his stupid bird LaserBeak, he swore that thing got more attention than him, and Megatron was to high and mighty, in other-words stubborn to pet him, he had told him that he refused to sink to that level.

ShockWave opened the door, stumbled through and everyone looked to him. He looked like he hadn't had recharge in millenias, or longer, but still PredaKing walked over to him and tried to catch his attention. The decepticon scientist groaned and ever so slowly made his way over to the couch, next thing they knew he fell over and was out.

"What happened to him, He looks like he doesn't even know what the word recharge even means." Knockout said walking in, StarScream shrugged and flipped the TV channel. PredaKing made his way over to the sleeping ShockWave and lept up onto his lap, he then curled into a ball and closed his eyes letting out soft purring sounds. Megatron walked all around the house, grumbling about random things, and plans. As he did so the doorbell rang and he opened it to see three girls standing there, each of them looked different but similar.

"Hi, I'm StarDust, and these are my sisters StarShadow and StarLight. We're triplets." StarScream perked up at hearing this, he had never met another set of triplets besides his own. "We're helping raise money for the Astronomy Section of the University, and are selling tickets to a StarGazer show and Pizza sticker coupons. Are you interested in any of our selling's?" He looked to the girls, the one who was speaking he had already seen before, another girl who seemed to be the tallest had Short black hair with red streaks and amber eyes to match. She had on a black a dark purple tank top with red streaks running through it, she also had on black tennishoes and black shorts with red pockets. The third girl was visibly shorter than the others, she had short hair like her other sister, except for hers was navy blue with hot pink and pale blue streaks in it, She had on a sky blue v-neck and white shorts to match, and her flip flops were a royal blue color. The shorter girl looked around and spotted PredaKing sleeping on the couch.

"Oh! Your cat is so cute! What's his name!?"

"None of your business."

"I was just asking." He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "So,uh, you wanna buy somethin, it's for a really good cause?" Her voice was meek and timid, something Megatron hated.

"No." He slammed the door shut on them and walked off.

Oo

"That was so rude." StarShadow said glaring at the door.

"I just wanted to know the cats name?" StarLight added shyly. StarDust rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Those guys are jerks, why we even bothered to come here I don't know... Come on sibs lets go somewhere else." They followed StarDust down the driveway and to another house a few blocks from the decepticons.

Oo

StarScream settle back down in the seat and flipped to another channel, which he learned was called Animal Planet. Today had been stressful with the whole teacher fiasco, At least they could come back and relax, unlike when they were Cybertronian. Whenever they returned to the Nemesis it was always back to plotting against the Autobots.

"StarScream!" Megatron said annoyed. "Turn that stupid thing off and help me put together a plan to defeat the Autobots."

"Yes Lord Megatron." He turned off the TV and sighed, of course he had to jinks himself.

* * *

**Annnd there you go! Another Chap! I hope you all liked it, I don't know about you, but I can seriously imagine StarScream sleeping in class. **

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcome, if needed. And I do know that you cannot stutter from to much coffee, but I just wanted to add that in there, though it might add a bit of humor. **

**I want to thank all who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed so far it really keeps me motivated. Until next Chap!**


	15. Welcome to College, Chapter 15

**Welcome to College**

First Day of School

**So first off I want to give credit to Autobot Slipstream for Phoenix, Aquanette, Shelby, and Dana, Thank You! **

* * *

**Monday: 0600 hours hours, DE'ANDRA DELTA SORORITY HOUSE**

Arcee enjoyed the silence that came in the morning, it was always the one time she could think.  
BOOM!  
She fell off of her bed and face first into the floor, there went her silent morning. She quickly got dressed and rushed down to the kitchen where the loud sound had come from to find that something had exploded and a couple girls bickering.

"I told you to put the tube in first not last!" A girl she had come to know as Rose, who preferred Phoenix, said hitting a scientific guide book. She had red hair with golden streaks that was in a ponytail, and her bangs hung right above her dark hazel eyes. She was wearing a red and gold three quarter sleeve shirt, and her pants were black with flames going up at the bottom that were matched with black sneakers.

"I know that, I just wanted to see what would happen." Another girl named aquanette said folding her arms. Her hair was a intense white blonde with blue streaks intertwined in it and her eyes were an entrancing icy blue, around her hair she had on a silver headband. She had on a silver and pale blue t-shirt, plus white and darker blue shorts that were fit with white tennishoes. Arcee had learned that Auqanette was one for loving explosions and took any chance to make one.

"You just wanted to watch it explode!" Phoenix said in her angered tone.

"Girls! Girls!" Dusty called out pushing the two fighters apart. "Do we really have to fight this early in the morning?"

"YES!" The two yelled in unsision. Dusty looked up to Arcee with the Do-Something look.

"You're our new leader, help me." Arcee stepped into the messy kitchen and looked to the two bickerers.

"I know that things can get hard around here, but we need to work hard as a team. If the Alphas saw us acting like children they would use that to their advantage, and our chance at beating them would be gone." She said trying to be as calm as Optimus would be.

"You're right Arcee." Phoenix said calming down also. "But that girl needs to give up her obsession with explosions." She pointed an accusing finger at Aquanette.

"I do not!" The girls started to bicker again and Dusty pulled them apart just as Jade walked in to see the mess.

"Holy Crap! What the heck did you do to the Kitchen, I just got it Cleaned!" She yelled, Phoenix and Aquanette pointed to each other. "You two seriously act like two year olds." The now three girls started fight and point fingers at each other. Arcee walked off not even understanding a word they said, she decided to get ready for school since she didn't want to be late for her first day. It was kind of exciting yet annoying she had to go, but if Optimus were here he would tell her to give it a chance.

Once she was ready she walked down the stairs to see all the other girls getting ready, and a few already leaving. She waved goodbye saying she would meet them at class, Arcee then left out the door and into the cool of the morning. It was actually busy in the morning, adult's rushing around, trying to get to class or wherever they were going. She didn't pay attention to any of that though, instead she just walked around the main area and enjoyed the time to herself, it was when she heard honking she looked behind herself to see none other than Brittnianne driving a golf cart. The Alpha leader came closer and closer acting as if she was going to run over Arcee, the former bot widened her eyes and started to run, thankfully the cart couldn't go as fast as a real car.

"Run as fast as you can Arcee!" She heard maniacal laughing and clenched her fists, she swore that girl was pure evil.  
Minutes later her legs started to burn and get tired, soon enough though Brittnianne swerved another way and went the opposite direction. Arcee wiped her forehead and let out a relieved sigh, while setting down her heavy backpack. She turned around to see another girl who seemed as if she worked out more than most, face to face with her, Arcee let out a short scream and stumbled back only to trip over something, to which she saw was Breonna.

Before anything else could happen she felt her body being plunged into water, and that was when she figured she had fallen into the main yards water fountain. Arcee gained her balance and sat up from the fountain catching her breath. The girls were laughing at her and a few students had stopped to watch the show, a few rolled their eyes and others laughed. "Mess with Bull get the Horns." Brittnianne said getting close to her rival, Arcee took the water that had went into her mouth and spit it our onto the girls face, making her stumble back.

"This isn't over Princess, if you want war you'll get war." Arcee got up from the fountain drenched, and grabbed her bag. She then stormed off to the Math Building.

* * *

"That was really low." A voice said behind the Alpha team. They all turned to see Rylee's twin sister Dana, who preferred DarkQuiver to most and Darkie to some. Her black and purple streaked hair was pulled back into a ponytail by her usual grey headband. She had on a purple shirt that was topped with grey lace, her cutoff black jean shorts, and Dark Blue leather boots finished the outfit. Her back showed her purple and blue tattooed wings to match her sisters silver and black ones. As she folded her arms her archery charm bracelet dangled from her wrist. She was more protective over the Delta's whenever her team the Alphas got out of hand.

"Oh look, it's our party pooper." Moesha said also folding her arms.

"I'm serious, that was really low even for you Moesha."

"Brittnianne wanted me to prank her so I did."

"Whatever girls, let's get to class before she makes us apologize." Brittnianne said laughingly, the girls walked off with Dana and Rylee, who had catched up to them, walking behind the others.

* * *

Arcee walked into class still drenched, but barely dripping now. She walked over to her sorority sisters and sat down trying not to look at the Professor who was watching her.

"Miss, I would advise you to dry yourself off from the shower before coming to class." She listened as students snickered at his comment and she sunk into her seat wishing that this was all a nightmare. Minutes later Brittnianne walked in with her posse and Arcee glared at them. "Brittnianne, I see you're-" The professor began.

"Hall pass!" The Alpha Leader threw a paper onto the ground and walked up the steps towards Optimus, Arcee watched and clenched her fists when she scooted closer to the Autobot leader. She didn't know what she was feeling but she hated it, hatred for the girl? Yes, but that wasn't it, loath for her title? Yes also, but no. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be, she only liked Optimus as a friend, but somehow she liked him more than that. Arcee let out a sigh and sat up a bit more.

"You ok?" Jade asked setting a hand onto her new friends shoulder.

"Not really." Arcee looked away and at Optimus again, who was seemingly trying to get away from a persistent Brittnianne.

"What happened?"

"The Alphas tripped me into the main water fountain." She rubbed her right ear and growled, it felt like water had gotten trapped in it.

"Tilt your head and hit your left temple." Arcee did what she said and let out a relieved sigh when the water let loose. "Better?"

"Much, thanks." The teacher was in the middle of an equation when they looked up. Once he was done a man raised his arm and asked if he could repeat a problem. She looked to see that he seemed familiar, both his looks and voice. It took a second but she placed him as Ultra Magnus, he would be one to ask questions, since he was a little to much as a perfectionist.

They sat there for what felt like forever, listening to the teacher lecture on and on about some random equations. When it was time to leave everyone got up and pushed their way out of the building, giving no mercy to anyone in their way. Arcee walked out of the building losing her sorority sisters in the process, though she didn't really care, she just wanted time to be alone. Arcee walked her way over to an empty bench, sitting down she pushed the remaining water in her hair. As she did so, she saw Optimus walking out and over to her. When he reached her, her former leader sat down next her.

"What happened?" He asked setting her backpack near his feet so it wouldn't get wet, she inwardly smiled at his sincerity. Arcee started strumming her fingers through her hair trying to brush out the tangles while answering him. He asked her what they had done and she tried to blow off his question by answering sarcastically, the last thing she wanted him to think of her was weak. He persisted on her telling him and she was about to say no, but the girl who she had now labeled, Witch, walked over smiling. If she could she would smack off that smile and put it in a face cast.

"Hi Optimus! How was class, I really liked it." She said overly sweetly, and Arcee unnoticeably pulled her hair.

"It was interesting." He replied cooly but she could tell he didn't want her to be around.

"Oh, Arcee." Brittnianne said acting surprised when she spotted her foe still drenched. "Whatever happened to you? You look like a drowned rat!" The girls behind her snickered and looked at Arcee.

"I'll show you 'drowned rat'." Arcee shot up and reached for Brittnianne who backed away, but before she could reach her Optimus grabbed her arms and sat her back down. She tried to break away but his grip was to strong. And she silently growled at him.

"Oooh, looks like I have a bodyguard." Her new enemy said sweetly before wiggling her fingers and walking away.

"Calm down Arcee." Optimus said letting go.

"Ca- calm down. That girl is evil, I will not calm down!" He looked into her eyes and she settled down back onto the bench knowing she couldn't win, there was just something about his calmness that settled a person

"Now why don't you tell me what she did." She looked him and saw that he was trying to show a slight smile, she guessed all those years of showing no emotion were still in work, but she could see them starting to wear off. She looked away and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly not noticing a stray hair fall in front of her face, not until Optimus pushed it back and faced her actually smiling the best he could. She smiled herself and started to explain what had happened since she woke up and then the prank the Alphas had pulled on her and she assumed he knew the rest, since their teacher bluntly stated it out.

"It's like she's a female Megatron." Arcee said finishing off her story.

"Don't let her get to you, that's what she want's."

"I know... She's just so." She scrunched her hands together and growled.

"Don't let anger control your actions, take Megatron for example. He lets greed and anger control his life, and if you do the same then you will surely lose."

"I understand, it's just... Her father is the Chancellor of the school and from what I learned he's high up there on the chart... She can take out who she wants." Arcee looked away and up to the cloudy sky. "Beating her is going to take a lot more than I had expected."

"Arcee, you should never expect anything to be easy. Especially when the odds seem against you." She looked back to him and slightly smiled.

"Thanks Optimus, I really needed someone to listen."

"Anytime." She felt like her heart burst, she really hadn't had this feeling in a long time, not since her last two partners, Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Arcee stood up and looked to see she was partially dry.

"I'll see you later, I have a few plans to attend to."

* * *

**Monday: 0900 hours, DE'ANDRA DELTA SORORITY HOUSE**

Arcee walked into the house with upmost confidence. She was to make plans on how to defeat the Delta's even if it meant bending the rules, or even breaking a few. She gathered up the girls and had them all congregate in the living room. A few talked among each other curious as to why they were there.

"I'm glad you all are here." Arcee started off with. "I've decided that we need to get a move on if we want to defeat the Alphas... They've bullied you long enough and it's their turn to feel the burn." The girls cheered and pumped their fists. "Aquanette!?" The Texan girl looked up to Arcee. "You like explosions right?"

"Yep!"

"And you know how to make things blow up without severely harming anyone."

"Well it's not my specialty, but ya."

"Good," A few of the girls became curious when their new leader showed a devilish smile. "Dusty, you and your sisters work well together?" Her SIC nodded. "Alright, I'll have you enlist their help."

"Ok." Arcee looked to Shelbi or Slipstream as she liked to be called, when she entered the room. She had Deep black hair that almost seemed blue in the sun and it had orange streaked into it, Her eyes were a light hazel green and she had glasses that were brown and cheetah print on the back. she was wearing an orange camo tank and and camo shorts to match, her white shoes were all dyed an duct taped making them seem wacky. She looked up from her book to see all the other girls in the living room.

"Slipstream, can you make water guns?"

"Uh, I guess. If I find the right book."

"Good, I'll need you to make as many guns as there are girls here."

"Why?" She asked raising a brow now curious to Arcee's question."

"I'll show you when the time comes."

"Aren't weapons not allowed on the campus?" Jade asked confused.

"Real Weapons, were just going to bend the rules a bit." She dismissed the girls and then walked up to Auquanette. "Can I speak to you in private, this is something I don't want the others to know about."

"Does it involve explosions."

"Not only that, but it involves getting the Alphas back." Aquanette rubbed her hand together and walked off with Arcee, this was definitely going to be better than anything the Alphas could pull off.

* * *

**Sorry It's shorter and that it took a while to get to. My grandparents came back up and we had a busy weekend. But I am here now with a new chap YAY! **

**Well I need to go write a bit more, on this story and another. **

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I hope you all Enjoyed this chap, I know I enjoyed writing it! Until my next Chapter I bid you a due. **


	16. Welcome to College, Chapter 16

**Welcome to College**

Starting to Understand

**So first off I have to tell you that when you see [ ], it is the translation for what Bumblebee and hid group are saying.. Enjoy! I want to thank BossBot97 and Shohanny for giving me the idea of Ratchet taking care of the dogs and them chasing after PredaKing.**

* * *

**Tuesday: 0900 hours, AUTOBOT FRAT HOUSE,**

The doorbell rang and Optimus opened it to see Arcee. She was smiling and holding a small dog in her arms.

"I am assuming this is your Sorority's dog?" He asked letting her in.

"Who else would she belong to?" Her voice held lighthearted sarcasm, something the Autobot leader hadn't heard in a long time. Arcee set the dog down and unlatched the leash. "Her name is Duchess, and to warn you... she's a wild one." The dog jumped around happily almost knocking over a few lamps. "Where is everyone?"

"Most have already left, I was waiting for you, and Ratchet is up in his room."

"Oh." She leaned down and pet the dogs head to which she lied down and rolled over. Seconds later large paws could be heard going through the kitchen, Arcee and Optimus looked back to see Thunder running through and up to Duchess. The two dogs started to play with each other and Arcee got back up. "Thanks so much for taking care of her, our schedule is pretty busy today and we don't feel safe leaving he back at the house. She stopped right in front of him and smiled. She then did exactly opposite of what he thought she would ever do. Arcee leaned up on her toes and pecked his cheek before hurrying out of the house slightly blushing. Seconds after, Ratchet walked into the living room with arms folded.

"I will be leaving now Ratchet. If you need any assistance just call." Optimus walked out the door and shut it behind himself, leaving the Autobot medic alone with the dogs.

"Alright you two, I have some work to do so you're going outside." He pushed them out and shut the sliding glass door. He then walked over to the laptop and proceeded to put together assignments and lessons for the days to come.

After a while Ratchet took a break and got lunch, he did hate how humans couldn't go without food for long without getting tired. As he prepared his food, he noticed that something seemed off. Ratchet shut the fridge door and walked to the backyard, he looked around and saw that the dogs were gone, and not only that but the side gate was wide open. SmokeScreen and BumbleBee had been playing with Thunder, when they left they must of forgotten to lock the gate. Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, this day was going to be longer than he thought.

Ratchet grabbed the leashes and rushed out the door, hoping the dogs hadn't gotten too far. He ran for a bit looking everywhere he thought an animal might want to hide. As he did so, he heard distant barking and a bit of hissing. He went to go run again but was stopped by a voice.

"Lose your dogs." He turned to see Rachel holding a pack of papers.

"Yes."

"They went that way." She pointed opposite of where he was going to run, that's when he remembered that sound can bounce around and make itself seem as if it is coming from the opposite direction.

"Thank you." He went to go run but was stopped again.

"Do you need help? I know two dogs can be a hassle to catch." She said looking at the two leashes.

"I'm good." He bolted from his spot leaving Rachel behind. When he reached where the sound was coming from he spotted Duchess and Thunder trying to catch something. A flash of orange and black bolted past him, and the dogs started to chase it. He moved out of the way knowing he was in the line of attack. When the dogs passed him he saw that their teeth were bared and they were ready to chew up whatever that blur was. Ratchet went after Duchess first, since she was the smallest she was slower than Thunder. He grabbed for her, but she snapped her jaw at him. He tried again and again but he just came out with the same outcome of her snapping at him. He watched as the blur made a sharp U-turn and came straight for him, it jumped up on his shoulder and hissed at the dogs, that is when he realized that the blur was a cat, and by the color scheme and I.D, it was none other than PredaKing. Before Ratchet could laugh about the poor creatures predicament the dogs also made a U-turn and started to run straight for him.

"Oh Scrap." The dogs jumped up and knocked Ratchet down, thankfully this gave him the chance to latch on the leashes. Though the dogs were strong and once he got up they pulled him in the direction of PredaKing, albeit they were slower because of him.

"Here, doggy, doggy." Ratchet and the dogs heads turned to see Rachel holding out a few dog snacks. The medic was pulled by the two animals in her direction. "Come on. Who want's a delicious treat." When they got over she gave the dog treat to them and they sat down in front of her. "There." She looked to Ratchet with worry. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, just a little." He rolled his shoulder back and cringed. "Bruised."

"You should get some ice on that. Or maybe a good rub, that might ease out the tension." She picked up Thunders leash and smiled. "I'll help you bring them home."

"Maybe I should take Thunder, he's stronger than most."

"Don't worry, I can help myself." She handed Duchess leash to him and he took it in his good arm. They walked in silence for a while until they reached the Frat House. "There's your problem, you put the dogs out with an open gate." She unlatched Thunder and Duchess while shutting the gate and locking it. "That should hold them." She looked back to see Ratchet rolling his shoulder trying to ease it. She pushed him inside and sat him down on the couch.

"If you don't mind, I have some work to get back to." He said trying to get up, but she just pushed him down.

"And that can wait, if you let a hurt shoulder persist it will just get worse. I thought doctors knew that." He didn't know what to say, most Cybertronians just let the shoulder heal by itself, it was faster than going to a doctor. Rachel pressed her hand against his shoulder and he cringed. "Sorry, this might hurt a bit. But my sister tells me to just keep rubbing."

"And how would your sister know this?" He asked tightening up every time she pressed the sore spot.

"She's a masseuse for injuries, and she teaches me techniques ever time she comes over." Her rubbing became harder and the medic didn't know how much more he could take. "The rubbing will get harder and harder until I don't feel a knot anymore, and sheesh you have a lot of them... What do you do that is so stressful?"

"Just years of working." He didn't really want to have to make up some story to cover that he was actually and alien.

"Working can cause knots, but not as hard as these ones, were you ever in ...war?" She only made a guesstimate, but by his deep sighing reaction, she knew it was the correct answer. He had learned enough of human history to make something up.

"Yes, I was a field medic for many years. I guess all the memories of the rush and death gets to me sometimes."

"Wow, what war."

"Just war." She nodded her head taking the hint and just kept rubbing.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through the memories, my father died in a war. It's a bad memory to me too."

"I am sorry for your loss. I too have lost close family members." Silence enveloped the whole house and no one spoke, the only sound was the dogs playing outside. After a few minutes of pure silence Rachel stopped rubbing and she picked her bag up.

"I have to go, if you need me to look over any files just email me."

"Rachel." She turned to face Ratchet. "I would like to repay you, how about dinner, this friday, maybe around 7?"

"Sure, I think I'm free... I'd love to." She smiled softly and walked out the door, when she was gone Ratchet let out a deep sigh. There was just something about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

**Tuesday: 0930 hours, Optimus Prime, Leadership Hall**

Optimus walked into the small room to see 3 people already in there. 2 men and 1 woman. The woman was dressed in professional clothing and had on slick glasses, she sat up straighter than an arrow and her face gave off the stuck up attitude. One man was dressed in a professional outfit also, but he seemed more relaxed than the woman. The second man was dressed in jean pants and a button up shirt.

"It's about time you got here." The woman said.

"I am sorry Ma'am, I had gotten lost in where this room was." The woman looked up to him and raised a brow. He walked passed her and didn't notice her starring. Later another woman walked in, and he noticed her as none other than Brittnianne. She sat right in front of the professionally dressed woman and then turned around, she spoke to her, Optimus couldn't hear what she was saying, but he could tell it was rude by the other woman's actions. "If I may have your attention please." The others turned to him and listened. "I am Optimus Prime." He paused for a moment trying to remember what he was to say, thankfully he had more of a notice about this meeting and he prepared himself. "I am assuming that all of you have come here as leaders yourselves or are going into the leadership position." They nodded except for Brittnianne who just shrugged. "I will admit it, being a leader is hard, and if you do not get the proper help you may end up taking the wrong turn." The woman raised her hand and he nodded at her.

"If I may ask, how would you know so much about being a leader." He pondered what to say, he wanted to tell them about him and his families story but, as a human he had to act like one.

"I was leader of a covert team in a war once, that was right before I came here." She put down her hand and wrote a few notes. "Any more questions." Nothing. "As a leader you must work hard at your job, and one of the hardest parts is to hold back your emotions. Keeping check of your emotions is vital especially in front of any adversaries. Let us say that you have a younger sibling, and a pet of yours died that you both were very close to. You sibling cries and you feel like crying, what is the best path to take." Brittnianne raised her hand and had a smug smile. He nodded at her and she stood up, making him almost roll his eyes.

"You would cry with your sibling, and then sue whoever said your dog was ok." She smirked at the others.

"That is one path, but not the one I was looking for." Her smile faded and she sat back down, the other woman snickered at her and she gave her a glare. "You would remain calm the best you could and tell your sibling that it would be alright, as a leader keeping your emotions in check does not mean that you can't help or protect someone." The men nodded, while thinking.

After the hour was up Optimus left the room, happy that the meeting was over, he didn't mind teaching people, but it was Brittnianne that was bothering him. As he walked down the hall he heard silent yelling and fighting. He turned around and followed the sound, when he found it he saw Brittnianne and the other woman fighting, and it was just loud enough for him to hear the words.

"How dare you Snicker at me Dianna!" Brittnianne yelled.

"Anyone who knew how to be a leader would know that was the wrong answer." Dianna said smugly.

"You need to shove it!"

"You need to stop acting like a little princess, because you're just like us, human."

"No I'm not, I'm better than you and all these freaks here."

"I would like to put a vote on that." Brittnianne smacked her and Dianna returned the slap, soon enough it turned into a fight. Optimus walked in and pushed the girls apart.

"No one is better than the other." He said sternly but still calm. Before Dianna could speak her rival spoke up first.

"That is what I was trying to tell her!" She said giving baby eyes to Optimus. The other woman gasped and growled at her.

"That is so untrue! I was the one-"

"I heard the conversation.." They shut up and stopped struggling against his force. "You two need to get your act together, if you ever want to get a job in leadership this will be the one thing your boss will not accept."

"I don't want to join this childish circus she's creating anyway." Dianna said before picking up her bag and sternly walking away.

"Thank you for saving me again Optimus, you really are my Guardian Angel." He looked to her and raised his head.

"Next time you come to one of my speeches, I expect that you participate to your all, Leading is no time for joking. If you don't take it seriously it could get either you or your crew killed." He walked away leaving her behind wide eyed, no one had ever spoken to her like that, usually all the hot guys were climbing over each other to get her and him, him.. it would take more effort for her to get to him. Especially since she saw the connection him and Arcee have, if she could get Optimus it would break her heart. Brittnianne smirked, she was going to drive that Delta into the ground so hard, and she would show no mercy.

**Tuesday: 0900 hours, Ultra Magnus, Leadership Hall**

Magnus walked into the room that he had first seen on saturday, to see the same group of kids scattered around and talking, chewing gum, and not paying attention to him. His helper walked up to him and saluted.

"I tried everything, but they won't listen." He set his hand on the boys shoulder before walking to the front desk and whistling very loudly making the teens cover their ears. They growled at seeing him and went to their newly assigned desks. He raised a brow and they all spit their gum out, he kept his face and a few of the kids took out their gum packs from their pockets. He had learned last time that if you kept the same serious face for a certain amount of time it made them think that he knew that they had exactly what they weren't supposed to.

"Now that we are ready... Today we are going to-"

"Wait. Are we going to do more push ups, because my arms are sore from saturday."

"No we are not." The teens cheered at hearing this. "Instead we are going to do an obstacle coarse." Their cheering automatically flipped to Booing when he had said that. "No, If's, ands, or buts." He walked out of the room, followed by the delinquent teens and his helper. The kids grumbled and talked all down the hallway, angered and annoyed at their new leader. Some of them even planned a few ways to get rid of him.  
Once they reached the coarse Magnus pulled out a sheet of paper and pen. "You must do the course until I say stop. You will be timed, and whoever get's the lowest time will be excused on Thursdays workouts." The teens practically crawled over each other to start the coarse if it meant not having to do any thing on thursday.

"Uh sir, what is Thursday's workout?" His helper asked. He stayed silent for a while clicking the timer every time a kid passed the line, he then would check it and write down the time on the teens name. When he looked up from his pad he turned to his helper and smiled.

"There is no class on Thursday." He walked off towards the coarse and watched for a few more minutes before whistling, the teens stopped and tried to catch their breath. "Alright, five minute break and then were going again." They all groaned and grumbled at him, while he just stood there smiling. It sure did feel good to be back in the swing of training.

**Tuesday: 0900 hours, BumbleBee, Readers Club**

Bee walked to the outside bench, he had been informed that his new group was meeting outside today. When he saw them he waved and they waved back. Angelica signed and he nodded his head before sitting down next to her.

[Is it good?] She asked signing to him. He thought back to the the words and sign he had learned from the book.

[Yes, I'm enjoying every word.] The others smiled and brought out their copy of the book, and he did to. After reading for a while, they set their books back down and started to sign back and forth. As they were talking a group of girls walked up to them. He knew one girl as Breonna, but he didn't really know any of the others.

"Hey 'Mute'ants." Breonna said jerkishly.

[Watch it HalfBrain!] Markus signed harshly, but to no one's surprise she didn't understand.

"You expect me to understand you."

[Uh ya, I took signing classes with you, for a full school year.] The others in his group laughed and high fived him.

"What are you saying! I want to know." Markus looked to an adult who was holding a sign language book and waved her over. The woman came and translated for him. She let his sign first before speaking.

"Breonna, if your brain wasn't so small I'd tell you." Angelica signed and they all laughed again gaining a glare from the woman. "You six need to get your act together, this is not High School." She grabbed a better hold over her books and left abruptly.

"I'll have you know my teacher say I have a solid-." She stopped in mid sentence eyeing a hot dog stand. They all raised a brow at her and she spoke up again. "Like I was saying, my mother calls me brilliant." She stuck her nose into the air and walked off to the stand ordering two hot dogs.

[I swear I've seen a brick smarter than her.] Markus said. Bee looked over his shoulder at Breonna, in a sense he felt bad for her, but in another sense he didn't. Whatever he felt he brushed it off and hung out with his friends until they all decided to part their separate ways.

**Tuesday: 0900 hours, SmokeScreen, Outside Track**

SmokeScreen arrived at the track just as the coach was calling out names. When his name was called he said 'here' just like the others had done. When the coach was finished with names, he got off the bench and blew his whistle.

"Alright people, today we are going to be doing obstacles while running, you may notice the hurdles and orange cones sporadically placed in each row." The adults nodded in agreeance. "You will also have a timed limit, and it will be thirty minutes for one mile." A few groaned at that while SmokeScreen silently chanted, he was excited to show off what he could do. "Alright Everyone!" He shot the pistol and they all charged off. SmokeScreen ran and pushed himself to lead, but his victory was short lived when the kid from Saturday, whom he learned was named Derek, pushed himself up too.

"Hey Princess, I think your shoes are untied." SmokeScreen didn't dare look down, he had seen to many human movies to know that looking down while running can make you trip. He saw the man in front of him make a signal with his hands and he knew that wasn't good either. As he ran partially behind Derek, he heard the sound of something whizzing towards him, before it hit him he ducked and a blue water balloon splashed to the ground.

"Smart idea, but not good enough." SmokeScreen said, barely above a whisper. Another balloon came towards him and he swerved out of the way, thats when he got a brilliant idea. The young adult ran up next to the man and waited, when he heard the sound he ducked and watched as the balloon smacked Derek in the face, making him slow down. "That outta show you." SmokeScreen jumped over and swerved the obstacles that were placed before him, soon enough he had done his mile.

"Good job Rookie, you did this one in under 7 minutes, again a new record for obstacle running. SmokeScreen smiled and put his hands on his head trying to catch his breath. Unlike Cybertronians, Humans had to have oxygen to live.

Derek ended up coming in third, losing to the fastest girl on the track. When the coach turned away the other man walked up to him and snarled.

"You ever embarrass me like that again, I will see to your demise."

"I hate to say Derek, but that one was on you." SmokeScreen said poking him, the man pushed his hand and growled.

"I will get you one of these days, and when I do..." He shook his head and laughed darkly.

"Really, I've seen worse than you, heck I've fought worse than you." Derek raised a brow.

"Fought huh, meet me outside 'The Cavern' at dusk, we'll see who's the best."

"You're on." They shook hands and Derek left with a maniacal grin on his face.

**Tuesday: 0900 hours, Bulkhead, gym**

Cassandra followed Bulkhead to the gym. Her head was low and she was shuffling her feet. Bulkhead would catch glances at her, and every time he did his frown would get longer. He stopped and turned to face her, she looked up and stopped right before running into him.

"What's the matter?" He ask sincerely, she looked into his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know about this, I'm not exactly good at gym."

"How will I know until I see?" He raised a brow and she sighed while tightening her grip on her bag.

"You don't have to." She looked away and he moved so she could see him. Smiling he started to walk again and she followed. "So were you really in the war, as a covert team."

"Yep."

"What took you away?"

"Let's just say it wasn't much of a choice." She made the 'oh' expression before taking in a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. When they reached the gym she saw that it was a mix of a boxing and gymnastics gym. "Alright, let's get started, how about a few simple warm ups. He brought her over to the boxing dummies and showed her how to punch one, and how the tougher you punched the farther back the thing would go. She took a shot and it went back a few centimeters. He had her try again and the same result came out again. She sighed and leaned her head against he dummy, making it tip over and take her with it, once she was down the dummy bounced back up again.

"I just can't do it." Bulkhead pulled her up and tried to smile.

"You have to try, like this." He punched the dummy with all his might and made his hit the ground a couple times before settling down.

"But I'm not as strong as you." Tears pricked her eyes. He stayed silent for a while and looked around to see the gymnastics side.

"Why don't we try something more fun." He brought her over to a climbing bar and had her try to climb up it. She was actually pretty good at climbing, it had taken her only 20 seconds to reach the top. "You wanna come down?" She climbed back down and jumped onto the mat.

"What was that for."

"For a child your age, climbing is good to know, so when you have to get away from an attacker you can hide from them.

"But I thought you said to never run away from a fight?"

"A good time to run away is when your enemy has a weapon that can surely hurt or kill you and you know you can't get away from it." She nodded her head in agreeance. He then led her to some tall bars, but low enough so she could reach them. "Why don't we test your upper body strength." She grabbed onto the bar and pulled her self up, but only managed to do it once before getting tired.

"It's to hard."

"Don't worry it'll get easier." She tried again and managed to get one more done, after five minutes of failing.

"Ha, that's pathetic." They both snapped their heads around to see a man about as bulky as Bulkhead walking towards them. "This is how it's done." He walked over to a pair of higher bars and did 20 pull ups in under 1 minute. "See if you can do that kid." She tried but failed miserably. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Back off!" Bullkhead said.

"Oh so you got a body guard to do your dirty work, huh." He laughed again and it only made Bulkhead angrier. "Names James. But everyone calls me BreakFall."

"I said Back Off, you have no business in taunting her." She was now hiding behind her new big brother and tears were pricking her eyes.

"Oh come on, you call that a fighter? Ha, I've seen five year old act scarier than you." Bulkhead growled at the man, who reminded him of his old nemesis, maybe it was the name, he didn't know, but he did know this man was terrorizing Cassandra. The former bot shot a fist into the mans face and watched as he stumbled back. "Wow." He said shaking his head. "You have got one killer hit... try mine." He swung at Bulkhead, but he just swerved out of the way, pushing Cassandra behind him so she wouldn't get hurt. "Nice maneuver, we could use a guy like you on our team. But first you'd have to leave the runt."

"I told you to Back Off and I will not..." He punched him again. "Say it.." and again. "Again!" The last punch made the large brute fall back, seconds later he got back up and spit.

"If you ever change your mind, come to the Cobra Frat House, were open to good fighters."

"I don't like to go low." The man shrugged and walked out of the large room, Bulkhead then turned to Cassandra who had wide eyes.

"You stuck up for me." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because most people think I'm a bother."

"Then most people don't know how to give chances." His voice was kind, and even though he was twice her size and seemed intimidating his heart was softer than a fluffy kitten. "How about we go get some ice cream?" She nodded and walked off with him following. He was happy he had been signed up for the volunteering, it helped fill the gap of missing Miko.

**Tuesday: 0900 hours, WheelJack, Gym**

WheelJack walked into the room to see Majesty trying to maneuver his Katanas. He set his bag down and walked over to her.

"Your stance is all wrong." She screamed and dropped the swords. "And if you wouldn't mind being careful with my Katanas I would appreciate it."

"You scared me out of my skin, you're lucky I didn't get you." He looked to her and then to the dropped swords.

"Ya... Lucky." She picked them up and handed them to WheelJack.

"I'm sorry, I just think their so beautiful." He waved her off and took them from her hands, he then set them back into their covers and onto the shelf, while Majesty left to her side of the dojo without a word, showing that she was embarrassed from the little incident. WheelJack rolled his eyes and prepared for the students that were coming.

When all the students were in WheelJack took his place in the front of the classroom. He started them off with a few warm up exercises, and then moved onto a few maneuvering techniques.

"Yeesh this is boring." He said standing up straight seeing that they were 10 minutes into class. "What'ya say we scare the girls?" The smiles on the guys became larger. "So here's my plan." They all gathered together ready to listen to what their instructor had to say.

After they all agreed on a plan they went to their said positions. One of the men messed with the power box and made the lights shut off. They heard a split second of screaming from the girls room, and then a bit of talking.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Majesty said walking into the mens side to see that it was also black. She spotted the light switch and walked over to it, but when she flipped it, it didn't work. "Dang't you." The lights flickered and she could of sworn she saw a a figure a few feet behind her. She shrugged it off and started to look for the power box. Again the lights flickered and the figure seemed closer. She felt a cold shiver go up her spine and she stayed alert to her surroundings. Again the lights flickered, but this time they stayed on.

"BOO!" She flipped around to see WheelJack right behind her and she screamed. Seconds later they both heard scared girl screams from her side of the dojo, later they heard some girls laughing while others were crying. Majesty ran over to her side and saw the boys laughing at the girls and saying how loud they screamed, even some were reenacting the incident. She walked over to one girl who was crying and being comforted by her friend.

"How dare you!"

"It was a simple prank, what's so bad about it?" He shrugged and she poked him harshly.

"A simple prank?! You shut off the lights and scared us all!"

"Uh, isn't that what's supposed to happen." He gave an innocent face and she glared at him while folding her arms.

"Look Jackie, this is not a time for playing, we are trying to teach these people how to defend themselves, not how to scare others!" Her voice was low but it was filled with anger. He put up his arms like he was surrendering to her anger.

"Won't happen again, Promise." She kept her glare and pointed two fingers from her eyes to him. He gathered up his crew and walked back to their side, some had quieted down while others were still laughing. When they got back he checked the time to see that is was past 10. He dismissed his class, gathered up his belongings and watched as Majestic walked out without a goodbye. He sighed and gave a last look to his Katanas, he hoped at least once he would be able to use them during this human life.

**Tuesday: 1900 hours, SmokeScreen, The Cavern**

Derek was leaning against the stucco wall with a grin so evil it might of put Megatron in his place. When SmokeScreen walked up he folded his arms.

"You ready?" Derek asked poisonously.

"As I'll ever be." Derek opened the door and walked in non-shilantly, as SmokeScreen cringed his nose, it smelt of alcohol and smoke, mixed with sweaty men. Derek walked over to a man and talked to him for a bit before the bar tender nodded and led them to a locked room. Inside it was dreary, and SmokeScreen was having second thoughts about the deal. He followed Derek in to a square shape platform that the humans called a ring, he thought is was funny because it looked nothing like a ring. As they both entered a large cage came down and trapped them in. SmokeScreen starred at it with wide eyes.

"You scared?" Derek said smirking. Before he could answer a large bulky man walked up beside the cage and started to talk.

"Welcome Everyone To CAGE-FIGHTING!" All the other people cheered and SmokeScreen gulped, he had heard about these from Jack. He was now involved in illegal cage fighting, what did he get himself into. "This will be a fight, not to the death, but what do we want!?" Everyone yelled in unsision

"HOSPITALIZATION!" Whooping and hollering could be heard in every corner of the room. SmokeScreen looked to Derek who seemed most confident, but the former bot didn't feel as confident, not in able to fight, but in not able to control himself. He knew he was stronger than the man and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the kid, or worse... kill.

"Alright! IN 3...2...1... FIGHT!" Derek lunged for SmokeScreen but he just moved out of the way.

"Look I don't want to have to fight you Derek."

"Are you wimping out on me!?" His nemesis said encircling him. He lunged again and hit him on his right cheek. SmokeScreen wanted to get him back, but Optimus said that if you do not have to fight, then you shouldn't. He listened as best he could to the voice in his head telling him to stay calm, every lunge he would swerve and every punch he would just let it go. It wasn't until Derek brought out a knife that he started to get ready to fight. The other man lunged for him and he grabbed his wrist that had the knife in it, he then twisted him over making him land back first on the concrete floor.

"Ooooowww... Is that all you got?" He said mockingly. SmokeScreen glared at the man and flipped him over so that he was on his stomach. Without notice Derek sliced his calf with the knife making his rival yelped in pain and let go. Derek then flung the knife towards SmokeScreen, who got up from his pained stance and grabbed the butt of the knife, he threw it under the gap in the cage making it clang to the floor. Derek cracked his fingers and walked to SmokeScreen "This is gonna be fun." He threw his good hand towards SmokeScreen's bruised face and the rookie caught it.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Try me." SmokeScreen shut his eyes and quickly twisted the mans hand, breaking it. He yelled in pain and held the now broken hand. In his absence of reality, SmokeScreen landed a fist in Dereks gut, he then kneed him in the groin. 10 Seconds passed and Derek still laid on the ground in pain. The cage lifted up and a few people picked up Derek from his position on the ground.

"We Have A Winner!" The announcer yelled lifting up SmokeScreens arm. He took it back and spit out a bit of blood.

"I want nothing to do with this." He stormed, half limped, out of the building and back to the frat house passing a familiar looking man, and hoping that everyone was asleep so they wouldn't ask how he got all of his injuries.

* * *

**Another Long Chapter! YES! Bulkheads part took me a couple tries, but I got it out. I hope you like the man I slipped in with Bulkhead, I wanted to go with someone who reminded Bulk of BreakDown, but yet wasn't BreakDown. So I now must go write my new chap for you all, hopefully it's as long. **

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I am taking future chap Ideas if any of you have any for me. Until the next Chap!**


	17. Welcome to College, Chapter 17

**Welcome to College**

Decepticon Tuesday

**Alright first, sorry if this took me a bit to get up, writers block. You know when you get excited about a future chapter, but you still have to write the present chapters... Ough it's so annoying. I also want to apologize if it seems a bit cheesy, my moms been needing me around the house so it's been write, work, write, work and I haven't had a solid writing time. Otherwise Enjoy. **

**{ } = Jet Comm**

* * *

**Tuesday: 0700 hours, DECEPTICON FRAT HOUSE**

Megatron was asleep in his darkened room, until he was rudely awakened by a girlish scream coming from as few rooms down from his. He growled, ripped the covers off of his body, and harshly opened the door almost taking the hinges clean off. The Decepticon leader watched as Knockout came out of the bathroom, his face as red as his hair, well his original hair anyways. Megatron couldn't help but silently laugh at the predicament as Knockout's hand rummaging through his hair, acting all frantic.

"STARSCREAM!" The medic yelled as the skinny SIC walked around the corner laughing. "You!... You switched my hair spray with... with PINK HAIR-DYE!" StarScream fell down laughing and holding his sides. Soon enough though he got up and took a picture with his phone, which was something new he had learned recently.

"Knockout you know as well as me, that you cannot give anyone that one chance."

"I think it suits you." They both looked to see Megatron leaning against his doorframe, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Lord Megatron, you must punish him for what he has done... I work hard to make sure my exterior is pristine and he has... has ruined it." Knockout said pointing to the culprit.

"Does this prank threaten my title?"

"Well... no." He answered confused.

"Then this is your problem." Megatron turned around and shut the door behind him, sometimes he really did not know what to do with those two.

**Tuesday: 0900 hours, Megatron, Gym**

Megatron growled and looked to the paper he held. This week he had nothing better to do, so he decided to go to his extra circular activity, as most called it. He walked down the hall and looked for room 215. When he got there he opened the door and let it shut on its own. A woman who looked as if she worked out walked up to him.

"Are you Megatron?" She asked.

"What's got you interested?"

"I'll be assuming so. You didn't show up on Saturday."

"That's my choice. Now what am I here for?"

"You're the new Wrestling and Boxing teacher." She pointed to a batch of bulky and scrawny teens and Megatron raised a brow. He walked over to them and folded his arms, giving a look to each one. They were wearing an outfit that he wouldn't even be caught dead in, whether human or cybertronian.

As he looked over them he had to silently admit that he didn't really know what Wrestling or Boxing was, all he had heard was that on it was mostly fake when shown on TV. He unfolded his arms and took in a deep breath. If he was to know what to do he would have to have a few demo's, but without the teens finding out about his loss in knowledge.

"You." He pointed to one of the bulkier boys. "...and, you." He then pointed to one of the scrawnier boys. "Demo." The two guys walked over to a mat and stood face to face while Megatron watched as they just stood there.

"Well are you going to tell them to go or what?" The woman asked stepping up to him, he glared at her and then turned his head to the men while rolling his eyes, why had he even come.

"Go!" The two boys started to fight, either throwing and dodging punches, swinging and dodging kicks, or grappling each other in body locks. Megatron smirked at what he saw, he was intrigued by the fighting techniques the men used. The Decepticon leader sat down on the bottom bench and watched.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" She asked.

"I'm waiting."

"For what! Death!?" She asked sharply and loud.

"Maybe." He looked up to her and saw that her face was heated, and her hand was clenching the small board. "Calm down." He said annoyed at her and she glared.

"Why did they even make a student a coach?" It was more of a question to herself them him. He stood up to his full height and saw that he was at least one foot taller than her, since he was 7'. She didn't step back or even act intimidated like how most acted around him, especially women. "If you're not going to call them off I will."

"Go ahead, I'd like to see you do it."

"Fine!" Before anything else they heard a gunshot in the building and looked to see the track coach holding up a smoke gun in his hand.

"Angie what is happening here, I come in for a snack, hear commotion, and when I walk over here I see this." His voice was raised, confused and irritated.

"Spineless here is to scared to tell them to stop fighting." She said stepping away from Megatron.

"I am not Spineless!"

"Prove it!" She said looking at him. He went to call off he fighting but saw the teens had already stopped to see their fight. The track coach looked at the scene and assumed everything could take care of itself, so he left without a word, Angie then turned to the men and gripped her board.

"Well don't just stand there! Get back in line!" The boys rushed back in line and watched her throw the board onto a bench and stomp off irritated.

"I can see that she is-" Megatron started letting the anger seep through.

"The wicked witch of the west." A boy interrupted.

"Dude the Grimm Reaper himself is scared of that woman." Another guy said and the others burst into laughter, except for Megatron who was lost in thought. The fighting was close to the fighting that had happened in the Pits of Kaon, except this was less violent. He remembered taking a few rookies under his wing to teach them how to fight in the Pits, although their learnings were short lived since he killed them off in combat. He looked to the teens and lifted his head up, maybe this would be better than he had thought, Angie walked back into the room and grabbed the clipboard... Maybe.

**Tuesday: 0900 hours, StarScream, Air Field**

StarScream walked to the air field. It was lined with jets and planes which made him feel more at home than the wretched house did. He looked over the jets but one caught his eye, and F-16 Fighting Falcon, the jet he had used as an alt-form before he had been transformed into the human species. It was a beautiful jet, with its slimmer frame and weapons, which seemed to of been removed, a necessary precaution. As he admired the jet he didn't notice a man walking up to him.

"Hi." StarScream, well screamed and jumped back. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"I was just startled." He said annoyed and a bit embarrassed. "I was not expecting anyone to be there." The man shrugged and lent his hand out to StarScream and he shook it. The man had black hair and purple eyes, for clothing he had on a black and purple flight suit that seemed familiar.

"The names trevor, but everyone calls me NightWarp, due to my advanced flying at night. What's yours?"

"StarsScream."

"Is that your real name or just a nickname?"

"Nickname, I don't go by my real name." NightWarp nodded his head in agreeance.

"I found you, I thought you got lost, again." They looked to see another man running up to them. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes, and he wore a blue and silver flight suit that had hints of red in it, that also seemed familiar to him. He looked to StarScream and tried to smile, but anyone could tell he was exhausted from running. "Names Davian, but people call me ThunderBlaster." He lent out his hand and StarScream shook it, albeit disgusted by the sweat.

"StarScream." He answered watching as the two men talked and bickered, NightWarp seemed to be the immature one of the duo and ThunderBlaster seemed to be the more level headed one. That's when he thought of his two brothers, that's who they reminded him of, he couldn't help but invisibly smile about them, they were a great trine while it had lasted.

"Sorry about that, were due in the air and our third guy just bailed out. Something about being to chicken for some of the stunts." NightWarp said snapping StarScream out of his trance and he spoke before he had even thought.

"I could do it." He said a little to fast.

"Wha-" ThunderBlaster said confused.

"Uh, I know how to fly a jet, in fact I'm an expert. Just tell me the stunts and I could do it." The two guys looked at each other and then at StarScream.

"I guess, if you're not lying... We'll have to check in with our flight commander and make sure you're legit." They walked off and the Decepticon SIC panicked. He wouldn't be in any database since he was never in a flight school, Heck he wasn't even human. StarScream took out his phone and dialed a number, seconds later he started to talk.

"SoundWave, I need your help... I need you to make up some stuff about me being in a flight school, and not just any, I need it to be a top notch one." Silence. "I am your commanding officer and I demand that you do this." Again Silence, he looked to the jet and tapped his foot. "I'll do anything." He thought to what he just said and regretted it when he heard the silent tapping of computer keys. The next thing he knew the call ended and the two men walked up to him.

"Good news, the FC said you're all cleared, come with us and we'll get you ready." He followed them to the locker rooms, they gave him a flight suit that was silver and red and when he put it on he seemed to look like his cybertonian self in human form. They then walked back out and jumped into their own jets, each a F-16 Fighter falcon. Soon enough they set on their helmets and took to the skies. StarScream had to say that he enjoyed flying the skies again, it was much like his home away from home.

{Alright, you know the stunts that were going to do?} ThunderBlaster looked over to see StarScream nodding his head. {Alright, Positions everyone!} NightWarp dropped to the left while StarScream dropped to the right. Seconds later StarScream and ThunderBlaster headed straight for each other looking as if they were going to collide, while NightWarp came up from underneath. The trio looked as if a crash was eminent, but at the last second they flew on their sides, allowing ThunderBlaster and StarScream to be a feet from being belly to belly and allowing NightWing to fly in-between them giving the collision effect. From there they exited out of the stunt and landed back on the ground. The duo jumped out of their jets hi-fiving each other and hollering, while StarScream sat in his jet feeling like his insides were going to come out any second. He had no idea how weak humans were in jets, at least he now knew why they did flight simulations.

"Hey, you ok?" NightWarp asked lifting up the cockpit hood.

"Fine, just fine." He took in a deep breath and got out, the last thing he needed was people finding out he had lied. He wouldn't know which was worse, punishment from the air field or punishment from Megatron. StarScream shrugged off the thought of getting beaten and smiled the best he could. "You don't happen to have any restrooms?"

"In the building, sign shows you right when you walk in." He nodded once and walked away from them. "Dude seems a little sick."

"Eh, he probably hasn't been flying for a while. At least he didn't throw up like you did on your first flight." ThunderBlaster said elbowing NightWarp.

"I said to never bring that up!" ThunderBlaster shrugged and walked to the building. "Hey! Where do you think you're going!?"

"Lunch." NightWarp stopped talking and followed his brother to the lunch room oblivious to their new recruit who was watching. StarScream sighed deeply, he missed his brothers very much. But he tried not to dwell on the past, right now he had to be in the future to get by. StarScream walked from the air field and back towards the frat house. On his way there he spotted Stardust walking around the campus, the SIC turned the other way and hurried from her.

"No pranks today?" He jumped back to see StarDust right in front of him.

"Bu- You." He looked behind himself.

"Let's just say, watching you trying to sneak away is quite funny." Her arms were folded and her face was serious. "I have my eye on you, and I don't want to see anymore stunts."

"You should stay out of my business."

"Why are you even here? At college?"

"It wasn't much of a choice."

"Let me guess you listen to everything that brute tells you to do."

"Put it any way you want to, now go so I can think." SHe 'hmph'd' and walked off. StarScream went his own direction deciding to get a better view on the college, the more he knew about the college than Megatron, the better.

**Tuesday: 0900 hours, SoundWave, Library**

As soon as SoundWave passed through the large double doors to the library, silence encased him and the room. He walked to the librarian and put the books he had checked out in front of her.

"I see you finished them, you're a fast reader." He just starred at her with a blank face. "Ok, well here is your badge." She handed him a clip on plastic piece of paper. "This will tell people you work here and it will get you any book you want, even the classified ones." He clipped it onto his shirt and watched as the woman came from behind the counter, and he was surprised to see her in a wheelchair. "Oh, don't worry, I can get around pretty well. Follow me." She pushed herself along and he followed her around, listening to everything she was telling him. He had to say, even though it was gross being in a fleshlings body, he was learning some very intriguing information. When the tour was finished she went back to her station at the desk, and he started out by organizing a cart of books. It was exactly like what he had done on the nemesis, except for the on the warship he worked with computers, here he worked with actual hand held books.

As he was working with the books he spotted a girl walk down the isle and put away a book and look for another. He watched as she spotted one and tried to reach for it, but anyone could see that it was to high. Something in him told him to help her, but he shoved it off. As he heard her try to jump for it he caved in and walked over to her, SoundWave reached for the book and grabbed it. Next the TIC handed it to her and saw that her cheeks were turning a sharp pink.

"Thank you." She said eyeing the ground and not him. He nodded once and turned back around to finish his work.

"Shelbi?" He looked back to see a familiar looking girl turn the corner.

"Hey Cee, I found the book." She held up the book and he looked at it fully noticing that it was one about how to build water-guns. The other girl smiled and then looked up to see him looking at them.

"SoundWave?" She asked, but he didn't speak. She lifted her head up and directioned the girl away from him, that's when he realized that it was Arcee, the Autobots female warrior. He didn't really care if she was here, as long as she didn't bother him. SoundWave got back to work but was interrupted again by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked to it to see that it was StarScream. He silently sighed and answered the phone.

"SoundWave, I need your help... I need you to make up some stuff about me being in a flight school, and not just any, I need it to be a top notch one." He heard StarScreams frantic voice on the other end. He set down the books and turned to walk. "I am your commanding officer and I demand that you do this." He walked from his spot and sat down on one of the secluded computers, it took a while but it booted up. "I'll do anything." SoundWave smirked, only if the Commanding Officer knew that he was doing it, well he guessed he owed him now. He typed on the computer and once he was in, it only took him a few seconds to create up a identity for the Former Air Commander. Once he was done he hung up and got back to work.

It was silent for most of the day, the librarian had given him the rest of the day off for doing what she called a 'marvelous job'. SoundWave walked back to the Frat house, intending to read the new books he had checked out. When SoundWave got back to the house, he thought to when StarScream had said he owed him one, well there was nothing really that he wanted or needed from the SIC, but he had heard about the little dispute from this morning between him and Knockout. He smirked a bit, there was nothing ever said about him handing off the deal to someone else. Guess the SIC would have to learn a few things the hard way.

**Tuesday: 0900 hours, Knockout, Science Building**

Knockout walked into the science lab to see 2 students. Katharine being one of them and Donny being the other. The man glared at him with disgust plainly shown on his face. The woman on the other hand waved to him and smiled, he looked at the table to see the robotic arm waving too. He was surprised at her work, mostly he thought that humans were disgusting creatures that didn't know right from left, clearly for some he was wrong. Katharine slipped off a metal glove and walked over to him.

"How are you?"

"Fine... you?"

"Great, I'm almost finished with my hand." BOOM! Smoke immediately covered half the room, once it cleared he and Katharine looked over to Donny to see that him and half his table were covered in black soot. Knockout walked over to him and examined the liquids, shaking his head while doing so.

"Every scientist should know that these two compounds mixed together can be fatal, you're lucky that was such a small dosage."

"N-" Donny coughed up some smoke and waved it away. "Not my fault. They were labeled opposite of what they were." Katharine rolled her eyes and growled.

"Senior Graduates, they come in here whenever and just mix stuff up. A kid almost got sent to the hospital last year."

"Well at least you know it wasn't my fault." Donny said accusingly to Knockout.

"I wasn't saying it was your fault." The medic shot back.

"Sure sounded like it!"

"I can blame it on you if you want me to!" The two men started to bicker but were ripped apart by two hands.

"BOYS! This was no ones fault, just some stupid jerks who wanted to joke around."

"I am not a boy I am a man!" Donny said annoyed.

"Then act like it!" She pointed a deadly finger at him and then positioned it to Knockout. "And you... No leader should automatically accuse someone of a crime unless they have unbeatable evidence." She calmed down and stepped towards the door. "I'm going to go get a snack, if you two don't agree on something by the time I get back.-" She didn't finnish her sentence and she didn't have to. Katharine shut the door behind her and the two men looked to each other.

"Is it just me, or does it seem that she is the one leading us?" Knockout asked still looking at the door.

"It's not just you." Donny looked to the soot covered table and then to Knockout. "Look dude."

"Knockout."

"Uh... Knockout, sorry about being so rude, I just am not good with people trying to lead me... No hard feelings." He lent out his hand and knockout looked to it with disgust.

"Sure as long as I don't have to touch your hand." The man took it away and wiped it off onto his lab coat. As he was cleaning up the mess he couldn't help but keep starring at Knockouts hair. "Is your hair different?"

"Someone played a prank on me, that's all." He snapped back, quite frankly the talk about his ruined exterior just irked him. Donny shrugged his shoulders and threw away a few things.

"I guess I also see you as competition to getting her. I mean last time you were in here, you two kind of hit it off."

"You weren't exactly helping yourself there Donny, if you didn't react so badly to me telling the girl to go home, then I wouldn't of 'Hit it off with her'." he abbreviated the last few words.

"I guess, but you just seemed rude to her."

"Look, I know a few doctoral things. And the basic is over energization from caffeine." He only knew that because sometimes Cybertronians would enter a bit of high energon to regular energon to make it more of an energy drink, and he had seen the same reaction when to much was consumed. And plus he was a certified doctor, so he knew that kind of stuff.

"Where'd you learn it?" Knockout tensed, he had to make up something, his mind racked ideas letting him say what he thought was best.

"My si-father... He was a doctor and he would teach me."

"Cool, is your father still a doctor."

"He's dead."

"Oh, that sucks... Sorry for your loss."

"It's fine, the only time he was there for me was when he was teaching me." It was true, his father was more for the Decepticon cause then his own sparkling, but that was in the past, and he tried not to dwell in the past too much. Before either of them could speak up again, Katharine walked back into the room with a candy bar.

"I see you two made up." Donny nodded at her trying to clean off the soot from the table. She smiled and got back to work on her robotic arm, something they could both tell she took immense pride in.

Knockout stayed in the room for a little while longer until fully knowing that there was nothing he could do. He walked out and headed back to the Frat House, looking towards one thing. Washing his hair back to its original perfect color.

**Tuesday: 0900 hours, ShockWave, Science Building**

ShockWave was in his classroom reviewing some work and getting ready for tomorrow.

"Hey, how it g-g-going for y-you." He looked up to see Avery laughing, most likely at him. "Dude, your students have been talking about you non-stop. Yesterday was like a free comedy show to them."

"Why are you here?" His voice held annoyance.

"Homework, I had no other place to do it."

"Do it at home."

"Families to annoying." She pulled out a laptop and a few school books before sitting down at a desk.  
It was silent for a while and ShockWave had completely forgotten that Avery was even there, until she walked up to him and dropped a paper in front of him. "I need help." He picked up the paper and handed it back to her, too enveloped into his work to help her. She shoved it in his face and pouted out her bottom lip angrily. "I can't figure it out."

"Call your teacher..." He stayed silent for a while until realizing that she was in high school. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Duh, science period, for these days it qualifies as my free period." He silently growled, this was not something he was looking forward to everyday.

"If I help you will you go." She nodded and he looked at the paper, to him the questions were easy and something he would do in his pass time, if he was bored enough. ShockWave told her how to figure out the problems and she thanked him before heading off to her other classes. He did kind of liked her spunk and willingness to come here everyday, even if she didn't have to, but there was just something about that girl that he couldn't quite place. ShockWave brushed it off and began working again hoping to get everything done before classes tomorrow.

**Tuesday: 1900 hours, DECEPTICON FRAT HOUSE**

When knockout had arrived back at the house, SoundWave had written a note telling Knockout that StarScream had owed him 'SoundWave' a favor but he was passing it onto him since he had nothing better to do with the favor. Knockout had taken the note without push and walked right into the bathroom hoping to fix his hair.  
Megatron had come back and was digging around in the kitchen for something to eat growling and yelling ever few seconds that humans were weak and shouldn't have to eat so much.  
ShockWave was still at his classroom doing his own stuff, really the others didn't care since most of what he did was boring. As they hung around the house a flyer slid under the door and Megatron picked it up, his angered frown became and intrigued smile. The flyer was advertising some kind of cage fight in "The Cavern'. The Decepticon Leader was missing a good fight, and maybe this was it.  
StarScream was back by now and yelling at SoundWave for betraying him and willingly giving Knockout the favor. Knockout on the other hand was enjoying the temper tantrum and watching it with evil glinted in his eye. As the others were fighting, Megatron walked out and made his way over to 'The Cavern' a place he had passed a few timed before. As he walked there, the only light being the fading streetlamps, he passed a young boy who seemed familiar to him.

When Megatron got in he talked to the man behind the counter and he led him to a hidden room. The Decepticon Leader looked around to see people bruised, battered, and bloodied up, even one kid was being led out with a broken hand.

"Alright Who's Next!" A bulky man yelled just outside the box area. Megatron cracked his knuckles and neck, while stepping onto the place. "I see we have one contestant! Who will challenge him!?" A man about as big as Megatron stepped into the ring and folded his arms. "The Unbeatable Raging Ravage (TURR) is our challenger!" Cheers went around as the cage lowered down.

"I'm going to pound you into the ground so hard!" The other man said pounding his fist into his hand while Megatron just rolled his shoulders. They stayed in their silent positions for a while before going after each other. TURR left hooked his right cheek and made him spit out a bit of blood. Megatron dodged a few more hits before landing a hefty punch into the other mans stomach, which to most would be like steel, but to Megatron it was like normal human skin. He then rammed TURR into the cage making a tooth fly out of the mans mouth. 'Oohs' and whispers went around the room and Megatron smirked. The man flipped around and swift kicked Megatrons side making him stumble sideways, that was going to leave a mark. Megtron kneed him in the groin but the man only grimaced for a second. Next TURR lunged for Megatron but he moved out of the way and kicked his back making him fall to the ground on his knees. Megatron rammed his foot into the mans back on his spine and pressed down hard, making TURR yelp in pain and fully fall to the ground. 10 seconds passed and the cage lifted up.

"All hail Mighty Megatron." The former mech pushed the other man off of the ring and jumped down. This was definitely going to be fun, if he didn't run out of challengers to beat.

* * *

**Rereading it, I see a bit of OOCness, Sorry bout that. **

**So I kind of felt bad for StarScream, how everyone kind of hates him in the story, so I put in a couple characters to resemble his brothers, sorry if they seem off from the original characters I haven't really watched much of the trio. **

**Please Reivew, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I am taking a few future chap ideas if you have any that you would like me to get out there. Thanks to all who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed, it helps me to keep writing! Until next chap!**


	18. Welcome to College, Chapter 18

**Welcome to College**

Getting Started

**Tuesday: 0900 hours, DE'ANDRA DELTA SORORITY HOUSE,**

Arcee had just dropped off Duchess at the Autobots Frat House, her and her house had a few plans to attend to and having a dog around would only make them more hectic.

"Hey Cee." She turned to see Jade walking up behind her holding a paper. "I wanted to tell you that I got called into work so I won't be able to help today, sorry."

"It's ok Jade, we all have our own lives to attend to."

"Thanks for understanding." Jade slipped on her white polo shirt and smiled before walking out the door. Arcee looked around to see some girls getting ready for work, while others were working around the house preparing the plans. Aquanette was in her room building the device that Arcee had asked her to make. Shelbi was waiting by the door, holding a side bag that had books in it, her and Arcee were to got to the library today to find a few books on how to build water guns.  
When Arcee was fully ready they walked out the door and headed to the library. When they were there Shelbi turned in a few books while Arcee looked around for ones that would be of use to them.

"Alright, we should look high and low for this book, even if it takes all day." Arcee said as Shelbi raised a brow and smiled.

"Or we could just look in the 'How to Build' section of the library." She said pointing to a sign that read. 'How to Build'.

"Or we could do that, I've never actually been inside a library."

"Then you've never lived." Shelbi said pushing up her glasses. "I'll go look in that section I'll be right back." She left without another word, leaving Arcee sitting alone at the table. A few minutes later Shelbi came back with a book of how to's. They looked over it and found that it wasn't what they were searching for. Shelbi got back up to put the book back and search for another. The former femme waited longer than last time with no sign of Shelbi and to tell the truth she was getting worried. Arcee got up from the chair and walked over where she last saw her.  
"Shelbi?" Arcee asked seeing her friend holding a book.

"Hey Cee, I found the book." Shelbi held up the book and Arcee smiled hoping that it was more productive than the last book they saw. She looked up to see a man putting away some books and slightly looking at them through his heavily tinted glasses, he seemed oddly familiar, like a Decepticon TIC

"SoundWave." He didn't speak, and she just knew it was him. Arcee lifted her head up more rudely than not and pushed Shelbi away from him, the last thing she wanted, was her sorority sisters affiliating with them.  
When they got back to the table they opened the book and found exactly what they were looking for. "Would you be able to build this." Arcee asked pointing to one of the high powered water guns.

"If I had help."

"But still, you could build it?" Shelbi nodded and bookmarked the page. When Arcee was done she left the Library saying she had to meet Aquanette at the supplies store, with the list of building materials they had put together. After meeting up with her sorority sister they went to the store, and when they got in Aquanette went her own way answering her ringing phone seeing that it was Jade.

"Hello." She said in a low tone.

"Are you still at the library?" Jade asked.

"No, we're at the supply store." She answered quietly.

"Keep her out of 'you know where' were still looking."

"Ok." Aquanette hung up when she saw Arcee's familiar body frame coming around the corner. She had a few tools and supplies in her hands, a couple of the products were looking as if they were about to fall. Aquanette handed her the hand cart and she put the stuff inside. They then looked around until all the items on the list were crossed off.

"Thanks Aquanette, this will definitely give us an upper hand." Aquanette looked out the store window to see Jade and Phoenix hauling someting around just as Arcee went to leave, thankfully she turned back around to face her. The two spotted Aquanette and gestured to her, telling her to keep Arcee busy. "Oh, and have you gotten started on the project?"

"Yep, just figuring out the basics." Aquanette said nonchalantly trying to keep her gaze on her sorority sister, Arcee smirked and took the bag.

"We're going to win, no matter what it takes." She went to walk out the store but Aquanette stopped her.

"Are you sure you have everything on the list?" Arcee checked it and nodded. "Well sometimes you can accidentally check something off without noticing."

"I have to got Aqua, I told Dusty I would meet her today." she went to walk again but was stopped.

"Can ya just check the bag, I really don't want ya to have to come back here."

"Alright." She said trying not to sound annoyed. She checked the bag and list to see that everything was there. "Happy?" Aquanette nodded seeing that the girls had passed by and were out of sight. Arcee shook her head and walked out of the store to meet Dusty and her sisters.  
The triplets were at a bench in the middle of the grassy field, talking and joking. When Arcee got there Dusty waved to her and introduced her to her sisters.

"This is StarShadow, the oldest of us." Arcee shook her hand and smiled, she could tell that StarShadow was not one for liking people. "And this is StarLight, our younger sister." Arcee also shook her hand and noticed that she was more shy than her other sisters.

"Alright girls," Arcee said ready to get down to business. "I need you on our team to beat the Alphas."

"I'm in." StarShadow said.

"I haven't even told you the plan." She said taken back and Dusty's older sisters outburst.

"Anything to beat those girls, they been getting on my nerves for to long."

"Ya, they're so rude and cruel, I don't even know why their still here." StarLight said in her calm and timid voice.

"Alright then here's the plan." The girls leaned in and listened.

* * *

Aquanette ran up to Jade and Phoenix while putting her hands above her head, trying to catch her breath. They waited a few minutes until seeing shelbi walking towards them, she was divulged into a book and not paying attention to them, but somehow she knew where she was walking. When Shelbi got to them she dog-eared the book and looked to the trio.

"Have you got it." Aquanette asked.

"Ya." Jade pointed to a cover and they lifted it off.

"It's perfect... I think she'll love it."

"Ya, took a bit of researching and hacking, but I found it."

"Can I?" Jade slapped Phoenix's hand and shook her head.

"I'm trying to keep it in mint condition." Phoenix folded her arms and 'hmph'd'. "I know, I want to too, but this is for Arcee, she's helping us a lot. This is the least we can do."

"How are we going to get it back?" Shelbi asked eyeing them confused.

"I made a few calls." Jade said, seconds later a stuck pulled up and a man got out, he unlatched the end and pulled it up into the back. "Thanks bro, knew I could count on you."

"Anytime sis." He messed up her hair and she growled at him. Afterwards her and her sorority sisters got into the truck with him and they drove back to the house.

* * *

"That plan is perfect!" Dusty said smiling larger than she ever had. Arcee had explained the whole plan, and not even halfway through it the trio was in. After a bit more of talking StarShadow and StarLight got up and left their separate ways. Soon enough Dusty and Arcee also got up and left back for the house.

"Thanks for helping us." Dusty said kindly.

"Anytime, I know what greed can do to a person, and if it isn't stopped... Well lets just say the consequences aren't always fun, for both sides." Her mind raced back to the death of both her partners, on how the greed of war was an asset to their demise.

"You seem to know so much, how?"

"Years of experience." Dusty kept it at that, noticing that Arcee didn't want to talk about it anymore. It seemed that the subject itself upset her.  
When they got back to the house there was something under a tarp in the driveway. Arcee glanced at it and wondered what it could be, once they were in the house, Jade came up to her with an unusually happy smile.

"We got something for you." Arcee raised a brow and looked at all the girls. "It's a little something to say that we are glad that you're helping us, it's also to help you get around faster... you'll need this."

"Wha-" Arcee jerked back when a blindfold was put around her eyes, afterwards a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside.

"It took a bit of researching and hacking some stuff, but we found this for you." She heard the sound of fabric being pulled off of metal and then her blind fold came off. It took a second to get used to the light but when she did her mouth dropped open. Right in front of her was royal blue and pink Customized Ducati 1098, the bike she had used as he alt-form when she was cybertronian. Arcee brushed her fingers over the seat and she now knew how Jack felt when he had first seen her. It was the perfect bike, like it was made for her.

"Thank you." She said, though it barely came out as a whisper. Jade held out the outfit and helmet she had bought a bit ago and Arcee took it.

"Enjoy yourself, you deserve some freedom." Arcee zipped up the outfit and hopped onto the bike. When she started the engine, she couldn't help but smile, the sound was so amazing. It reminded her of home, of being a cybertronian, it reminded her of Jack. She really hoped that he was doing ok, that him and the others were handling them not being there.  
Arcee backed out of the driveway and waved to her friends, she then pressed her foot onto the pedal and shot off in hopes to drive down the freeway and test out her new bike.

* * *

An hour later Arcee found herself back at the college campus, she had gone to the freeway and enjoyed her newfound freedom. She hadn't realized how much she missed driving, and how much it was a stress reliever. Around the Camus she was only allowed to go 25 mph and that upset her, but the last thing she needed was to get in trouble for something minor, she was saving that for the big things. She slowed her bike, stopped at a stop sign and sighed.

"Oh look, Arcee's found a new bike... Would you like me to get you some training wheels for that." She looked back to see Brittnianne in a hot pink and white accented sports car convertible, the license plate on the front said 'Rich' and she only guessed that the back said 'Girl'. Arcee rolled her eyes and looked forward making sure no one was coming. "Silent treatment, I see." Her rival said with evil lacing every word.

"Go away Brittnianne." She said through her clenched teeth, before pressing the pedal and moving on only to see another stop sign, to which Brittnianne followed.

"Someone's got some anger issues."

"It's called being annoyed." She moved on and took a left turn, trying to bypass the signs, only to run into another.

"Why would you be annoyed."

"You say you're smart, figure it out." Brittninne and Breonna glared at Arcee.

"You figure it out!" The Alphas SIC said. Brittnianne shot a glare at her and told her to shut-up.

"Don't you have a hot dog stand to go to or something?" Arcee asked back, now fully annoyed. She had learned from the others that Breonna was one who always thought about food.

"No, but I sure could go for an Ice Cream."

"Shut-up Breonna, you're making me lose it." Arcee took the time to shoot off and leave the two girls in the distance, she couldn't stand either of them and would be glad if they just disappeared. She checked the time on the motorcycled clock and saw that it was already 7 in the evening, about time she picked up Duchess. She rode to the Autobots Frat House and parked just outside, putting on the stand she took off her helmet and walked to the door. Arcee knocked on it and waited, when it opened she saw Optimus standing in the doorway.

"Hi Optimus, I'm here for Duchess." The second she said the dogs name she came running from the hallway and straight towards Arcee. "Has she been like this all day?"

"Ratchet took care of them for us, but by the way he kept them outside, I am assuming so." She tried not to laugh thinking of Ratchet taking care of the dogs, he didn't like humans, much less their animal companions.

"Thank you anyway." He handed her the leash and she reached for it, accidentally grabbing his hand int he process. She fought off a blush and attached it to Duchess. "I best be going, I have a few things to attend to." Arcee hurried off and drove down the driveway, balancing Duchess in one hand while she steered with the other.

When she got back the girls were going about their business, they had ordered pizza and when she walked in her stomach growled at her. Taking a slice she sat down at the table and let out a relieved sigh. She was glad that the basics were done with, so they didn't have to worry about them anymore. Now it was time to move onto the full plan.

"So when are we going to tell them about this."

"Sometime this week."

"What if they refuse."

"From what I've seen, Brittnianne can't refuse competition against her, it would make her seem to weak to the others. Her title would be lowered, at least to her standards."

"I hope your right."

"Well if I'm wrong we can always use reverse psychology on her." Jade nodded her head and took a slice of pizza. "That way she couldn't resist, but I doubt we would have to do that, she's to stubborn."

"I agree, that girl is more stubborn than a stump on a log." Aquanette said also taking a piece before walking off back to her room.

The rest of the night was more or less spent in silence, the girls went about their lives, getting ready for bed, school, or preparing for their plans. Arcee was lying in her bed and starring at the ceiling, she hoped this would work, she didn't want to let the girls down, she just wanted to show the Alphas that they can't control people. She sighed and turned to face the side wall. She thought to what Optimus would do, he would fight for their freedom and their right, she just hoped it wouldn't come back to slap her in the face. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, minutes later she stopped thinking about the war between the Alphas and Delta's but then one thing popped into her head and didn't leave. She couldn't stop thinking about it, about him, about Optimus.

* * *

**Sorry it's shorter than the last two, but centering around one person is hard to write a lot for, hope you enjoyed it anyways! Anyone who has given me future chapter ideas and I haven't written them yet, I will. I am just in the process of finding the right chapter for them.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I would love to see any future chapter ideas that you have for me, just waring that I might be slow on getting them out there, but I will try and get the written for you. I want to thank all who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story, it makes me feel great that so many people love it, I actually thought this was going to be a side story than my main story, guess I was wrong! Until Next Chapter!**


	19. Welcome to College, Chapter 19

**Welcome to College**

Back at the base

**This chap was a suggestion from Autobot Slipstream, Thank you. I know a few of you have been wondering how the teens are holding up and so I made this special chap for you all, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Tuesday: 1200 hours, AUTOBOT BASE**

Sounds of a large metal door opening and tires rolling against cement entered into Jacks ears. At first he rolled over and groaned, but soon he jumped off his cot and rushed over to the Rec. Areas railing.

"Arcee!" He said hope raising in his voice.

"Stand down soldier, it's just me." The teen boy looked down to see Agent Fowler stepping out of the 2 ton jeep. His smile turned into a frown and he slumped his shoulders. "I'm guessing that means no word?"

"No, not even a hi." He sighed deeply and sat down on the couch, letting his messy raven black hair fall out of place.

"Look son, I miss them too, and no matter what it takes we'll find the bots and bring them back. But for now, we shouldn't lose hope in them." Jack looked up to Agent Fowler and tried to smile, but he just couldn't, he missed Arcee, she wasn't just his protector, they were partners and always looked out for each other. To tell the truth he was kind of scared without her.  
By now Miko was waking up and her loud yawn made Raf sit up in his cot and reach for his glasses that were so kindly knocked off of the table.

"Are they back yet?" Miko asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Jack looked out the large hanger doors and shut his eyes.

"No."

"There out there somewhere Jack, we just need to keep searching." Raf said putting on his glasses.

"You know we could go to their last known whereabouts." Miko said shrugging and putting her hair up in her usual way.

"Out of the question, that's in the middle of the desert. Who knows whats out there." They all turned to see Jacks mom, June Darby, walking up the stairs to the Rec. Area.

"Awwww." Miko said giving sad eyes to the older woman.

"I'm sorry guys but it's much to dangerous, Tell them Will." She looked to the Agent and he stiffened up.

"I'm going to have to agree with June on this one, it is much to dangerous for you three."

"You're just agreeing with her cause you like her." Miko said crossing her arms. Fowler straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"I have a bit of work to do, if anyone needs me I'll be in my office." He walked off and shut his office door behind himself, leaving June and the kids alone.

"I have to go as well, the hospital needs me." She set a bag of food down and hugged her son before walking off as well.  
Miko waited till she was completely gone before jumping up from her cot and slipping on her knee high boots. Jack knew she was determined to get the bots back, and so was he. He got up himself and slipped on his shirt and shoes, giving a nod to Raf who typed a little on his computer and let the ground-bridge open.

"Give a call if we need to come back, we'll try to be as quick as we can."

"Come on Jack." Miko grabbed his arm and pulled him through the portal.  
When they reached the other side it seemed normal enough, except for the large device that was set in the middle of it all. The duo walked over to it and saw that it was at least twice as tall ask them both, Miko had Jack push her up first and then she helped him up. It was large both by width and height. "Wow! I wonder what this does?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I think it's the terraformer device." Jack said answering her rhetorical question. They looked at their surroundings to see nothing else unusual, no robot bodies, or vehicles in sight. "Raf gave me a chip so I could download information about this thing." He inserted it into the control panel on the device.

"Uh, not to be the party pooper Jack, but won't that make the chip go." She made her hands look as if they were blowing up and he shook his head.

"No this is a chip Ratchet gave to Raf who in turn gave it to me for this kind of occasion. It can hold much more complicated data."

"Oh." She walked off from Jack and looked around the device, as she looked, something on the ground caught her eye. She got onto her hands and knees and peered down. It was a tangle of wires and chips, something that anyone would know was important in this things functionality. When the chip had downloaded all it could Jack walked over to Miko and looked to what she was peering at. "I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing that was not supposed to happen."

"Me neither." They climbed down and stepped up to the large cables, it would take both of them to take at least one back to base. "Must've been ripped out." He thought for a moment before remembering something. "Didn't SmokeScreen take the phase-shifter?" He asked himself more than Miko, but she answered anyways.

"Ya, and he would seem to be the one for taking things apart." She was thinking back to when he had kicked StarScream out of the apex amor.

"We should head back now, maybe take a wire chip with us so Raf can analyze it." Jack shoved the data chip into his pocket and helped Miko take the a chip off of a wire, they then called Raf so he could open up a ground bridge for them.

**Tuesday: 1500 hours, AUTOBOT BASE**

Raf was working on the data chip Jack had given him, writing down information ever so often on a pad of paper. When he was finished with that he took the wire chip, Jack and Miko had grabbed from the site, and scanned it for anything else that might be useful to them. Jack was pacing around the base waiting for Raf to finish on his work, while Miko was watching TV with the saddest frown anyone had seen on her.

"Done!" Raf said happy that he was finished. Miko and Jack rushed from their spots and practically hovered over him to see what he had found. He pushed up his glasses and walked to the other side of the human sized table. "The data chip you gave me, showed me that the device was in fact the terraformer, it was programmed to form the earth into a cybertron like state, killing off any and all humans in the process." He showed them the information on the computer and the both raised a brow.

"This is cybertronian." Jack stated.

"I know, Ratchet had taught me some so I could do stuff like this." He pointed to the wire chip and they turned to look at it. "At what I found this wire chip was very important in the terraformers functionality, and by it being ripped out it must've made the device malfunction."

"Made it malfunction. So you're saying the device was on!?" Miko asked confused.

"It was on, but by what you guys said you saw and by what I gathered. The device msut of terraformed them into accommodating this earth instead of it terraforming the earth to accommodate them."

"So they should be here somewhere. We can find them, we just have to look for their human counterparts!" Jacks voice was elated and full of hope that they would find the bots.

"I'm sorry to say Jack, but in this universe they are Cybertronian, if they were turned human and placed in this universe they would die." Jack and Miko looked to each other with worry heavily written in their eyes. "My theory is that they were formed into humans and sent to a parallel universe, one that could hold them without hurting them."

"Does that mean I'll never get to see Bulk again." Tears pricked Miko's eyes and her lip quivered.

"Ya and what about Arcee?" Jack asked trying to sound brave.

"And Bee." Raf said more in a whisper, he looked to his friends and spoke up. "I really don't know, maybe we could find a specialist for this kind of stuff, see if he could help us." He tried to sound more hopeful for his friends, but failed in the process. Jack stood up straight and took in a deep breath.

"We will do anything it takes to get them back here, their not just our friends their our family, and nothing gets in the way of family." Miko smiled and hugged him tightly letting the tears stream down. They had to find them, who knows what the bots are encountering as humans, it could be worse then when they were bots. "We'll find them, we will get them back."

* * *

**Yay I got that in, I hope you liked this chapter! I will start getting anyone who had sent me chapter Ideas in very soon.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank everyone who had Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed, on my story, It helps to keep me motivated for writing my future chapters!**


	20. Welcome to College, Chapter 20

**Welcome to College**

Out Fishing

**You know when you spend a few days on a story and then end up deleting the whole thing to restart it, yep happened to me. But I gotta say this is a much better chapter than what I was previously going to put up. But Enough Chatter, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thursday: 1000 hours, AUTOBOT FRAT HOUSE**

There was nothing to do and the Autobots were becoming more and more bored by the minute. The only one who was being productive was Ratchet who was working on his computer trying to get work for his next class ready. Optimus walked up and sat in the chair across from the Autobot medic, he seemed anxious and nervous at the same time. Ratchet looked up from his computer and then shut it.

"Is there something bothering you Optimus?" He asked looking worried and confused.

"Ratchet, I think I am becoming sick."

"How so?"

"Well, I can't stop thinking about this one person, and whenever I do I... this feeling washed over me."

"This would be expected, you are not cybertronian anymore, the Matrix is not holding back your emotions. You're most likely just feeling them coming back to you all at once."

"It is not like that, it's this feeling I have not felt before, and if I have I don't remember it."

"Can you explain what makes this feeling come to you."

"Well, I can be doing anything, but once I think of this person it.. it just comes and I feel... I feel as if my heart is going to... burst. Does that make any sense?" Optimus knew he sounded different from his normal self, he just wanted to know what was happening to him.

"Who is this person you're talking about?" Optimus took in a deep breath before answering.

"Arcee." Ratchets eyes widened at this, he knew Optimus had, had feelings for her, he just didn't know that they were this strong.

"Optimus, this feeling that you have is one I have not seen in you forever, in fact it has never been this strong."

"What is it?"

"This feeling is 'Love' Optimus, and I'm afraid I can't help you much in that aspect except to follow what you know is the right path." Optimus sighed and got up from his seat.

"Thank you anyways Old Friend." He got up from the table and walked away leaving the medic to finish his work.  
About a half hour later SmokeScreen and BumbleBee came in holding a bunch of rods with string attached to them. They laid them on the table and smiled.

"Were running out of food, and after a bit of internet search I found that fish is a great food."

"I may not of been raised human, but I know those are not fish." SmokeScreen laughed at Ratchets words.

"I learned that these are called fishing rods, they are used to catch the fish." Ratchet looked back to his computer and started to type.

"Just be careful." WheelJack walked in just as he said that and folded his arms.

"Your not comin with us doc?"

"I told you not to call me that." WheelJack shrugged and picked up a large rod.

"Everyone else has agreed to go."

"Well then every one else can enjoy themselves." Optimus walked back in and took a rod for himself.

"I believe that all of us should go, learning the ways of the humans would give us a better advantage over the Decepticons... and it would be fun." Everyone looked to Optimus with surprise when he said that, of all people they would never expect him to say 'fun'. Ratchet huffed and got up from his seat, he then grabbed a rod and looked to everyone. "I would advise that you change into something more productive." The medic walked off to his room to get changed into something new, just as Bulkhead and Magnus walked into the kitchen to grab their rods.

"How do you supposed we get to the uh.. lake?" Bulkhead asked.

"We will have to take what the humans call a bus. First we will need a case to carry all of our supplies." SmokeScreen ran back to the closet and pulled out a large duffle bag, he brought it back and let everyone put there fishing rods in it. Ratchet came back soon after with a new pair of clothing on. They then left the house with Thunder following after them happily.

The team found the station and took the bus to the lake, when the Autobots got there they piled out and found an open space in the sandy beach. SmokeScreen and Bee hung out in the water along with Thunder who was splashing around and getting everyone wet. Ratchet had brought his computer with him so he could finish up his work, Ultra Magnus was finishing up his extra homework that he had. Optimus, Bulkhead and WheelJack decided to get some fishing in so they could try and catch something, or at least figure out how to work the rod.

"I think I got one!" Everyone looked to the dock to see WheelJack standing up and pulling on his rod. "This one is, whoa!" SPLASH! A few of them laughed while others tried to hold in their laughter at Jackie getting pushed into the water by Bulk who was laughing his head off. Thunder swam over to the fully drenched man and licked his face. "Back off." WheelJack said glaring at both the dog and Bulk when Thunder barked, he then swam back to shore thankful that he knew how to swim. "I lost my rod." He said looking around.

"Take mine, I don't need it." Ratchet held up his and Jackie took it. The wrecker walked back to the dock taking a few taunts from Bulkhead.

"How was your trip to the lake?" Bulk said trying to hold back laughter. WheelJack just glared at him and started to fish again. Thunder went back to shore and walked over to Optimus, he then shook his body to dry himself and ended up getting the three wet.

"Thunder," Optimus said while the dog sat down next to him, he patted him on the head and rolled his eyes.

WheelJack and Bulkhead fished for a little while longer before wading into the water to cool off from the suns heat. Optimus stayed on the dock and fished catching a few that were good enough to eat. To tell the truth he wasn't even paying attention to the fishing rod or anything else for that matter. His mind was on Arcee, she had been ever since she had kissed him on the cheek.  
He had never been truly in love, back on Cybertron he did have femme's he liked and even dated as Orion Pax, but his feelings for them were never as strong as this feeling for Arcee. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his rod started to tug on him, he looked to it and noticed that it was pulling harder than before. Optimus stood up and pulled against it trying to win the fight, but was losing in the process. A fish jumped out of the water that was about 15 feet long and very large. The others eyes became big and Bee walked out throwing up his hands to say he was finished in the water.  
When it went back down in to the water it pulled the rod harder and pulled Optimus into the water with it. It swam deeper and deeper pulling him under, he was hesitant to let go wanting to win the fight. As they got deeper though, his ears started to hurt and he pulled on the rod harder making the string snap, the large fish turned around and stared at Optimus, it then started to swim towards him and The Prime pushed himself back up to the surface. Once he was there he gasped for breath and grabbed onto the dock slightly tired from the tug-o-war. When he looked down he saw the fish swimming back down into the depths of the lake. After it was going he made his way back to shore only to be hovered by his team.

"Are you alright Optimus?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"You're not hurt are you?" Ratchet asked following behind Magnus. He looked to Bee and saw that his eyes were wide with worry.

"I am fine everyone." He answered sitting down on a bench.

"You were under for a while, you sure you're alright, I can get-" He held up his hand to the rookie and shook his head.

"I truly am fine SmokeScreen, nothing to be worried about." They all took a step back to give their leader some space, he got up and walked back to the dock to grab the fish he had caught. "I did catch some fish for us tonight, although we may need to find out how to cook it."

"I can do that, since no one else on our team has chosen to make the food." Ratchet said eyeing them all and they backed up looking at each other and shrugging. Once everything was packed up again they headed back to the house to make dinner and get ready for the next day.  
Once they were back Arcee pulled into the driveway and waved to them.

"Hey WheelJack I need to enlist your help." She said taking off her helmet.

"What'ya need?"

"Some help with building a few mini bombs."

"I can do that."

"Great, come by De'Andra Delta Sorority tomorrow after classes, you'll be looking for Auqanette." WheelJack nodded and Arcee went to go put her helmet back on, but Optimus stopped her.

"Arcee." She looked to him and saw that he was drenched.

"Hey Optimus... why, are you soaked?"

"Accident at the lake." He said looking to his wet clothing. "I need to ask you something."

"Ok." She was curious as to what he would ask her since he was seeming a bit nervous.

"I...Um." He cleared his throat and diverted his gaze from her. "I was... wondering if you... um... wanted to go..." He cleared his throat again and she looked to him curiously. "If you wanted to go out."

"Out with you." He blinked and then nodded his head. "I would love to Optimus... what time is good for you?"

"Well I..." He really was at a loss for words.

"One of my friends said theres a drive in theater down a ways, a movie's playing at 8 tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect... One thing, I don't have a car."

"That's ok, we can take my motorcycle." She smiled and slipped on her helmet, they waved goodbye and she rode off from the house.  
Once she was gone Optimus let out a relieved sigh and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He never knew that asking someone out was so hard.  
The Prime walked back in and saw that Ratchet was smiling at his accomplishment, he returned the smile and walked back up to his room, adamant on changing his attire into something more suitable and dry.

* * *

**Phew! Thought I would never get that finished. I hope you all enjoyed it, I had gotten the fishing idea from a song I was listening to and thought it was better than my last. I want to say that the 'Movie Date' and WheelJacks help with the bomns are Ideas from BossBot97, thank you! Any others who have sent me chap ideas I'm working on them, and will get them out there. One more thing I forgot was I wanted to ask what favor should Knockout make StarScream do?**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I am taking a few chap Ideas if any of you have any for me! Thank you to all who have Favorited, Followed, and Review, it helps keep me motivated to write more!**


	21. Welcome to College, Chapter 21

**Welcome to College**

A day with the D-cons

**My loyal Readers I am BACK! Sorry for taking longer to upload this, I have a cold and so my brain is in shutdown mode, making my ideas just disappear. I want to apologize if there is an OOCness in this, my brain hates me right now. **

**I want to thank Barrier for the Idea of Moesha Pranking the D-cons, Thank You! And I want to thank BossBot97 for the Idea of StarScream giving PredaKing a bath, Thank You!  
I hope you like this chapter even thought it might be a bit weird, Prepare for StarScream and Knockout acting like complete Children!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Thursday: 0700 hours, Moesha and Breonna, DECEPTICON FRAT HOUSE**

Moesha and Breonna slowly opened up the door the the Decepticons frat house laughing that they had kept it unlocked. When they were fully in Moesha set down the paper bag and opened it to reveal sticks and sticks of butter. Breonna took a few unwrapped them while Moesha fiddled with her own.

"Remember, get the floors with this stuff nothing else. And make sure it's a lot." Breonna nodded and walked to the kitchen with her butter sticks while Moesha crept up the stairs.  
Thirty minutes later they were finished buttering up the whole house's floors and trying not to laugh their heads off thinking of what would happen. When they heard the sound of a room door opening they rushed out, silently laughing.

**Thursday: 0735 hours, DECEPTICON FRAT HOUSE**

Megatron walked out of his room and stifled a yawn. As he walked onto the hardwood floors he felt something slippery under his feet, he looked and saw nothing. Shrugged it off he walked out with his feet barely slipping from him every step.  
When Megatron got to the stairs he stepped on the first one and slipped making him thump down on his back the whole flight of them. Other doors could be heard as they opened, he saw ShockWave running towards the stairs with worry in his eye.

"Lord Megatron ar-" He slipped on the same stair and tumbled down knocking his head against Megatrons. They groaned in pain and watched as StarScream came out of his room and towards them, he managed to get past the first step but slipped on the second one making him fly down the stairs and land right in front of Megatron.

"Owwww." Knockout was next to come and slip down the stairs, but he had a softer landing since he had grabbed onto the railing before hitting anyone else refusing to touch his newly cleaned pajamas to their dirty ones. SoundWave was last to the scene, he slowly walked down the stairs and made it to the end without even slipping once.

"How does he do it." StarScream asked annoyed at the TIC's lack of failure.

"Maybe it's because he used his head, unlike you who doesn't even think." Megatron said getting up and walking to the kitchen only to slip again on the tile floor. StarScream laughed at Megatron gaining a death glare him.  
After a few more incidents they finally figured out that butter had been used across the floor so it would make it slippery. Megatron made the others clean it up refusing to put himself lower than what he already was as a human. Once they were finished they all went their separate ways to relax and try to forget about their newly acquired bruises.

**Thursday: 1200 hours, DECEPTICON FRAT HOUSE**

Knockout walked up to StarScream with PredaKing held away from himself, when the SIC turned to face him the medic shoved the cat into his hands.

"What is this for!?" StarScream half yelled half asked trying to resist the hissing cat.

"Lord Megatron ordered me to wash the cat, but I refuse to get a drop on my newly pressed shirt especially since I almost ruined my clean sleeping wear this morning. So I'm taking you up on that favor and giving you the task."

"Giving, that would be a first." knockout growled and shoved the PredaKing into his hands. "Why does he even need a bath?" He said glaring at the hissing cat.

"The stupid thing went and played in the filth last night and is downright disgusting. and I-"

"Refuse to wash him... I know." StarScream took the cat and walked into the bathroom adamant on getting this over with, he was still hurting from the fall this morning, when he the shut the door the cat let out a long loud wail telling the SIC he wanted out of the room.  
In turn StarScream tuned him out as he filled the tub with water, not caring what temperature it was on. Once it was filled he took the cat and grimaced at the claws he was digging into his skin, he looked to PredaKing and saw that his eyes were large and full of fear.  
"The mighty PredaKing, afraid of water.. HAhahahah, Priceless." The cat hissed at him and swiped his claws near his face, but the SIC dodged it giving a sneer to PredaKing.  
The Decepticon put the cat near the water making him wail even louder than before and his claws were becoming sharper by the second. "Oh please, it's just water." StarScream said trying to mask the pain from the claws. He put PredaKing in and he latched his claws onto his arm, StarScream tried to pull away but PredaKing would not let go. After dumping some water onto PredaKings head he looked to the cat's eyes and saw an evil glint in them and he knew something was coming. PredaKing slid his claws down the SIC's arm gaining screams of pain from him. He then swiped his claw at his face and didn't miss this time making PredaKing decide that he might actually like bath time.

* * *

Knockout walked down the stairs smiling, to see Megatron glaring at him.

"Why are you not taking care of that filth!?" His leader said angrily pointing to the bathroom and slightly grimacing at the pain in his back from the fall.

"I made StarScream do it, he owed me something." Megatron rolled his eyes at him and walked off, but he was stopped by girlish screams coming from the bathroom. They looked up the stairs to see StarScream rushing out of the room and shutting the door. He was covered in deep cat scratches from head to toe and seemed scared out of his wits. When he got down he took in a deep breath and pointed to the door.

"That cat... Is possessed, I swear he is out to kill me." They looked back upstairs to see that the bathroom door was opening, PredaKing jumped off of the sink counter and hissed at StarScream before running towards him. The SIC let out a childish scream before running away in complete panick.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea to wash the cat." Knockout said watching as StarScream ran back to his room and shut the door on the cat, but not without gaining a few more scratches.

"No, he needs to learn his lesson the hard way." Megatron said smirking and retreating back to his bedroom while PredaKing was hissing and clawing at the door wanting to get in and teach StarScream the remainder of his lesson.

* * *

After a while PredaKing got bored of trying to get into the SIC's room so he went to the living room to dry himself in the sun.  
StarScream eventually came out of his room covered in deep scratches and Knockout walked up to him again while shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe giving him a bath wasn't such a good idea." He said innocently.

"You Think! I will never step foot near that cat AGAIN!" PredaKing looked up from his spot on the couch and hissed at StarScream before falling back asleep. "I swear that thing is possessed and out to kill me."

"I believe we already established that."

"Don't mock me!"

"I wasn't, I was just stating that you had already said that." StarScream took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You know I read about this stuff that will help with your cuts, I can apply it."

"What is it called?"

"Hydrogen Peroxide." Knockout walked to the bathroom with StarScream following behind. The medic reached into the mirror cabinet and pulled out a black bottle, he motioned StarScream to sit down and he did. "I have never tried the stuff so I do not know what will happen." He silently smirked, though he had read about it and learned that with cuts it stings profusely. He untwisted the cap and poured the liquid contents onto the SIC's ripped up arm. StarScream screamed loudly and pulled his arm back trying to get the liquid off of his now burning arm.

"What The Heck Is That Stuff!"

"People use it to disinfect their wounds, now get over here so I can finish."

"I don't think so." StarScream rushed out of the room and away from the medic, it was as if Knockout enjoyed torturing him. After running for what felt like forever he finally reached his room and locked the door. Letting out a relieved sigh he sat on his bed and looked up when someone knocked on his locked door.

"You can't stay in there forever you know." Knockout said, StarScream swore he could hear him smirking

"I can if I want to!"

"Suit yourself." He looked to see shadowed shoes near his door and watched them hoping they would leave.  
After a few hours he could still see the shoes there and his cuts were becoming more annoying by the second. He stood up from his chair he had occupied a while ago and took in a deep breath before opening his door, making a plan that he would attack Knockout before he attacked him. He slightly opened his door and saw that no one was standing there, in fact the only thing there was a pair of Knockouts shoes making the shadow.  
StarScream opened the rest of the door not noticing the bucket above it. The bucket tipped over and poured liquid all over him, and by the immense burning pain he figured it was the hydrogen peroxide.  
StarScream tried to get the stuff off of him but found no luck. His wounds were burning and foaming indicating that the liquid was working. "As a doctor I make sure my patients get the treatment they need any way possible." StarScream glared at Knockout once the pain was gone and growled.

"If you wanted to get this over with then why did you trick me into staying in my room so long."

"I needed time to get the pr- treatment ready."

"I would kill you right here, but I don't need or want to look suspicious to theses creatures around us." Knockout shrugged again and walked back down the stairs to the TV. "Don't you have some work to finish besides watching this scrap?"

"And don't you have something else to do besides sit up in your room and acting like a scared little sparkling?"

"Touché." StarScream sat on a chair and stole the remote from Knockout.

"Hey!"

"You made me wash the cat and then tortured me with that liquid... I deserve some lenience." Knockout reached for it but was pushed back by a smirking StarScreams hand. "Poor, poor Knockout. If you didn't spend all your time being a medic you might actually gain some strength out in the fields." Knockout growled and reached for the remote again but failed again.

"Knockout! StarScream!" The two fighters looked up to see Megatron standing at the base of the stairs. "What are you two imbeciles doing now!"

"He stole the remote!" Knockout said.

"Well I deserve it!"

"No you don't!"

"SHUT UP!" Megatrons fists were balled and his face was turning a deep red. "If I so much as hear another sound come from the both of you I will have you Eradicated!" The two gulped and looked to each other with fear and worry, once Megatron knew his words got to them he walked into the kitchen grumbling. StarScream rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Truce?" He said lending out his hand, Knockout looked to it hesitantly and sighed also.

"Truce." They shook hands and then sat back in their seats. "Can I have the remote back."

"No." StarScream switched it to his other hand and flipped through the channels.

"Does it at least mean I'm safe."

"Ha! Not even close."

* * *

**Kind of ended weird, but I seriously could not figure out how to end it. But either way I hope you liked it, once I got my wits together I enjoyed writing it! **

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. Anyone who has sent me chap Ideas I have set out certain dates for them, so don't worry they will be coming! For right now I will be closing up my chapter Idea book but will open it soon, once I get the majority of the others written.  
I want to thank all who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story, they motivate me to write even if I am a little slow on getting them out there! Until Next Chap!**


	22. Welcome to College, Chapter 22

**Welcome to College**

Planning for the Battle

**Thursday: 1000 hours, DE'ANDRA DELTA SORORITY**

"So is everything ready?" Arcee asked everyone who was congregated in the living room.

"Yep, the 'guns' are built, outfits are ready, and." Jade said counting with her fingers

"I'm still working on the bombs, no matter what I do they just want to blow up whenever." Aquanette added sounding bummed.

"I have someone who can help you with that. He's an expert at building bombs and grenades." The girls all looked to Aquanette and smiled when Arcee said 'He' and the texan girl raised her hands defensively. "So we all know this will be taking place in the forest right?"

"Right." They all said in unsision and she nodded her head while looking through the list of things to do."

"Alright, I need Team One to go and scout out a good area for our forest base." She looked up to see Jade handing girls number cards so they would know what to do. "I need Team Two to go out and gather our extra troops and tell them when and where to meet on Saturday... And for Team Three, you'll be coming with me to tell the Alphas that we have a little game for them... Everyone got that?" She looked up to see everyone nodding and standing up from their spots. "We'll meet back here no later than six." Once she said that everyone left the room to go get their jobs done.

**Thursday: 1100 hours, Shelbi & Aquanette, Forest,**

The two girls scoured the forest for a place to set up their base. Aqua looked behind herself to see Shelbi reading a book and following behind. The texan girl stopped in her tracks making the other girl bump into her.

"Are ya going to help or read?"

"I am helping." She held up the book for Aquanette to see. "This is about the forest here, animals, insects and places to stay away from, plus good trees that will give good coverage."

"Sure." Aquanette said rolling her eyes sarcastically while Shelbi opened her book wider and pointed to a specific tree making Aqua's mouth drop.

"It's called a platform tree." The tree was tall and large, in the middle it had a large round platform that looked as if it could hold more than 10 people. Shelbi started to walk away from Aqua and divert from the path they were on.

As they walked Aqua felt as if she was getting shorter than Shelbi. She rubbed her eyes and looked again only to notice that she was shrinking. She looked down to see that she was sinking in sand. "Q-Quicksand!" Shelbi jumped from her gaze and saw that her friend was getting swallowed up by the sand quickly.

"Don't struggle, you'll sink deeper if you do..." Shelbi looked around. "be right back."

"Hurry." Shelbi ran from her spot to find something long and durable enough to pull Aquanette out of the quicksand. After a few minutes of searching she found an old abandoned rope. Quickly she grabbed it and threw it out to her friend.

"Grab on." Aqua grabbed the rope and held on tightly as Shelbi pulled her out. Once she was out of the quicksand she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That was a close one.

"You're stronger than I thought."

"I have experience with my brother." When they were ready to continue the girls got up and grabbed their stuff.

Avoiding any other casualties they walked for a while before stopping and looking up to see the tree from the picture. On the other side was a rope ladder that could be pulled up from the top. Shelbi let Aquanette go first and watched as she disappeared through the leaves, she then went up the ladder until she found the platform. They rolled up the ladder and starred in awe at the area. It was huge and on one side of it, it had a zip-line so they could get down and attack.

"Oh ya, this will be perfect. Coverage from those Alphas and perfect place to watch and attack." Shelbi tested the zip-line to see if it would work and found that it was perfect for the job, when she got back up she nodded approvingly.

"This will be our new base of operations." The girls Hi-Fived and spent the rest of the day fixing up the tree base so that it would look nicer than it's original state.

**Thursday: 1100 hours, Stardust and Phoenix, Campus,**

Stardust and Phoenix walked around the campus trying to find Starshadow and Starlight. As they searched, without paying attention to where they were going, they ran into Queenie who was walking around the campus herself.

"Hey." Queenie said tumbling back but catching herself.

"Sorry Quinn." Stardust said apologetically.

"It's Queenie."

"Have you seen Starsahdow and Starlight?" Phoenix said without thinking and Stardust nudged her side with her elbow. "Ow- oh sorry." Queenie looked towards them while folding her arms.

"I haven't see them but I did hear them talking between themselves going that way." She pointed behind herself with her hand and went to walk again but was stopped.

"Queenie, how would you like to be on our team?" Phoenix asked and Stardust gave her they 'why' gesture to which she just brushed off.

"For what?"

"Were going to go against the Alphas in a 'Battle'." Queenie smiled and turned to face her fully.

"Really? I'd love to."

"Great meet at De'Andra Delta Sorority House on Saturday at 7 a.m." Queenie nodded while smiling and they walked their separate ways. When Phoenix caught up to Stardust she looked confused.

"Why did you ask her, she's-"

"I know, but her hearing is impeccable. We could use her hearing to out advantage, plus she hates the Alphas too, and the more our team has in common the more we will work together." Stardust shrugged and nodded slightly.

"I guess, I just don't want her to get hurt." Phoenix rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath. They walked in silence until they found Stardust's sisters who were sitting down at a bench and eating lunch. "Hey Star's!" They looked at her and waved. "How are you two doing without me." She asked sitting down next Starlight.

"Better than ever." Starshadow said gaining a fake laugh from her sister and then a serious look.

"Fine I guess, the Alphas haven't bothered us too much." Starlight added.

"Good." She hugged her younger triplet and smiled. "I wouldn't be able to bear seeing you all hurt, especially by those girls." Phoenix sat down next to Starshadow and smiled. "We've come to talk about Saturday."

"You mean the 'Battle'." Starshadow said smiling now.

"Yep, we want you guys to meet us at De'Andra Delta Sorority House at 7 a.m." Phoenix said setting her elbows onto the table. "It'll be in the forest."

"You guys have a base of operations for this right... you know somewhere to gather."

"Ya Aquanette and Shelbi are looking for one now."

"So why'd you pick the forest in the first place?" Starlight asked.

"Arcee picked it... Mainly because it's great cover from the blaring sun, it has quicksand, good trees to hide us. you know the usual." Stardust said counting off the reasons.

"I think it's because the forest will mess up Brittniannes perfect looks."

"Well that has a part somewhere, but don't tell her that." They all laughed and talked for a bit longer before Phoenix and Stardust headed back to the house to finish up a few projects.

**Thursday: 1100 hours, Arcee and Jade, EMERALD ALPHA SORORITY HOUSE**

Arcee and Jade walked down the road to the house that was perfectly placed at the end of it. It was larger than most of the houses in the whole school, also known as Brittniannes Sorority.  
To say the least Jade was a bit hesitant that they were doing this, but Arcee was pumped and ready to show who was boss of what. They made their way there and once they reached it, Jade was starting to have second thoughts.

"You know what, maybe we should just do this some other day, or we could even forget about this whole thing and have a nice relaxing saturday." Arcee looked to her when she rang the doorbell and Jade looked as if she was going to bolt. Before she could someone opened the door and looked at them.

"Yes." The man answered and the two looked confused. He has silverish gray hair and a whole tuxedo outfit on.

"Who are you?" Arcee asked raising a brow at him.

"I am Bernard the Butler." Jade turned around at this and eyed him.

"She has a butler? Rich Brat." She said folding her arms. Arcee interupted Jade before she could say anything else.

"We have come to see brittnianne about important matters. Is she here?"

"Yes, but Miss. Dabber requires an appointment." Just as he said that, the blonde haired girl walked down the stairs in her silk robe.

"Bernard, I can take this from here." He nodded and walked away as Brittnianne walked up to them smiling devilishly. "What do my enemies want from me now, money. Because I would happily not give it to you."

"Cut the Crap princess, I came to talk to you."

"Oh my peasants have requested my presents." She shifted her weight and silently laughed. "Do come in and follow me to my room." They walked with her up the stairs to her room which was large and was filled with a king bed, double closets that were fit with clothes, accessories, and shoes, she also had plenty of mirrors places around her room. She walked behind a circular thing that was taller than her and slid it shut. "Don't sit on the bed, it's imported Chinese silk." They rolled their eyes and stood in place not wanting to touch anything. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked with superiority while throwing her robe on the top of the item and grabbing a pair of pants.

"We wanted to invite you to our 'Battle' on saturday. Delta against Alpha."

"Battle? I don't like to get myself dirty." She answered taking a shirt.

"We know. But let's just say this 'Battle' can determine who's the best at fighting."

"Mmmmmmm." She slipped on her heels and pushed the wooden set to one side to show her outfit that she had on, which was a red silk frilled shirt and blue fancy pants. "Don't I look gorgeous, my outfit reminds me of that hottie Optimus." Arcee felt her face heat up at her comment but she kept her cool. "Look Delta's... I'll affiliate with your games if you do what I want." She was now at her vanity and putting on red lipstick.

"What would that be?"

"I'm setting up a fashion show later in the year, I want you to compete against me and my girls, we'll see who's best then."

"Deal." Jade looked to Arcee who was shaking Brittniannes hand.

"You are so going to lose." She pulled Arcee closer and whispered into her ear so Jade couldn't hear her. "Because you know... No man wants a loser." Arcee pulled away and glared at Brittnianne. "If you know what I mean." They walked out of the room and Arcee let out a sigh while clenching her fists.

"What did she say?" Jade asked looking to her angered friend, Arcee perked up to make sure that no one could see her acting that way.

"Nothing to be concerned about... you know, Brittnianne being Brittnianne." Jade raised a brow at her and starred.

"I'll accept that for now, but I wont' believe you." They walked in silence until they got back to the house, from their Jade went back in and Arcee got ready to go out on her bike. Once she was ready she hopped on and rode out from the Delta's house. She drove for a bit setting her mind on the Autobots Frat house. Thinking about that made her remember what Brittnianne said and she didn't notice herself drifting to the other side until she heard someone honking.

"WHATCH IT BLONDIE!" Arcee growled and thought about chasing them, but knew she needed to ask WheelJack for his help instead. It took her about five minutes to reach their house, when she got there she saw that they were all heading in from returning from something. She took off her helmet and talked to WheelJack for a bit thankful that he accepted her help request.

She then looked to Optimus when he said her name and saw that he was completely drenched. They talked for a second before he said he had a question for her. She knew it couldn't be anything to serious since there was nothing she could really do to help them. But what he asked, or at least tried to ask next, surprised her.

He wanted to go out on a date with her, why had she even been bothered by Brittnianne and her secret, she knew Optimus and she knew that he wasn't one to choose a woman because they were a winner. She wanted to blurt out yes, but kept her cool.

"I would love to Optimus, what time is good for you?"

"Well I..."

"One of my friends said theres a drive in theater down a ways, movies playing at 8 tomorrow." She was now thankful that they had been talking about movies at breakfast, even though it wasn't her favorite topic.

"Sounds perfect... One thing I don't have a car." She could see that there was a hint of emmarrasment written on his face.

"That's ok, we can take my motorcycle." Arcee smiled and put her helmet back on, she pulled out of the driveway and rode away before pumping her fist in the air and smiling largely under her helmet. This weekend was going to be perfect, first a date with Optimus and then beat the Alphas in their 'Battle', yep Perfect.

* * *

Breonna stood near their house listening to the conversation.

"A date huh. Sounds like a good time to break up the fun and to get some kudos from Brittnainne." Breonna moved from her spot and started to jog again smirking the whole way back to the Alphas house.

* * *

**TADA! New Chapter, I'm getting my umph back! I hope you enjoyed this chap cause I enjoyed Writing it.**

**I want to thank Transformers Prime1234444 for the story idea of Arcee's nemesis ruining the date. Thank you! And don't worry anyone I will make the Pricee date really good for you all, she won't crash too much. (When I put Thank You Notes at the end of the story it means I have only put a fraction of what is to come for the idea.)**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank all who have Favorited, Followed and Reviewed, I love it all and it helps keep me motivated for future chapters! **


	23. Welcome to College, Chapter 23

**Welcome to College**

The Date

**All right I am completely skipping the Decepticons because they just didn't work for this set of chapters. So I am going on with The Autobots and Arcee in the same chap. I know many of you have been waiting for this so I hope you Love It! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Friday: 1200 hours, WheelJack and Aquanette, DE'ANDRA DELTA SORORITY HOUSE**

WheelJack walked up to the front door and took in a deep breath before knocking. Voices and shuffling could be heard inside as he waited for someone to open the door. Moments passed and he was ready to walk away but before he could the door swung open and a girl with white-blonde hair and blue steaks in it leaned against the frame.

"Ya must be WheelJack." She said smiling.

"Yep, I'm guessin you're Aquanette."

"Call me Aqua." She moved out of the way to allow him in. Just as he stepped a foot in the doorway a small explosion came from the kitchen and Duchess ran out with her top fur singed.

"Dang't you Duchess!" He saw the girl with bright pink hair running out of the kitchen and reach for the dog. "I told you to stay out." She grabbed her and looked towards the two. "Sorry Aqua, she kind of messed with your grenades." Jade said shrugging sheepishly.

"It's kay, it was a doosey anyways." Aquanette said waving her off and Jade walked off to put their dog outside. "So... uh, you wanna see what I got so far."

"Sure." She walked to the kitchen and he followed behind. When they got there he could see the mess Duchess had made, the soot covered half the table and one of the chairs. Aqua dusted it off and offered him the cleaner seat. He sat down and looked at the bombs that she had already built and WheelJack went to grab one. "Wait!" It was to late, he grabbed it and it exploded in his face. He coughed and she bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh. "I was gonna say, their not stable enough." He coughed again and smiled at her.

"I kinda figured that out." She grabbed a kitchen towel and handed it to him, still trying to hold back her laughter but losing in the process. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's kinda funny."

"Really." He lightly grabbed a grenade and looked at it. "Think fast." He tossed it to her and she yelped just as she caught it making it blow up in her face. WheelJack looked to her and started to laugh. "You're right, that is funny." She took the towel from him and wiped her face off.

"Thanks for the warning." She laughed herself and sat down in the chair. "Good one though." He sat back in the chair and folded his foot over his leg.

"Thanks." She smirked and they talked for a bit more before working on the bombs. WheelJack deemed most of them unstable so he taught her how to make newer more stable bombs that they could use without having them blow up in their faces.  
Aquanette was in the middle of building a grenade when she got a screw stubborn enough not to go in. She pushed harder with the screwdriver and WheelJack looked up and shook his head. "I see part of your problem." He stood up from his seat and walked over to her. "You have to be gentle at this stage of building the grenade or they will become over sensitive." He stood behind her chair and took her left hand in his left and her right hand in his right. He then positioned her hands so that they were gently touching the grenade and not forcing it to work. Aquanette felt her cheeks heating up as he loomed over her and helped her put the screws in so that they made the bomb more stable than her original ones.

They spent a few more hours working out the kinks and twerks of the unstable bombs. Once they figured them out the built more with what they wanted to use inside instead of the soot. Afterwards they went out the back and tested out the new ones. Aqua threw the first grenade and watched as it blew up right before it hit the target.

"It blew up too fast." Aqua said sighing thinking that they were going to have to go back to the drawing board.

"Not really... It's a sensory grenade, blows up right before hitting its target, makes it cover its victims more." He said walking over to the fence and setting down a flat bomb and walking back to Aquanette. He then picked up a squeaky toy making Duchess run towards him, without noticing the dog he threw the toy and let it land on the bomb, it blew up just as duchess got there covering her in its contents. She sneezed and started to chase her tail before barking and running off. WheelJack folded his arms and smiled. "It works like a charm."

"And that was a-."

"Above land mine, painted to look like its surroundings." Aqua smirked and threw another of the grenades, it landed on the ground and smoke poured out of it covering the targets.

"Nice, perfect for fast get aways."

"Yep." He looked to the small bomb he had in his hand and then to Aquanette. "So how many did you say you needed?"

"About 50 or more of each."

"Of each!?"

"Ya, can you do that?"

"You're helping right?" He asked sarcastically throwing the grenade into the air and catching it before throwing at the target.

"Of course, I'm not losing a chance to learn more about yo- bombs." She looked away trying not to blush.

"Me neither." He smiled at her and she bit her bottom lip. "Look, if were going to be building this many bombs by... Um."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" She nodded at him and smiled trying to say 'sorry' "Well we best get movin." They walked back into the house and started on the rest of the bombs going as fast as they could to finish all of them in the one day they had.

* * *

**Friday: 1800 hours, Arcee, Mall**

Arcee had been out all day with Jade since 12 in the afternoon. WheelJack was apparently still at the house helping Aquanette build the mini bombs for tomorrow. They were as of now in a clothing store in the mall, Jade had been towing her around everywhere for something to wear. Arcee protested though saying that she was just going to wear her Biking suit. After a bit of wearing down Jade gave in and said she could wear it, but she won the battle in making Arcee get her hair and makeup professionally done. When they left the clothing store Jade grabbed her hand and dragged her down to 'KATIES HAIR & MAKEUP SALON'.

"They're having a sale today, and they're the best in town!" Jade said pushing her into the shop. Once they were in they were greeted by a girl with curled hair and deep makeup.

"How may I help you gals today?" She asked kindly looking to Arcee who had plain straight hair and no makeup. "A hair and makeup day I presume."

"Yep." Jade said pushing Arcee closer to the woman. "Someone has a date tonight." Arcee tried to smile but she felt a little overwhelmed by the lady in front of her.

"What kind of date?" The woman asked smiling.

"Well... Katie." Jade said looking at her name-tag. "It's a drive in theater date, plus motorcycle ride.."

"Alright so something simple but cute and helmet resistant for the hair. And for the makeup I am presuming something bikerish with a hint of girl."Jade nodded agreeing with Katie. "Well alright, if you'll come with me, I'll seat you down and get started." She grabbed Arcee's hand and pulled her to an empty seat.

Honestly Arcee didn't even know why she was doing this, she liked her natural self with no extremities, but this was her first date as a human so she decided to listen to Jade on this one. "Ok, were going to have to wash your hair and then we can get started." The woman said strapping some kind of tarp like thing over her body. She then led her to the sinks and began to spray her hair with water. Once they were done she brought her back and began working on her hair.

About an hour later she was done and Arcee had to admit she liked her new style. The top of her head was a large braid that worked it's way down into a smaller braid at the end, then the sides of her hair were pulled back tightly into part of her braid near the bottom.

"Now with your makeup." Katie said walking over to a desk with brushes and utensils set on it. As she was picking out some things Jade walked over and admired Arcee's new look.

"Love it! Told you she was good."

"I like it." Arcee stated.

"Like it?"

"Well I really have never had my hair done like this."

"Really? You just don't seem like the type." Arcee shrugged and looked in the mirror again, literally she had never had her hair done like this, because only a week ago she didn't even have hair.  
Katie walked back over with brushes and palettes of colors. Jade walked back to the waiting section of the salon and sat down in a chair while picking up a magazine. The woman then started on her makeup telling her not to look into the mirror until she was finished.

Another hour later Katie flipped the chair so that Arcee was facing the mirror and the former bot looked into it. Her mouth dropped open and she had to blink a few times to actually realize that it was her starring into the mirror. She had black eyeliner that was thin on the inside and thick on the outer-side, her eyes were covered in a royal blue at the base and near the crease, while her top lid was shaded in a slivery white color. Her cheeks were lightly brushed with a quiet shade of pink, and her lips were painted in a deep pink color that flowed with her eyes.

"All done." Hearing this Jade shot up from her seat and ran over to see the finishing touches.

"It's gorgeous! Wow Katie you work wonders."

"Hey!" Arcee said taking it as an insult.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." Arce rolled her eyes and removed the tarp like blanket.

"Thank you very much Katie, you did a great job." She said handing over the cover.

"Why thank you."

"How much will it be."

"50$."

"That's a lot of money." Arcee said digging into her new purse but Jade stopped her.

"I'm paying."

"Ya-no, I'm paying for this."

"Try me." Arcee dug and pulled out the fifty in cash, she went to hand it to the lady but saw her walking off with Jade's credit card. "Beat you." They walked to the front desk and waited for her to finish up the payment. Afterwards they left the mall and headed back to the house to finish up on a few details for their game with the Alphas tomorrow.

* * *

**Friday: 1930 hours, Optimus and Arcee, Campus and Theater,**

Arcee set on her helmet and rode out from the driveway, she then silently made her way over to the Autobotst frat house, checking her clock every few seconds to make sure she wasn't going to be late. When she got there she turned off the ignition and took off her helmet. Arcee then walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Her stomach was churning and her heart was pounding all the while her head was reeling. What was she doing, was she really going to go out on a date with her leader, her boss? She contemplated on turning around and leaving the place while she still had the time, but something was keeping her there and making her strain from escaping. She swallowed and took in a deep breath, to say the least she was kind of afraid. What if the date went wrong? What would Optimus think of her then? And what if they returned back to their normal state and they had to work together? She shook the thoughts from her head and bit her bottom lip.  
Before she could do or think anything else the door opened and she looked to see Optimus standing in the doorway. He was smiling and looking nervous himself. He was wearing a red colored and blue striped tee that was fit with a pair of black pants, she looked to see that he was holding a blanket in his hands.

"Hey." He said speechless at how Arcee looked, she was beautiful more beautiful than any other woman he had seen around the campus.

"Hey." She replied. To tell the truth they were both lost for words, either of them didn't know what to say since they had never been on dates before or it had been a really long time. "So, uh... the movie is going to start soon, you uh."

"uh, ya, ya. I'm bringing a blanket, for just in case."

"Sure, sounds good." Arcee walked back to her motorcycle with Optimus following behind. She got on and held her hands onto the handles waiting for Optimus to get on behind her.  
After a few minutes of looking he found out how and where to get on, once he was fully on Arcee started the engine. She handed him an extra helmet and he set it on just as she set on hers. "You wanna hold onto my waist." She waited but nothing. "If you don't you stand the chance of falling off."

"Oh." She was surprised by his lack of quick observation, maybe he was just as confused about this whole thing as she was. Once he was holding on she backed out of the driveway and drove out on the road.

Optimus was a little embarrassed at being confused on what to do with the motorcycle, but he was better with fully covered cars and trucks. They were on the freeway now and he had to say he enjoyed the coolness of the wind flowing against himself while they rode, he now understood why Arcee had chose a motorcycle as her alt-form.  
It took them about 5 minutes, but they reached the drive in theater. He, from learning about humans, paid for the movie and snacks while Arcee chose a spot on the grounds. Once he had gotten everything they had wanted he walked over to her and saw that she was laying down the blanket. When he got over to her the movie was starting. They sat down on the blanket not really knowing what to do. As the movie started they saw that it was one called 'SAW' which Arcee had heard was a horror movie, but what could be so scary about it.

The movie started out normal, nothing that could scare anyone, but as it got more and more into the move Arcee started to notice that she was a bit scared. By now they had finished off the popcorn and soda's so nothing but a small box of candy was left. She brought her knees up to her chest and hid her face in it when a part she didn't like came on. Optimus saw her do so and he could tell the movie was scaring her. He wrapped his arms around her and scooted her closer so she was sitting next to him, Arcee peeked out of her knees and smiled at Optimus.

"Thank you."

"Of course." They looked back at the movie and Arcee could barley stand it. It wasn't that it was so scary that she was becoming childlike scared, it's because it reminded her so much of the war, it reminded her of when she was kidnapped by Arachnid and how she watched her partner die.

Optimus watched Arcee more than the movie, he could tell it was scaring her, mostly because it probably reminded her of parts of the war. He got up and moved around before sitting back down so that she was between him, he then wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin against her shoulder.

"Don't be frightened." She looked up and smiled at him feeling safer and less scared, but their moment was cut short by someone plopping down next to them and smiling like a maniac.

"Hey!" They looked to see Breonna sitting next to them and eating a bag of popcorn. "What'cha doin?" She asked having a hint of demand in her question.

"Nothing that concerns you." Arcee said wanting to push the girl away.

"Aww, I wanted to watch the movie with you both." She said scooting closer to them making the two move a few inches away. "What's the matter, am I not wanted?" She made a pouty face and made her eyes sad.

"Kind of, ya." Breonna looked away for a few seconds, but before they could let out a sigh of relief she looked back at them.

"You know, this movie scares me, but I love it!... I remember when I saw my first horror film, it was with my friend back at high school... We were bored and eager to get scared, don't know why."

"Me neither." Arcee said under her breath.

"But we just really wanted to be scared, so we went to a horror film... I had nightmares for a week or more, I can't remember."

"If you don't shut-up I'll give you new nightmares to have."

"Sheesh no need to get all crabby... You know when I say crabby I think of Sp-" Arcee looked to Optimus and he nodded. They got up without her noticing and folded up the blanket thankful that she had sat on the bare ground. They got on the motorcycle and they silently made their way out watching as Brittniannes SIC kept talking about nothing. Once they were out of the theater they rode around until they reached a grassy hill.  
Optimus got off and took the blanket as Arcee got off herself. He then grabbed her hand and led her up the hill to the top, from there he laid the blanket down and sat on it with her.

"I didn't like that movie anyways." Arcee said cuddling up to Optimus who had her in the same position they were in at the movies.

"Me too, not a big fan of the horror films." He said smiling now that she felt better. They sat in silence for a while gazing at the stars. "I remember back on Cybertron when I would go up to the unlighted hills and gaze at the stars. When I had got to know Megatronus he had went up with me sometimes and taught me the constellations that circled our planet. That was until-" Arcee heard the sadness in his voice remembering when his good and loyal friend had gone rouge.

"Could you teach me some of them?" She asked trying to change part of the subject and he nodded. They then laid down on the grass and Optimus began to point out the different patterns in the stars.

"That is Little Dipper," He said pointing to a small saucer like cup. "And that there is Big Dipper." he then moved his hand and pointed to a bigger version of the saucer cup. He moved his hand around and eyed the stars before speaking again. "That there is Orion the Archer." she squinted and raised her brow. "see there how those three stars look like a belt, and from there you can go up and over to see his hand holding the arrow." He was tracing out the figure with Arcee's hand and she nodded.

"I see it... any more?" He looked around and shook his head.

"Not that I can see right now." Optimus looked over to her and saw that she had the largest smile on her face, something he hadn't seen in forever since the war. He turned on his side so he was facing her. "Arcee?" He asked quietly makinher her turn to her side also.

"Yes Optimus." He really didn't know what to say, he felt something for her and he knew what it was but still he couldn't say it.

"I.. Um." Her smile was dimming now showing that she was a bit confused and he sat up followed by Arcee. "I really don't know how to... uh..." He looked to the grass and took in a deep breath, when he looked up he saw that she was closer and looking slightly confused but anticipated. "I.. um." He couldn't speak as if the words were stuck in his throat. "Did you know actions speak louder than words." She looked at him curiously and raised a brow at what he was saying.

"What do you me-" She was cut off in mid sentence by him pressing his lips against hers. She had tensed up a bit by the surprised, but after a few seconds she relaxed and fell into the moment. How could it possibly get any worse? moments passed and nothing interupted thier perfect moment, until.

"HI!" Arcee jerked back and looked to see Breonna sitting near them and smiling. "Ohhh, did I interrupt you guys sorry... I just find this hill rather entrancing and silent." She looked to both of them and smiled even more. "You guys missed the ending to the movie, well actually I did too so whatever!" Arcee stood up from her spot and so did Optimus.

"I have to get going back, I have a really busy day tomorrow." Arcee said to Optimus bummed that their moment had been interrupted.

"I should get back too." They looked to Breonna who just shrugged and kept sitting in her spot. The two packed their stuff and headed back to their houses. Arcee dropped Optimus off and said goodbye with a simple kiss. "Maybe again sometime."

"Definitely." She got back on her motorcycle and rode back to her house giving one last look to Optimus before setting her eyes on the road ahead of her. Tonight was perfect, except for the interruptions but either way. And tomorrow was hopefully going to follow in perfection, but even if they did lose at least she would still get the guy.  
Once Arcee arrived back at the house she didn't bother to get into her pajamas instead she fell onto her bed and passed out with a smile on her face.

* * *

**I hope it was as you thought it was going to be! Either way I enjoyed writing this chap. I will do the Decepticons soon, but they really didn't fit so ya..**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank everyone who had Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story, I love it all, plus it helps to keep me motivated to write more! Until Next Chap!**


	24. Welcome to College, Chapter 24

**Welcome to College**

The Letter

**I'm Baaaack! I feel like I haven't written in ages. Due to school and volunteering I've been to busy to write, but I'm here now and ready to give you another chap, Enjoy! I want to thank Transformette for the idea of Breonna tellign Brittnianne about the date, Thank You!**

* * *

**Saturday: 1000 hours, AUTOBOT FRAT HOUSE,**

Ding Dong! BumbleBee jumped up from the couch letting his book fall onto the cushions. He then walked over to the door and peeked through the peephole and saw that it was Brittnianne and Breonna.  
He opened it and stood still, and Brittnianne only starred at him waiting for a greeting. Breonna looked to them and spoke up not caring who heard her.

"He's the mute kid."

"Right. I'm sorry for your loss." The blonde haired girl said patting his head and making him back up and slightly growl. As he did so Optimus walked in reading the news not noticing the girls at the door. "OH! Optimus!" He looked to them and walked over seeing that Bee seemed a bit agitated.

"Brittnianne... Breonna." If anyone listened closely they could hear a bit of annoyance in his voice. "What brings you here?"

"We need a few extra recruits for our... uh. Little fight with the Delta's today." He raised a brow and folded his arms making the paper he was holding crumble in his hands.

"Fight?"

"Ya, they want to have a little fight with us, stupid kid thing... I really just want to entertain their need to feel better, of course for only a few seconds, then we'll get them... I thought you could join our team."

"I am sorry Brittnianne but this is your fight with them, in no way do I want to become involved with this."

"Oh." She said bummed. "Well anyways after we win you want to celebrate our victory with me?" She asked sweetly.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Breonna asked looking to them both.

"Ch-cheating?"

"Ya from your date with Arcee yesterday."

"Date with Arcee?" Brittnainne said turning to Breonna and trying not to get angry in front of Optimus. "Another time then." She walked away pulling Breonna behind her rudely.  
Optimus turned from the door letting Bee shut it confused a bit. The two walked into the kitchen to see the others looking at him with raised brows.

"Date? With Arcee? Is there something you're not telling us Optimus?" Ultra Magnus said with his arms folded and voice monotone as usual but hinted with curiosity.

"It is true, I went on a human date with Arcee last night."

"How did Breonna know about it?" SmokeScreen asked.

"She interrupted it, most likely on purpose." He said going on with his usual morning motions by getting cereal and sitting down at the table to eat.

"How can you be so calm, this is big news." Bulkhead said smiling.

"Big?" His leader asked back confused.

"Come on Optimus, we all knew you like Arcee even as a bot." WheelJack said folding his arms and shifting his weight to one foot.

"It is true, I... Had feelings for her as a Cybertronian." Before anyone could say anything else Ratchet walked in and intervened.

"Alright everyone, I think you've pestered him with enough questions." He said sitting down and looking at the now lonely paper. SmokeScreen who was near the table spoke up not heeding the Medics words.

"Are you guys serious." He was answered with a slap to the back of his head by Ratchet. The rookie looked to him and saw that he was giving him the serious glare. "Forget I asked." He said rubbing his now aching head. The ones who had already eaten breakfast left the kitchen, only leaving Optimus, Ratchet, and Magnus who sat down across from his leader.

"Sir are you sure this is a good idea to date Arcee, she is your TIC."

"I understand your worry Ultra Magnus, but I assure you that this is perfectly fine."

"What if something happens and you break up and then we return to our universe, won't that affect your work with her."

"We will make a pact that if something happens we will make sure it won't affect our work."

"I have to agree with Magnus on this one Optimus, not all promises can be kept." Ratchet said setting down the newspaper and looking to Optimus. Their leader sighed and looked out the window to see nothing but the small trees swaying in the wind.

"It seems that we will be getting a storm today." He looked back to the other two in the room and saw their faces were serious and waiting for an answer. "I understand that things can happen and that they can become out of our control, but..." he sighed again not wanting to admit this to others. "I...Love Her." He saw that Magnus was slightly smiling and leaning back to give him some space.

"Of course you do... I just don't want the worst happening to you. I mean even the strongest of mechs on Cybertron were beaten down by love." Magnus said.

"I have full trust and confidence that Optimus will do whatever he finds right and not get himself and Arcee into trouble of that sort." Ratchet said and Magnus nodded. The Medic got up from his seat and nodded to them before walking off back to his room and Optimus did the same except for that he went out to the living room to read a new book for the day.

* * *

After a couple hours of silence the doorbell rang again and Optimus got up from his seat to open it. But he was beat by WheelJack who was holding a paper bag in one hand while trying to open the door with his other. Once he did Optimus saw a girl with white blonde hair and blue streaks outside. WheelJack handed her the bag and she smiled.

"Thanks for doing some, I couldn't of finished them myself." She said trying to get a full grip onto the bag.

"Anytime, it was great getting back into building explosives." Silence was exchanged between the two for a while and it was getting a bit awkward. "Well, good luck on your little battle today."

"Ya it'll be more fun than that pageant were being entered into."

"Pageant?"

"Oh, uh ya, the Alphas only agreed to go against us if we went against them in their thing of choice." He nodded his head slowly at her answer. "Anyways, I should get going don't want to be late."

"Sure, see you around?"

"Ya." She walked off and he shut the door to see Optimus and Bulkhead who had come down looking at him.

"What?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Out of anyone Jackie, I would of never thought of you falling for a girl." Bulkhead said a bit surprised.

"It happens." His friend replied defensively and walked back up the stairs. "And I'm not fallin in love with her, I just like how we have stuff in common." Optimus looked back at his book wanting to finish the chapter and Bulkhead rolled his eyes before going into the kitchen to grab some lunch.

From then on the others left and came back throughout the day, as it slowly ticked by. It was when SmokeScreen came in with a letter when things started to get a little bit more interesting. He ripped open the envelope and Ratchet picked it up to see who it was from.

"Nothing." He said pointing to the blank return address. When SmokeScreen finished reading it he handed the letter to Optimus so he could read it aloud and the Autobot leaders mouth slightly dropped open. After a few seconds he cleared his throat and started to talk.

"Autobots... You are invite to come to our Frat House Party next Friday and 8 pm. Come as you are." He put the top of the card down and looked at the others who were gathered around.

"Well, who's it by?" Ratchet asked folding his arms.

"The Decepticons."

"HA! The Decepticons, the only time we were allowed onto their ship was when they captured us." Bulkhead said taking it as a joke. Ratchet not believing took the note and read it himself.

"He's not joking, it is by the Decepticons." Bulkhead snatched the letter and read it himself.

"Never-mind." Ultra magnus then took it from Bulks hands and skimmed over it.

"Will we be going?" He asked hoping for 'No' as the answer, as was everyone else.

"Yes." Everyone looked to Optimus with wide and confused eyes.

"Doc is he runnin a fever?" WheelJack asked as Ratchet felt his leaders forehead and shook his head.

"As humans, we are subjected to not fight against each other in war, it may have helped to make the Decepticons rethink their actions and try to make peace."

"Sir, listen to yourself, don't you think that's a little out of their league to make peace?"

"Maybe Ultra Magnus, but if they are trying to be better, then we best not let this chance slip from our hands." Everyone wearily nodded and made agreeing sounds, but anyone could tell they really didn't agree with what Optimus was saying. After a few minutes of awkward silence they all dispersed and did their own things for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Saturday: 1100 hours, EMERALD ALPHA SORORITY HOUSE,**

As the girls got ready for their fight with the delta's Brittnianne pulled Breonna away and pinned her against the wall. Her face was heated with anger, and her eyes were looking like she was about to go crazy any second.

"Breonna." She said sweetly but through her clenched teeth. "Would you like to inform me on this.. Date!" She shoved Breonna harder and she hit her head against the wall. The red haired girl tried to shrink down but her leaders grip was too hard for her to escape from. She of course had planned on telling Brittnainne but not today. "Well." She said looking like she was shaking because of how stiff she was holding her whole body.

"I." Breonna gulped. "I um.. saw them riding away to the drive in theater and um.. F-followed them."

"And by them you must mean... Optimus and Arcee... Correct?" Breonna nodded and tried to look away, she hated when Brittnianne was angered at her, especially when she was this livid. "Look at me!" She did and bit her bottom lip.

"I tried to intertwine but, but, they left. And then... I-I found them on a hill k-kissing." She whispered the last word but knew Brittnianne had heard it due to her up-burst in anger.

"First of all... it's Intervene. Second... KISS!? THEY WERE KISSING!"

"I stopped them right in the middle of it." Brittnianne let her go and Breonna's feet hit the floor, she hadn't noticed that Brittnianne had lifted her up.

"What am I worried about, even though this one date was a 'Success'." She quoted her fingers. "I'm going to get him over all, there's no doubt about that." Her face started to turn back to its original color and she straightened out her outfit. "Is everyone ready?" She asked looking down the stairs to only see Rylee and Dana. "Where is Moesha?" She asked getting a bit angered again.

"She left a while ago to do a few things, she said she would be back soon enough to get ready to go in time." Rilee said rolling her eyes.

"I don't care if she's ready to go in time." The Alpha leader said walking down the stairs with her hand gliding down the rail ever so elegantly. "I CARE IF SHE KNOWS OUR PLAN AND IS HERE TO HEAR IT!" She was close to the twins and they scooted back rubbing their ears to help them recover from her yelling.  
As Brittnainne leaned back onto her feet again the door opened and Moesha walked through extra happy. She folded her hands and cracked them before shutting the door. Brittnainne tried to maintain her stature without bursting out again.

"Wh-where were you?" She asked as politely as she could but anyone could tell she was a wreck.

"Out beating this sucker in arm wrestling. You should'a seen his face when I made his arm fall down. HA!" She looked to Brittnianne and her smile turned into a frown, all the girls knew that face, and it was not a good one.

"I want to beat the Delta's, and in order to do that we need everyone Here When I Say They Need TO BE HERE!" Moesha backed up and put her hands up defensively.

"No one told me I couldn't leave so." Brittnaine brushed it off best she could knowing that she wouldn't be good at their little battle being a raging hornet. She smoothed her hair back and let out a strained sigh.

"Alright Everyone, let's get along and work together. The last thing we need it each one of us turing on each other making us lose this battle."

"Ya, and we know how impertinent it is to win this." Breonna said walking down the stairs as well seeming to be over the freak out with Brittnainne.

"Imperative Breonna, I-M-P-E-R-A-T-I-V-E." Brittnianne said looking like she was about to rip out her hair.

"Do we really have to fight with the Delta's I mean really, were acting like children." Dana said and her sister nodded.

"Do you know how important this is to me?" Dana nodded and Brittnainne smiled sweetly. "Then act like it!" Dana Stepped back and rolled her eyes.

"So when I was beatin that guys butt at the gym I saw StarShadow come in with Starlight." Moesha said sitting down onto the couch and rubbing her arm.

"And this pertains to me... How?" Brittnianne said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well they were talking between each other about how they were going to meet the Delta's right before the fight... Just a hunch, but I think the Delta's are recruiting a few extra's."

"What do I care, they're probably recruiting anyone who hates us, and most of them are weak links."

"I don't know, have you seen the Triple Stars together, they're not exactly to be messed with."

"Triple Stars?"

"Ya Starshadow, Stardust, and Starlight. It's what some call them instead of by their names."

"Their siblings, they're probably worse when sticking up for each other then for a team."

"Either way, I'd try not to mess with them too much, especially Starshadow, she's tough... Of course not tougher then me but, eh." Moesha shrugged her shoulder and stood up from the couch. "I'll go get ready." She left the living room and retreated back to her room to get ready in the outfit Brittnainne had specifically designed for this little excursion.  
As she did so the other girls got their things ready so when the time came they could easily leave.  
On the other hand Brittnianne was thinking about something completely different from the battle. She was thinking about Optimus, it was weird, every guy she met fell for her, literally she would have about three to ten guys ask her out each day. But Optimus, it was unusual, when he first looked to her there was no Awe in his eyes no Wow in his movement, in fact there was nothing that she saw made her think he liked her.  
She sighed as she sat on her bed. He was different, but she wanted him, oh she wanted him so bad and not just because he was one of the hottest guys alive, but because Arcee wanted him just as bad. Yes she wanted to ruin Arcee's dreams and crush her hopes of her ever being out with a guy that hot. Brittnianne stood up from her bed and stretched. One way or another she was going to get him, even if she had to knock down a few things that blocked her. She checked her phone and saw it was time to go, the rich girl smirked and walked out to see her comrades ready to leave. She was going to win everything, even his heart.

"Let's go and beat those Delta's." She walked out followed by the girls, they got into her car and she drove off to the forest ready to win the fight.

* * *

**TADA! I hope you like this chap, I didn't have a whole bunch to do with the Autobots, so I added the Alphas in there. I will be getting to the Autobots and Decepticons rivalry soon, but I'm having to much fun writing the Delta's agains the Alphas. **

**I want to thank LyraLunaSparklyFabulous for the arm wrestling + extras idea and the idea of the Decepticon Frat Party + extras, Thank You! **

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank all who have Favorited, Followed and Reviewed my story, it makes me motivated to write more even if I am a bit slow at getting the chaps out.**


	25. Welcome to College, Chapter 25

**Welcome to College**

Party Planning

**Hello all, hope you didn't have to wait to long for this chap, either way here it is. I have finally reached my mark of 150+pgs of the story YAY, and I have you all to thank for your ongoing Reading and Reviews!**

**I want to thank LyraLunaSparkleFabulous for the ideas on StarShadow and Moesha going to the wrestling and also on Moesha in an arm wrestle with Megatron, Thank You!**

* * *

**Saturday: 0900 hours, DECEPTICON FRAT HOUSE,**

Ever since Knockout had dumped StarScream with the hydrogen peroxide the Decepticon SIC been thinking of different ways to get the smug man back. A couple days after the 'incident' he had found the perfect get-back. It was what the humans called Vodka. It looked like water but he read that for some people the stuff was so powerful it would make them tipsy with one drink. He felt an ear-to-ear grin form as he purchased the bottle and waited for the perfect moment.

From watching the medic, StarScream saw that he would get up each morning and get a glass of water before retreating back to his room to 'freshen up'.

Starscream checked the clock, he had to leave in a couple hours so he had time to get with his plan. When he heard Knockout's door open he quietly laughed. He had figured out how to make the water dispenser in the fridge pour out the Vodka instead of water. The medic walked down half awake and half asleep, but somehow his hair was perfect.

"Morning Knockout." StarScream said leaning agains the counter trying to hide his smirk. Knockout turned to him and growled before grabbing a glass and getting the 'water' from the fridge. Once he got it, he went back to his room and shut the door. StarScream snickered and pushed himself from the counter to get his breakfast.

* * *

Knockout walked back into his room, wondering why StarScream seemed weirder than usual. He shrugged it off and drank the glass of 'water'. He had to admit the water tasted weirder than usual. But he just thought it was due to the filter having to be changed. As he drank the liquid he started to feel a little bit, tipsy, and his mind started to fog up.  
He set the now empty glass down and sat on his bed, once he was down he started to feel dizzy. After a few minutes of silence he started to chuckle every few seconds, then laugh, and then it turned into a fit of laughter, and the weird part was he couldn't figure out why.  
His laughter started to get louder and before he knew it he fell to the floor and began to try and catch his breath. StarScream opened his door to see what the commotion was, when he saw the empty glass he leaned against the door frame and watched the show, since Knockout was completely out of it he wouldn't notice the Decepticon SIC watching him.  
Knockout got up a few minutes later and walked up to StarScream making him think the affects had worn off.

"Pretty- *Hiccup*- Hair." Knockout said patting StarScreams hair and smiling like a child. "Am I- *Hiccup*' your favorite best- *Hiccup*- friend?" StarScream pushed him away and scowled.

"I'm not even your friend." Knockout stumbled back and his eyes began to water.

"I'm not your- *Hiccup*- Friend." he asked sadly while swaying back and forth.

"NO!" After a few seconds of tears threatening to fall, Knockouts frown turned into a smile and he started to laugh again. StarScream backed out of the room and Knockout stopped laughing to look at him.

"Where are you- *Hiccup*- going. Don't Go!" He shakily ran towards the SIC and StarScream shut the door making Knockout slam into it with a loud Thud. The medic started to knock on the door for a bit before starting to pound on it. After a couple minutes the pounding stopped and there was silence. "OH- *Hiccup*- NO!" Knockout's voice was full of worry and concern.

"WHAT!?" StarScream said wondering what the medic was up to know.

"The Door!" StarScream sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What about the door?"

"I- *Hiccup*- It's dead!" Now StarScream was beginning to regret letting Knockout drink the potent stuff.

"The door is not a person." He replied annoyed now. Silence. After a few moments he heard something that sounded like someone was hitting against wood.

"Stay with me, Come on- *Hiccup*- you can do it!" StarScream looked to the closed door and raised a brow. Then the sound of something blowing against a door came.

"Are you doing CPR... to a Door?!"

"I have to- *Hiccup*- revive it, I'm a- *Hiccup*- medic." As Knockout was trying to heal the door the other room doors opened and faces showed through the crack though StarScream didn't really care. But when Megatrons large framed body and angered face came from his room StarScream started to get scared.

"What Is Going On In There?!" Megatron yelled getting into his SIC's face.

"Well... I..."

"ANSWER ME! WHY WAS I WOKEN UP!" StarScream gulped and took in a deep breath.

"Knockout drank some human alcohol and got a little drunk." He answered pinching his fingers together to emphasize little. Megatron growled and faced the door.

"Knockout!"

"Commander!" Everyone heard the medics voice come through the door, next they heard something bumping against the wood, and they assumed he was trying to get through. "The- *Hiccup*- Portal, it's broken!" His voice was frantic as he still tried to go through it. Megatron clenched his fists and opened the door allowing Knockout to get through making him stumble and almost lose his balance. After he stood up again he looked to Megatron with large childlike eyes. "You- *Hiccup*-, you saved me!" He hugged his leader and smiled exuberantly. "I am- *Hiccup*- Forever in your- *Hiccup*- debt."

"I wouldn't call this 'a little'." Megatron said facing his SIC and pushing Knockout off of his arm. StarScream backed up and hesitantly laughed while his Leader loomed over him. "How did he even get ahold of such drinks...Hmm?"

"Well...See, I-um." StarScream sheepishly smiled.

"I'm waiting." Megatron said getting very impatient.

"I had gotten some because I was testing a few things I found on the internet. It looks a lot like water and Knockout must've mistaken it for that."

"His answer is logical." ShockWave said walking up to them and Megatron stood to his full height allowing StarScream to regain his posture. They all heard singing and they looked back to see Knockout petting SoundWave's bird LaserBeak.

"Nice- *Hiccup*- Birdie... You're so feathery, and- *Hiccup*- beaky."

"Beaky?"

"Look at those pwetty black eyes." He started to laugh weirdly and held the bird by it's body holding down its wings. "Angry Bird!" He threw LaserBeak from his hand trying to hit the wall at the end of the hall, most likely trying to knock down what organization of stuff they had there. Before the bird could crash into anything SoundWave walked out of his room fully dressed for the day and caught his bird. He then glared at Knockout through his glasses before walking off to the kitchen holding Laserbeak tenderly.

"My Lord." ShockWave said gaining Megatrons attention from the now dancing Knockout. "Could I suggest locking him up for the day?" The medic stopped dancing and looked at ShockWave with horror.

"NEVER! I SHALL BE FREE!" He ran from the hallway with his arms waving through the air and down the stairs. He then looked at the three and evilly smiled. "Run, Run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the Medical Man." He laughed like a crazy man before running out the front door and zigzag running down the street still laughing and still in his Pajamas.

"SOMEONE GO GET HIM!" Megatron bellowed pointing to the open door.

"I have to be somewhere right now." StarScream said walking towards the door, so I am unavailable. He walked out and shut it behind him before anyone could say anything or protest.

"ShockWave!"

"Yes my lord, I will get him and lock him into his room until he becomes sane again." He went back to his room to get dressed and then left the house to find a rampaging Decepticon Medic.

* * *

**Saturday: 1100 hours, StarScream, Air Field,**

StarScream walked away from the Frat House glad he was out of there. Last thing he wanted to do was chase down Knockout and miss the movie he was going to go see with his newfound flight partners. As he walked up to the air field he saw a girl with blonde hair that had royal blue and pink dip-dye highlights in it talking to NightWarp. When he got closer he could hear a bit of the conversation and she sounded familiar.

"Thanks again NightWarp, you're a lifesaver." She said holding a box of something, that was labeled 'Tester Ammo".

"Anytime for someone as gorgeous as you."

"I already told you that I'm taken." She said seeming excited.

"I know, but either way I'm glad I could help... All of us here pretty much hate that girl."

"You and the whole campus." Her and NightWarp laughed before waving goodbye and walking off. She looked towards StarScream and she seemed to know who he was since her face filled with disgust, but it lightened off and she walked on. StarScream rolled his eyes and caught up with NightWarp.

"Hey StarScream."

"Hi, uh, who was that?"

"A girl from the Delta's, You ready for the movie."

"Sure.. What are we going to go see again."

"It's called, Monsters University... I heard it's a good movie."

"Ya and it's meant for kids." They looked over to see ThunderBlaster next to them.

"Hey, we agreed that it was my turn to pick a movie... And you promised to go."

"I know... remind me to never make promises with my brother again." ThunderBlaster said facing StarScream and he nodded.

After lunch and a bit of fighting of whose car they were going to take they finally got going to see the movie. Once they were there NightWarp paid for their admission and they went in.

After the movie the trio headed back to the base talking about it. All of them had actually thought it was pretty good, even StarScream, who liked one part in particular. When they got to the airfield he headed back to the Frat House smiling the whole time, Megatron was really going to like this. He got there to see Megatron and SoundWave were gone, but ShockWave was still there typing on his computer. They heard someone pounding against a door and he assumed that they had found Knockout and locked him in his room making StarScream think that the medic was still crazy.

"Argh StarScream! When I get out of here I am going to Kill You!" Nope he was better and somehow knew what had happened. He walked past Knockout's room and went into his at least wanting to write down a few things before he told Megatron about his plan.

* * *

**Saturday: 1200 hours, Megatron, Gym,**

Megatron decided to go back to the Wrestling thing that he had gone to before, in fact he kind of liked it. When he got there he saw that all the students were warming up and waiting for him, though what he thought was odd, was that there were two girls there. Once seeming as if she worked out, and another who was sitting on the benches trying to stay away from everyone, especially the other girl.

"You must be Megatron, Angie told me about you." The first girl said cracking he knuckles instead of going to shake his hand. "I'm Moesha." He looked over to the other girl and raised a brow.

"Is she your SIC?"

"Her?" Moesha said pointing back. "Nah she's just a scrawny girl who thinks she's strong." The other girl glared at her while getting up and walking over to Megatron.

"Why don't you go running back to your leader, she might have something for you to carry."

"Why you!" The girl held up her hand and smirked.

"I've got sisters." Moesha backed down but remembering what had happened to the last person who had gotten in-between the three, they had only found his sock. "I'm Starshadow." She said.

"What are you here for, I didn't believe girls were allowed on the team."

"Girls are allowed on wrestling, they have a separate team. But I'm here to kick some butt." Moesha said smirking at the boys and punching her fist against her hand.

"I thought you were here for the opposite reason, to get your butt kicked."

"Shut-up."

"Please is that all you've got?" StarShadow said getting closer to Moesha

"Bring it!" Moesha said getting into StarShadows face and leaning over her.

"SHUT-UP!" Everyone turned to face Megatron to see that he was seething. "We are going to start now, and if I hear One More Word from either of you I will personally kick both yours!" They stepped back and allowed him to walk though to he could reach the class.

The boys got started on a few exercises, before starting their training. The girls watched him the whole time and thought it seemed odd that Megatron wasn't to familiar with the teaching aspect, but was all to familiar with the fighting parts. After an hour the boys were seeming pumped to actually get into real wrestling, that's when StarShadow stepped in.

"You kids want a challenge?" She asked all too confident.

"A girl, fight against us!? HA!" One of the bulkier boys said laughingly. StarShadow grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the middle of the mat.

"Try Me." They got into position and a whistle blew indicating for them to fight. The boy whom the others were calling Max, lunged for her and she moved out of the way rolling her eyes.

"To weak to fight huh? Knew it." Everyone swore they saw her eyes gleam with excitement when she lunged for him and grappled onto his back. "Hey! Get off."

"Make me!" He danced around trying to push her off of his back and she just laughed at his antics. She used her right foot to kick his knee and make him weak which in turn made him fall to the ground face first. She then jabbed her knee into his spine and held his arms behind his back with her hands while he was trying to get free. She pulled and pressed harder while letting one hand off and holding his head down with it. "Say it! Come on say Uncle."

"Never." he tried to get up but she just jabbed her knee harder into his back."

"Uh-uh-uh, I wouldn't try that if I were you, trying to get up would result in my knee breaking your back. Now say it!" He growled while looking at his comrades. "I know being beaten by a girl is so hard, but really, whose going to stop me, it would go against your fighting code." She pulled his arms harder and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Uncle! Uncle!" He said in pain and StarShadow let go and got off of him.

"There that wasn't so hard, now was it." He growled at her and she smirked. Moesha pushed past StarShadow and cracked her fingers.

"Watch how a professional does it." She looked at the boys and picked out one of the toughest looking. She had noticed him fighting before and hadn't lost a fight yet. "Muscle Boy." She pushed him from the others and onto the mat. "Let's dance." He snickered and cracked his neck while getting into his stance.

"Alright Weakling let's see what you've got." Moesha shook her head at his first mistake by calling her a name. The whistle blew and the two went at each other, Megatron watched in amazement, the way they were fighting reminded him of the Pits of Kaon. The boy grabbed her into a headlock and she tried to get out, the others laughed, and in his time of absence she punched his upper arm and he let go immediately. She then locked her leg around his and and tripped him down. He fell with a thud and slightly rubbed his head, before he could do anything she headlocked him he started to struggle against her grip.

"Who's the weakling now? Huh?"

"You!" He tried to shout with what little air he had left from her grip. She locked her arm tighter and watched as he struggled against his grip.

"I said who's the weakling now!?" A few moments of silence passed, most likely of him trying to catch his breath.

"I am, I am the Weakling!" Moesha let go and stood up from the mat.

"You always were." She chuckled and walked off the mat to a annoyed StarShadow. "Is it that hard for you to see that I'm better than you." Moesha said smirking at StarShadow who in turn sneered at her.

Megatron had watched the whole thing and he was still impressed, the girls, although seeming to be the weaker species, proved that they can both be as strong as men. But only those two girls. He dismissed the boys and they walked off to get back into their original clothing. StarShadow walked off too so she could meet with her team in time to hear the plan, although Moesha stayed back wanting to finish up what she came to do. She walked up to Megatron and folded her arms.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed that someone had stayed behind.

"I wanted to do an arm wrestling match with you."

"I find it odd that no one is here when you decided to ask me."

"Oh you know, I didn't want to let you be humiliated when I beat you."

"Oh really?" He asked intrigued by her forwardness to try and intimidate him, in fact most females tried to run away from him when he fought. He guessed it would be fun to beat her and show that he was best. The sat down at the judges table and starred at each other. They set there arms up on the table and gripped hands.

"On my count."

"No, on my count." His voice was full of command and she just shrugged most likely knowing not to get into a fight with him. "3...2...1...GO!" They pushed against each other's arms and were getting no where. Sometimes Megatrons arm would become stronger and pushed her's down a bit but she would just force more power to her arm and push right back making the two start from where they began.  
Megatron could feel the strength in her arm and was finding that at times his seemed weaker. How could he be weaker than a girl? He was Megatron the strongest mech alive, in fact when he was in the Pits of Kaon mechs stronger or just as strong as him would cower away at the sight or mention of him.  
In his lost thoughts Megatron hadn't noticed that he was letting his strength fade, that was until he felt his arm fall back and slam against the table with a loud Bang. He pulled his hand away and saw that Moesha was smirking, and he scowled at her.

"Well I best be getting back, nice beating you." She walked off and left him by himself, he also had to get back to the frat house to make sure the others hadn't blown it up somehow. Who knows what they would be doing if they were left alone for too long.

When Megatron got back he noticed that SoundWave was still gone, but that everyone else was there, especially Knockout who was yelling up in his room about how he was going to curse StarScream once he got out. His SIC was walking down the stairs and had the I-have-a-plan face plastered on him. Megatron rolled his eyes when StarScream walked up to him smiling.

"I know how to get the Autobots without war tactics." Megatron was curious now, how could they get at their enemies without harmfully fighting.

"Go on." Megatron said sitting down on the couch and folding his now tired arm.

"As you know I went to see something today at a place the humans call a movie the-a-ter."

"Theater." ShockWave corrected him still in the same spot typing.

"Whatever... And I watched one part that intrigued me."

"Get on with it StarScream!" Megatron said growing impatient and StarScream huffed.

"It's called a Frat House Party, but when we invite them over we will prank them."

"How?" Megatron asked raising a brow.

"Well in the movie they covered them in glue, then in glitter and then in some type of foam flowers, it made them look so foolish for coming." Megatron thought about this for a while, it would be nice to humiliate his nemesis and his teammates. Knowing Optimus, he would think this was a kind invitation and would come to try and make peace, oh yes this could work.

"StarScream, prepare invitations, were going to have a party." His SIC smirked and nodded before walking off to his room to get the invitations written.

When they were done StarScream dropped it in the Autobots mailbox and simply walked away, this was Definetly going to be good.

* * *

**Done! I hope you like this chap, I wanted to update you all on the Decepticons since I didn't last time.**

**I want to thank LyraLunaSparkleFabulous for the idea of the D-cons pranking the A-bots at the party, Thank You! And yes this is the prank from the movie Monsters University, but it fits the criteria so well.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank all of you who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed on my story it's all so Awesome! Until Next Chapter!**


	26. Welcome to College, Chapter 26

**Welcome to College**

The Battle: Part 1

**Yes you read it right, Part 1. I really couldn't figure out what to do for this chap, I had ideas throughout the week but was to busy to write them due to school, and when the weekend hit, well, they kinda left me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter it took a lot of writing, re writing, and more re writing. *Wipes forehead*. **

**I want to thank Miko873 on the OC of MoonForest, Thank You!**

**I also want to thank Autobot SlipStream for the idea of Shelbi working in the library, Thank You!**

* * *

**Saturday: 0600 hours, Arcee, Forest, **

The forest, one of the creepiest places to be at 6 in the morning, at least for most girls, not Arcee. She was up in their tree base pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how everything was going to go down.  
She knew the Alphas would have something up their sleeve since little miss perfect had all the money in the world. But Arcee wouldn't let that stop her from winning.  
At times she wanted to just pound Brittniannes pretty face into the ground but then she would remember what Optimus would say, he would say to fight with honor not hate, and she knew it was true, Megatron was a prime example. Arcee had to be sneaky, but she knew she would be because she had gotten up and three in the morning to just scour the forest and figure out where she could and couldn't go. She checked the time and sighed, it was only 6:30 in the morning, and to tell the truth she was dead beat.

Arcee sat down on the mossy tree and set her head onto her hand, she wanted to keep thinking on ways to win but her tired mind was winning the battle between staying awake and sleeping. Before she knew it blackness engulfed her and she was out.

* * *

MoonForest walked through the forest enjoying the quiet time, at least she would be if she wasn't listening to her speed metal and acting like she had a guitar in hand.  
As she got further into the forest she found herself more and more lost. MoonForest sighed and took out one of her headphones, looked around, shrugged and put it back in.  
She sung along with her tunes nodding her head jerkishly sometimes just to get into the beat. She stopped again to look around and saw a large tree in front of her, but that wasn't what was intriguing, on the tree hung a rope ladder reaching all the way to the top. Seeing that she was practically lost she decided to climb it and see if she could find her way out from the top. MoonForest climbed the ladder and tried not to look down, but out of instinct she did and she cringed.

"I am so going to die." Moon bit her lip and kept on climbing.  
Once she reached the top she found it was what one of her teachers called a platform tree, very rare. MoonForest moved from the edge and tried to walked to the other side but tripped on her way there.

After getting herself back up she looked to see what she tripped on and almost screamed. It was another girl, she looked to be sleeping but MoonForest couldn't be sure. She reached her hand out to check the girls pulse but before she could even touch her the girl shot her hand up and grabbed MoonForest's wrist. Moon tried to take it back but couldn't, the girls grip was too strong.

"Who are you?" The girl asked more tired than angry.

"M-MoonForest."

"What are you doing up here?"

"I kinda got lost and wanted to see if I could find the path out from up here." The girl starred at her as if to see if she was telling the truth, seconds later she lightened up on her wrist and took in a deep breath.

"So you're not an Alpha spy?"

"Never! I can't stand those girls..." Silence passed between them and MoonForest was the first to snap out of the trance. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Arcee."

"You mean the girl who is battling against the Alphas?"

"Ya... how did you know?" Arcee asked taking her head back.

"It's the biggest news around the school, your like everyones hero."

"Really?"

"Ya, everyone is waiting for you to kick her sorry butt back to where she came from."

"That's... great to know we have a lot of fans."

"Ya, you and your team are really famous, even more famous than those alphas... Ok maybe the same, but everyone likes you guys." Arcee nodded and smiled. "So do you know how to get back from here?"

"Ya, when you get down go to the other side of the tree, take a left and go straight from there."

"Great thanks!" MoonForest when to walk off but Arcee stopped her.

"MoonForest." She turned around and looked at Arcee.

"What?"

"How would you like to fight with us today." MoonForest thought it over an bit her lip.

"If I do there's a chance the Alphas will come after me once the battle is done."

"They agreed to do this, and that means if they come after you or any of us we could get them into serious trouble."

"Her dad is the chancellor." MoonForest said wearily.

"Yes but he isn't the only chancellor, and anyways he can't get her off the hook just for being his daughter."

"I... gu-uess.." She paused for a moment thinking it over. "Sure."

"Great! Meet at De'Andra Delta Sorority around 12."

"Ok, see you." MoonForest smiled and slipped her headphones back on getting back into its beat.

* * *

When Arcee checked her time again she saw that it was eleven, almost time to gather up at the house. She gathered up the rope ladder and connected it to a hook making sure it wouldn't fall down for the Alphas to find. Afterwards she ziplined down and walked off to the Air Field, since she had to pick up the rest of their ammo.

..

"Arcee right?"

"Yep, and its NightWarp?" Arcee said watching as a man her age walked up to her and nodded

"Got your stuff all ready and packed."

"Great."

"Follow me." He waved his hand towards the building and she followed him inside thankful to feel the fresh cool air that was around. "Soooo-." He started walking into a room and disappearing for a minute.  
Arcee looked around to see many pictures of WW2 planes and their pilots, and one newer picture of the man and someone who seemed to be his brother in a side hug smiling, they were in front of an jet that looked all to familiar like StarScreams alt-mode. She was snapped out of her thought process NightWarp was standing right in front of her talking a bit.

"Sorry what?" She asked taking the box and looking at the contents.

"What's this stuff for?" He asked curiously looking into the box also.

"Fight with the Alphas."

"I heard about that, hope you guy-girls win."

"You and me both."

"So, afterwards you want to get some celebratory dinner." He asked sheepishly

"Nice try, but I'm already in a relationship." He snapped his fingers and jokingly frowned. "Got'a get em when they're free." She said smiling.

"Ya, just trying to find her."

"I don't think that asking every girl you meet qualifies as 'finding her'."

"Snippy."

"Tired." He nodded once agreeing with her.

"Understandable." She raised a brow and started to walk off but was stopped when he took the box from her. "I'll carry them out for you, help lighten the load for a distance."

"Thanks." They walked out to the middle of the field and he handed her the box back.

"Thanks again NightWarp, you're a lifesaver." Arcee said thankful that everything was now ready to go.

"Anytime for someone as gorgeous as you."

"I already told you that I'm taken." She rolled her eyes whiled trying to get a better hold of the box.

"I know, but either way I'm glad I could help... All of us here pretty much hate that girl."

"You and the whole campus." Her and NightWarp laughed before waving goodbye and walking off.  
As Arcee made her way back to her house she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked over and saw a very familiar looking man, after a few seconds it clicked. It was StarScream, she'd notice that pompous walk anywhere. She couldn't help but glare at him, they may be human but that doesn't erase the fact that he killed her partner.  
Once she snapped back to reality she looked away and walked faster, wanting to get as far away as she could from him.

* * *

**Saturday: 1000 hours, Shelbi, Library,**

Shelbi walked to the large building and opened the doors, she checked her time and saw that she had a couple hours left before she actually had to be back at the house. The shy girl walked up to the front desk and smiled at the lady who was intently reading a book.

"May I help you Ma'am?" The lady asked kindly, with a voice that sounded like it had been through many years.

"Yes... I was wondering if I could get a part time job here?" The woman set down her book and smiled.

"You can help whenever you like, just know this isn't a paying job."

"I know ma'am. Thank you."

"If you could, I think the young man who also works here could use a bit of help putting away some of the books." Shelbi nodded and walked off to the isle the librarian had pointed at to see the silent man that she had seen before. "Just to warn you he brought a bird today so I'd be careful." Shelbi nodded and made her way over to him.  
In all truth she had kind of gotten this job because of him, he was just so cute and it seemed that he loved books just as much as she did. Shelbi walked up to him and smiled, but didn't get a single emotion from him. She looked at the bird that was perched up on his shoulder and wearily backed away at its coal black eyes that were starring at her. She grabbed a few books from the rolling table and took them to the different sections they belonged. Once she was done she walked back and grabbed a few more.

"Sooo your name is SoundWave?" She asked trying to strike a conversation but he didn't answer, instead he turned and placed a few books back onto their respectable shelves. "What frat house are you part of, or, are you in a dorm?" She grabbed a few more books as he grabbed some and their hands touched, she blushed a bit and forgot to take her hand back.  
She did take it back when his bird flew down and pecked her hand harshly. "OW!" It squawked quietly and she rubbed her hand trying to ease the miniature pain. "Nice Bird." SoundWave didn't pay attention instead he just gently smoothed his birds head when it perched back onto his shoulder.

Silence filled the air, not even the sound of a page turning was heard, and Shelbi was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Uh, what's your birds name?" She asked feeling out of place a bit. He picked up a deck of books and walked over to her, he then dropped them into her hands and walked away. Shelbi sighed and walked down the different isles to get the books put away. Some way, some how, she would get him to speak to her, no matter what she did, she would make him talk. But right now she couldn't, she had to get back to her sorority to know how their battle was going to go down. Before Shelbi left she checked out a few books on fighting and the forest. The forest book was a request from Arcee that she read up on as much as she could so that they could have best coverage possible, the fighting book was more for her so if she did encounter that problem she could get through it.

* * *

** Saturday: 1200 hours, DE'ANDRA DELTA SORORITY,**

The girls were running everywhere, trying to get everything done at once. Phoenix had just shown up and regretted coming back, in fact she had half a mind to turn around and head back to her work, she assumed no one would notice with how crazy they were. Before she could leave though Jade ran up to her and grabbed her hand, next thing she knew she was being dragged through the hall, up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"I need you to get the makeup all sorted out." Jade said out of breath.

"Makeup?" Phoenix asked a bit confused.

"Ya, camouflage colors."

"Why aren't you doing this, you're the makeup lover." Phoenix said crossing her arms.

"Because as leader when Arcee is gone, I have to make sure everything is in order." Phoenix rolled her eyes and grabbed out the make up kits. As she did so they heard the front door close shut and Jade ran out to see Arcee walking in. The pink haired girl left phoenix behind and rushed down to meet her. "You're finally here, everything is hectic."

BOOM

"Dang't not another ONE!" They heard Aqua yelling from the kitchen and saw her walk out covered in green paint. She wiped it off from her mouth and growled.

"The mines don't exactly work well when they're set on top of each other." Jade said trying to stifle laughter.

"I know that." Aqua said through her teeth, "The motion sensor bombs that Jackie made, he set them to any type of movement." She wiped away a stray drop that was rolling down her face and walked to the bathroom. "I'm goin to go clean up."

"See." Jade said turning to Arcee.

"Oh I see, we just need a bit of reassurance that we're going to win."

"Are you positive that were going to win, I mean Brittnainne can pay for anything, she could beat us in a matter of seconds if she wanted to."

"Yes she could, but we have two reasons as to why we will win."

"Really?"

"First: She is the worst leader in the history of leaders, even worse than Megatron in my say."

"You mean Megatron from the D-con Frat house?"

"Long story." Arcee said waving her off. "And second: We are a team and at that a strong team, if we stick together and keep trying even when Brittnianne and her team knock us down we will win." Arcee placed a hand on Jade's shoulder to reassure her and the pink haired girl nodded trying to smile.  
The doorbell rang and Arcee turned to answer it to see not only Queenie but also MoonForest. "Welcome, I'm just about to tell everyone the game plan." The girls walked in and sat down on the couch just as the other girls came in and made themselves comfortable. Arcee made her way to the front and stood in front of the TV, she held a pad and pen ready to speak. "Aqua, bombs?"

"Yep!"

"Triple Stars, weapons?" The three girls nodded while high fiving. "Phoenix makeup?" She held up a large bag and half smiled. "Great!... Shelbi, did you read up on the forest?"

"Uh-huh."

"Would you be able to tell us a few of the important tips on maneuvering around it." Shelbi hesitated, ya she was comfortable talking around her sorority sisters a lot, but around a few she barely knew and one girl who was a complete stranger to them all, not so much. Though she deiced that if they wanted to win that she would have to tell them all that they needed to know. Shelbi got up from her spot and took Arcee's place.

"Alright, well pretty much, stay away from damp areas because they're filled with quicksand... any plant that has three large leaves, don't even touch it, it's poison ivy." Shelbi talked for about ten minutes of what to stay away from and what was good coverage to hide behind or even in. After she was done she sat back down and Arcee took her place again.

"Ok, we all now know what we need to know, does anyone else have anything to add."

"Uh ya." Moonforest said confused. "What are we using as the ammo, we can't be using real weapons or we'll be in serious trouble."

"Since real weapons aren't permitted and they are completely out of the question either way, we are going to be using paintballs."

"Sweet..." Her smile went to a mix of worry and confusion. "The Alphas know this right?"

"Of course, even though they are our enemies by far, we must play fair and honorable. Not like them who play hard and however they want to get what they want." The girls looked around each other and nodded knowing that even though they hated the girls they had to be the better team.

"What if they win, what will we do then?"

"IF they win it will most be likely by cheating and everyone knows cheaters never prosper. It'll end up biting them back in the butt." Phoenix said folding her arms and leaning against the couch and MoonForest shrugged.

"I guess."

"Seriously are you going to be pessimistic the whole time because that really doesn't help anyone."

"I just don't want to be chased by the girls and beat down."

"Scaredy cat." Before MoonForest could answer Arcee spoke up and stopped her.

"If we fight we won't win, simple as that... We need to work as a team not as separate individuals, got that." She said eyeing them both.

"We understand." They said in unison.

"Alright, let's go kick some Alpha tail!" The girls cheered and shot up from their spots, they then all walked down to the forest knowing that their vehicles would be ruined by the Alphas if they were allowed to get their hands onto them.

Once they were at the forest Shelbi and Aquanette showed the others to the platform tree stopping a few times to make sure some of the others could remember how to find it again.  
After arriving at the tree they all found that the ladder was missing. A few were scared the Alphas had found it and others were scared it had fallen off. Arcee shook her head and smiled as she pulled on a small hidden rope letting the ladder fall down to the ground. She hid the rope once more and started to climb up followed by her fellow comrades.

Soon after they all arrived at the top the girls started to stare in awe at the place. It was a large platform created by the tree itself, it was covered in moss that masked most of the wood and branches hung down while swaying in the wind. Other parts of the tree were large thick branches hanging over them like a side sweep providing coverage from the hot sun. Other Branches were hanging down low some of them even reached the ground, giving them the perfect cover to where they could see down but no one could see up.

"So how did you guys find this place again?" Phoenix asked looking down.

"Well..." Aqua began. "I almost drown in quicksand, once Shelbi got me out we just ran into it." Arcee looked around to see that a few of the girls were trying to hold back their laughter at Aquanette almost losing to quicksand. They all quieted down when they heard faint talking down at the base of the tree. Arcee leaned over and smiled.

"They're here." All the other girls ran up and leaned over the edge to see also and frowned at the sight. All the Alphas were dressed in camouflage outfits like theirs but they seemed to blend in more.  
Arcee went down the zipline and was thankful that it ended on the opposite side where the Alphas were, just so their coverage wouldn't be blown. "I see you're here, ten minutes later." Arcee said walking out from the bushes and getting a better look at Brittniannes outfit, even on the ground it was hard to tell that half her body was there.

"We had to make sure to put our suits on properly or they would tear. I'm not letting 12grand fly out the the door like that."

"12grand!?"

"Duh, haven't you already noticed that I'm richer than you girls and can get what I want when I want." Arcee folded her arms and sighed angrily, this was going to be long day.

"How did you get them so precise?"

"Oh their called chameleon suits, they actually blend in with whatever scenery around." She moved her arm in front of a tree and the suit became a bark type look. Arcee looked away and bit the inside of her lip, this was going to be harder than she thought, but they would still try to win.

"You brought your weapons right?"

"Of course, do you think I'm dumb."

"If I did would I get an award." Brittnianne glared at Arcee and the Delta leader smirked. After a bit of agitated silence Arcee went to walk off but was stopped by Brittnianne.

"I almost forgot to introduce you to our new recruit." Arcee rolled her eyes and turned back around to see a girl about her age walking out from the shadows. "This is Araneae." Araneae wasn't that the one of the scientific names for 'Spider'. Arcee cringed and looked at the girl. She had long black hair with unnoticeable dark violet streaks, she had on one of the suits so she couldn't tell what the girl normally wore, and her makeup was very dark and sadistic, in fact she reminded Arcee a bit of Arachnid. She clenched her fists at the thought of the wretched femme.

"You have thirty minutes to find a base, then we start." They walked their own separate ways, although Arcee waited until they were completely gone before calling for the ladder. Once she was back up all the girls crowded around her anticipating for her to talk. "We start in thirty minutes."

"What about their suits, we could see you talking but couldn't hear."

"They're called chameleon suits, they blend in with their surroundings like the creature... If we are to win this we have to be on our toes."

"What was with new girl, the way you seemed around her made us think you knew her."

"I had an encounter with someone who looks just like her, it wasn't a good one." The girls nodded and backed off a little. "We should be getting ready, we leave in 30 minutes." Arcee picked up her paintball gun and went over to a bench like area in the tree and started to clean it. She was trying to get her mind of Arachnid, the last thing she needed was memories from war filling her mind and deterring her fighting. And the last thing she wanted was the new girl Araneae becoming her enemy, but in all reality she didn't have anything to worry about since they didn't have the same past that her and Arachnid did, so what could be the big deal. Arcee let out a deep sigh and started to fill her gun with paintballs.

Jade was getting her stuff ready but couldn't take her eyes off of Arcee, there was something behind her leaders eyes that said sadness and heartache, but she didn't know what. In fact, ever since Arcee had arrived at their sorority she had noticed it, something else she had noticed was how close she was with the Autobots, it was like they knew each other before they arrived here and to say the least Jade was a bit curious as to how. But those were questions for later, right now they had to focus on fighting the battle and trying to win, they last thing they needed was to lose and be humiliated in front of the whole campus and then criticized by the Alphas for it.

Arcee checked the time again and saw that is had been a few minutes past their starting time. She stood up from her spot and slung her paintball gun over her shoulder while stashing another one on her leg belt. She then walked to the middle of the tree and cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention.

"We've been preparing for this for a long time, these girls have tormented you long enough, now it's your turn to show them that you are strong and won't take what they give you!" The girls all stood up and cheered feeling pumped for the battle that they had entered themselves into. "We will separate into two groups of five... StarShadow, StarDust, StarLight, Queenie, and Phoenix, you are Group One." The five girls nodded and stood by each other. "Me, Jade, Aquanette, Shelbi, and MoonForest will all be Group Two." When the two groups were formed Arcee gave the all clear to go and meet back in two hours. Her team waited for the others to go down before they went down, just so that they could be more separate and not caught close together.

* * *

**Saturday: 1300 hours, Group One, Forest,**

Everyone was silent, the only sound was the leaves and sticks crunching under their feet. They were all anticipating that someone was going to jump out in front of them and start shooting. The triplets were mainly back to back protecting each other, and Queenie and Phoenix were walking next to each other following the three girls barely holding their guns lightly but ready to shoot if need be.

They all heard rustling in the bushes and they froze, looking around the girls could see no one, but they knew someone was there by the small sounds they were hearing. Phoenix raised her handheld paintball gun and grasped it in both her hands ready to get someone. StarShadow, StarDust and StarLight all held their long shots and pointed in different directions. Queenie on the other hand kept her gun down and listened, she could hear that the rival was on her left side, probably seven, eight feet into the dark forest. She raised her gun and pointed to where she knew the culprit was, pulling the trigger she stumbled back a bit not used to the the strength of it.  
Her success was met with an ouch and a paintball whizzing past, and almost hitting her. The other girls pointed their guns towards the spot and started shooting, when they stopped they could hear distant running and knew that whoever was there got scared off.

"Nice work Queenie." StarDust said.

"I may not be able to see, but my hearing is impeccable."

"Remind me not to ever try and sneak around you." Phoenix said sarcastically.

"So when this fight supposed to be heating up, I want some action!" StarShadow said putting her hand on her hip.

"Whenever the Alphas decide to walk out of their cave and fight us." StarDust said stopping everyone and looking down the midly steep hill. "Alright let's all be a bit careful here." They all slid down the hill carefully trying not to rip their suits. Once they were all at the bottom they all let our breaths of relief. "Should be flat from here."

"It may be a flat walk but with the Alphas it's going to be a bumpy road." Before they could start to walk again they heard something in the forest, but as fast as it began it stopped. The girls shrugged it off and started to walk again eager to get fighting.

Keeping their vision straight ahead they didn't notice four girls jumping out and attacking them. Before they knew it they were all tied up and had sacks over their heads and were being either dragged or carried away from their spots.  
The triplets were kicking and screaming but found that they were only pounding into the ground. Phoenix was banging against something but couldn't tell what. On the other hand Queenie was staying still and silent trying to map out where they were going in her head just in case it was the Alphas basae they were heading to.

After about ten minutes of getting dragged they came to a stop and were thrown against a hard wall, next thing they knew their ropes were being connected to something and any knives or sharp objects were taken away from them. Soon the bags were thrown off their heads and the found that they were engulfed in darkness.

"Welcome to my dungeon." They looked towards the voice and saw Brittnianne with a flashlight shining in her face, which made her look even more evil.

"We didn't say anything about prisons in this battle."

"I know, but I wanted to add my own little spin to things, make it my way."

"You disgust me."

"The feelings mutual... Come Moesha, lets show those Delta's who run this college." Brittnainne let out a small chuckle and pointed the flashlight away from them. "Oh." She said turning back around. "And mind the spiders." They heard footsteps walking out and away from where they were, the girls looked to each other but it was to dark to even see their own hands. Phoenix and StarShadow fought agains the rope but they were losing in the battle.

"She's cheating, theres nothing in the rules that says you can do this." Phoenix yelled trying harder this time.

"Ya, but there's nothing in the rules that says you can't." The fiery girl stopped her struggling and looked towards the voice. "We never said you couldn't, in fact we never said they couldn't make up their own stuff... This is a battle, it may be on a smaller scale of a real one, but either way-." They girls nodded at the words and sighed.

"So we're kinda stuck here aren't we?" StarLight said leaning against the jagged cold stone wall and flinching. "Ow!"

"What!?" StarDust said worried at her sisters pain call.

"The wall it's sharp."

"Well then don't lean against it." StarShadow said rolling her eyes. Silence etched its way into the girls and they didn't know what to say, until.

"Wait you said that the wall was sharp?" StarDust said looking at who she assumed was her younger sister.

"Ya." StarLight said as StarShadow rubbed her hands against the wall and cringed when she cut her hand.

"Everyone, rub your ropes against the wall!" They five girls started to do just that and before they knew it they were getting themselves free from bondage.

Once their hands were free, they untied their feet and stood up. "Let's go show those girls who's boss!" The others cheered and ran down the rocky cave, that is until they reached they mid center and found that they had three different ways they could go.

"What are we going to do now, it'll take us all day just to figure out which one is which." StarLight said looking at all three caves.

While the other girls were trying to figure out which cave to take Queenie thought back to when they were being brought here. She walked to the far left cave and cleared her throat.

"I think I found your exit." She said leaning against the cave wall.

"How would you know?" Phoenix asked confused.

"While you four were trying to break free from their grasps I was staying still and listening to where they were going."

"What about our guns?" StarShadow asked remembering that they had all dropped them due to the sneak attack.

"Ya, were kinda venerable out there without weapons." StarLight added.

"Entrance of the cave." Queenie said. "I believe the Alphas put them there as their extra recourses." The others smiled and nodded at Queenie thankful that she was on their team.

Reaching near the exit they saw their weapons and grabbed them, they then rounded the last corner and had to shield their eyes to the bright light that was shining on them. Once they were used to it they walked out and headed back to the base, needing to refuel their guns and report about what had happened.

* * *

**Saturday: 1300 hours, Team Two, Forest,**

The five girls made their way deeper into the forest, sounds were everywhere, from animals moving around in the trees to the wind whipping past them and rattling the leaves. Their path was becoming more and more invisible, at some times Arcee even thought that they had gotten off the path.

Everyone had their weapons raised and ready to shoot, except for Aqua who had her hand on a grenade with her thumb floating over the activate button. Everyone was quiet, taking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly. Ever so often a bush would jerk and scare them a bit thinking it was one of the Alphas, but it usually ended up being a rabbit trying to find its way around.

All of a sudden out of no where there was a terrifying scream, the others shot their heads around to see Jade stomping on the ground like a mad dancing five year old. When she was finished she looked around at the others and sheepishly smiled.

"I saw a spider, and it was a big one!" Aqua looked to the ground to see something small and squished near Jade's foot, she then looked back up and raised a brow.

"I wouldn't classify that as a big one."

"I Would!"

"Really Jade?" MoonForest asked unamused. "We'er in a battle with crazy girls who have the element of surprise and heavy duty paintball guns, and your afraid of a daddy long leg?"

"I still wouldn't blame her, spiders are the most disgusting and revolting insects on the face of this planet." Arcee said shaking off the feeling that washed over her. Aqua rolled her eyes and folded her arms. The talk was broken up when they heard footsteps and twigs cracking not to far away. The girls got their weapons ready and aimed them at where the sound was coming from. "Come out and we won't shoot." Arcee said demandingly and the girls looked at her oddly. After a bit of silence Brittnianne came walking out with Araneae right behind her.

"I have a new proposition for you." Brittnianne said brushing off some stray dust from her suit. "This game seems to be going no where in particular, with us just wandering around waiting for our enemy to come into view. Soooo I have decided that we should play capture the flag/paintball."

"You decided?"

"Ya, I can decide what I want to... Do you want to do it or not!?"

"Unless your father dies and makes you boss, you don't make the 'decisions around here." MoonForest said glaring at Brittnianne who retuned the glare.

"If it'll make things more interesting, I think we can take you up on your idea." Arcee said setting her rifle on her back again.

"Great, I have the North side and you have the South side." Brittnianne looked to Araneae and she grabbed out a couple of flagpoles from behind a tree. She then handed one to Arcee that had a violet flag on it and she took it. "We each have thirty minutes to hide it." The two girls disappeared into the darkness and Arcee looked at the flagpole in her hand.

"Okay, game changer, but none the less it can still show the Alphas who's better." She looked to the others confused. "Do any of you know where we could hide this?"

"Sure." Shelbi said grabbing out a map from her small bag. "Since we have the south side, we have a small river near us, that is a bit hard to get across but at the other side there is the perfect hiding spot."

"Wait are you talking about.. Deadmans Cave?" Jade said a bit hesitant.

"Yep, it would be the last place anyone would look for a flag."

"No Duh, that's because it's an underground cave."

"That's what would make it perfect."

"I think it will be the perfect hiding spot... Aqua do you have a few mines left."

"Ya sure, I always have extras."

"We'll be needing a few."

"There is no way I am stepping a foot into the cave." Jade said folding her arms.

"And you don't have to, Shelbi, Aqua and MoonForest you can all come with me if you want, Jade how about you go back to our base and make sure the others made it back safely, and also tell them about our new game change." Jade nodded and they went their separate ways.

When they reached the river Arcee was taken back at its beauty, trees surrounded the river, and a few rocks paved a wobbly path to the other side. The four girls took their time in getting over but made it without slipping.

It was a few more minutes before they actually reached where they needed to be, but it was so well hidden that Arcee almost walked right past it.

"Right here." Shelbi said stopping in front of vines that were drooping down the sheer rock. They had to walk down a small hill to reach it but once they were down Arcee could see that in-between the gaps in the vines there was something of a cave. They all walked in and had to walk down a rocky hallway for a while until reaching the inside of the cave.

"Perfect." Arcee said hiding the flag in a larger crack in the rock and smiling. "They'll never find it here."

"Sheesh it's dark in here." MoonForest said reaching for her phone."

"NO!" Shelbi snatched the phone and hit the light underneath her hand.

"What was that for!?"

"Do you want bats swarming around you and through your hair?"

"Not really."

"Then no light." Once the light was gone Shelbi handed MoonForest's phone back and they walked out of the cave.

"Man, you don't know how cold it is in there, until you walk out... Brrr." Aqua said rubbing her arms to bring back the warmth.

"Come on girls let's get back to base." They walked through the forest, and it seemed to take them longer to get back to their tree than it did getting to the cave.

"Hey Cee?" Aqua started asking looking around the forest as they climbed up the ladder. "Doesn't it seem that our tree is on the North side, ya know because it's so far away." Arcee stopped climbing the ladder and looked down to Aqua and the others who seemed to be contemplating the question too.

"I find it odd too." MoonForest said grabbing onto another plank of wood. Arcee looked back up to the where they were climbing and thought that it was odd herself, that's when it hit her.  
The Delta leader climbed as fast as she could up the ladder and pushed herself to the top. Her eyes darted around the area and what she saw made her fists clench tighter than they had before.

"Have a nice trip?" Brittnianne said pointing a paintball gun to Arcee's sorority sisters who were at the time tied up and in the middle of the platform. When the others reached the top their mouths dropped open. "It was too easy to outsmart you... you were so enthralled into beating us the combat way that you forgot to think of what else I could do."

"So the whole flag thing was a frod?" Arcee asked clearly angered.

"Of course not, I knew you would make this too easy for me so I had you hide your flag for tomorrow."

"How did you even find our base?"

"Ask your sorority sisters, I'm sure they'll be happy to explain."

"I'm sure you'd be much as happy."

"Your right... Well I set up an ambush, and then carried them to a deep dark cave and tied them up. Knowing very well that the ragged rocks behind them would work perfect in cutting them out of their ropes. When they walked out I simply had a few of my girls follow them knowing they would want to return to their base. After that we ambushed them again and got them all tied up.. When Jade came she put a bump in our plans but none the less we stuck her in with the others and waited for you to come back..."

"This was not what I meant when I said battle."

"Yes you said battle, but you never said if it was battle of the strong or battle of the wits." Arcee growled and stepped a foot forward towards her enemy. "Oh, and I am herby claiming your tree as mine... Have fun looking for a new base." Aqua went to say something but Arcee stopped her knowing that anger could make a person say exactly opposite of what they should.

"Fine, you win this round, but tomorrow you can bet that we will win."

"I doubt that, I have only a few people but they all have something unique to fight with, while you have many people but they only have one thing in common, they can't think for themselves and even that isn't a skill, in fact in order for them to even rise up to me they needed you to push them."

"Don't ever talk bad about my friends!"

"Snippy... Meet back here tomorrow at 7o-clock and we'll get started..." Arcee folded her arms and raised a brow.

"Aren't you forgetting one thing." Brittnianne looked down at the six girls tied up.

"Right... Araneae." The girl took out a knife and cut the rope allowing the girls to get free, once they were Arcee allowed them to climb down the ladder before herself.

* * *

When they got home all the girls collapsed onto something. They were dead beat and having to go back the next day was making them even worse.

"I can't believe they did that." Phoenix said punching the couch.

"It's not fair, we worked hard to get here and they did nothing."

"We deserve to win, not them."

"We're to weak to fight them, can't we just say that now so we don't have to humiliate ourselves again tomorrow." The girls nodded and Arcee got up from her spot.

"Look at yourselves." She said standing on the chairs arm. "You're acting like you have lost all hope in life."

"We have."

"No... you haven't... You're just to scared to try and fight for what you believe in."

"Ya so what if we are?"

"Fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing." All the girls looked up to Arcee when she said this.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that this is what you are intended to do, you are to fight these girls and win, show them that they aren't allowed to rule you anymore." Some of the girls nodded with tired heads at what she was saying.

"But Brittnianne said we couldn't even think for ourselves, how could we win?"

"And I don't believe that... Aquanette." The texan girl raised her head when her name was called. "You built us your mines and bombs, and not just that they work like a charm... Shelbi, You built us these paintball guns, just by reading on how to do it, that is a skill of its own... Queenie, you may be blind but your skills are out of this world, half the people who can see wish they could be as alert as you... StarDust, you are great at keeping things together and organized especially when they get out of hand." The girls were listening now and seemed intrigued. "All I'm saying is that all of you have a talent, whether big or small it has an impact... tomorrow we're going to do the best we can, and not just that but I'm going to put your skills to the test, show you that all of you can stand on your own." Smiles were shared around the room as Arcee got down from the chair arm.

After ordering dinner and eating the sorority waved goodbye to the others and reminded them to be on time. Afterwards Arcee and Jade went up to their room to get ready for bed.

"What if we lose?" Jade asked pulling up her pajama shorts.

"Even if we do, we'll know that we tried and the Alphas will too... It will show them that we aren't willing to give up our freedom to do what they want us to do." Arcee crawled into bed and pulled the covers over herself and Jade did the same on her top bunk. It was going to be a busy day and maybe even a hard one, but if there was one thing Arcee knew for sure, it was that they were going to win.

* * *

**TWIST! I love twists! But I will make it up in Part two. Originally I was going to have the Deltas win but just wandering around the forest with no absolute reason, just really didn't work well, so I wanted to incorperate something that would add a bit of action into it. Blah Blah Blah that's for next chap though, which I will try and get put up tomorrow. **

**Please review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank everyone who has Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story, it helps me feel motivated to write more and it makes me feel like a great writer! **

**And last thing, since I have school and everything else, I am pushed to being able to write tidbits here and there for this story, so most likely I will be updating on weekends.**


	27. Welcome to College, Chapter 27

**Welcome to College**

The Battle, Part 2

***Wipes forehead and happily sighs* Oh. my. gosh. I am so glad I am finished typing this! I am giving you... 26 pages, of one battle + extra, I am bushed. With that, I want to say that I have not reviewed this because I was to lazy to do so and find mistakes or changes. So I hope you like it anyways and please don't hate me for any cheesy or stupid parts. But Otherwise Enjoy. **

**I want to thank Transformette for the idea of Arcee going to Optimus for help, and him not really agreeing with her fighting against the Alphas and her Sorority Sisters getting a bit curious to how and why she knows the Autobots so much, Thank You!**

**[...] Dream**

* * *

**[Sunday: 0830 hours,Forest,**

She was running as fast as she could, there seemed to be no end to the forest. The flag wasn't in her sight, and she was being chased by Brittnianne and her new recruit Araneae. Her comrades were gone, kidnapped, stored in their dungeon, only if she knew where it was she could free them. She could hear them though, faint screaming coming from the other side of the forest. Help is what they were saying. She was covered in paintball shots, but nowhere, where they could say she was out. THE FLAG! Oh how the flag looked glorious to her, sitting up on the small hill, just waiting for her to grasp it and make a run for it to her side of the forest. She was close, 100ft, 75ft, 64ft. She could taste the sweet nectar of victory, it was almost hers, all she had to do was.. WHAM. Everything went black. She awoke, yes she was awake, but.. She was struggling, she was tied up! She tried to get from her rope bonds, she tried but many times failed. She heard groaning, pain, someone was in pain, or was waking up from a bad dream. She looked up and... it couldn't be, but it was. Her friends, they were all tied up like her, some of them were bruised and hurt, she wanted to help them but, she herself couldn't get out of the bonds. A door opening, this had to be Brittnainnes dungeon because she could hear the Alpha leaders maniacal voice ringing through the room. She looked up to see the girls beach blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. Brittnianne turned to another girl who was hiding in the shadows, she wanted to call out and tell her to face her, but in her predicament she knew the two had more power of her than she did of her own self. Then... three words, three words she had heard before, the same three words that created one femme to be her mortal enemy. "You're mine now." She let out a scream, a death defying scream hoping that someone, just one person would hear her. She couldn't stand to see the girls face, it was so cold, evil, deadly, the face that belonged to Araneae.]

Arcee jerked up from her bed hitting her head against the top bunk. The nightmare, it was just so real, but Arcee had to know that it wasn't, it was just a memory mixed with a dream. She rubbed it and then slipped out of her bunk and took out her clothes for the day, she then got dressed and did a bit of makeup. As she did so Jade rolled over in her bunk and gazed at Arcee with tired eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked yawning and Arcee looked at her.

"Just have to do a couple of things, I'll be back in about an hour." Jade groaned and plopped her head right back into her pillow. When Arcee knew Jade was asleep she tiptoed around and silently made her way out of their house.

Jade peeked from her pillow and saw that Arcee was gone, the SIC jumped out of her bed and shook StarDust who just waved her hand and mumbled something under her breath. Jade walked around StarDusts bed and slid her hands underneath the mattress.

"Get your lazy butt out of bed now." She said flipping the mattress over so her sorority sister was landed on the floor with the mattress on top of her. "We have some work to do." StarDust looked up from under her mattress and growled at Jade.

"I was having a really good dream."

"I know you mumbled his name when I tried to wake you." Jade grabbed an outfit and threw it at StarDust. "Now hurry up and get ready." Her friend grabbed her clothes and tried to get them on as fast as she could which resulted in her dancing around the room like a mad man. Once they were both ready the two girls snuck out of the house and started to silently run.

After a couple minutes Jade put her hand up and StarDust stopped, she looked over the pink haired girls shoulder and saw Arcee walking up to the Autobots Frat House. After a few seconds the door opened and their leader walked in. They then made their way to the house and planted themselves right underneath the living room's window and listened in.

"What the heck are we doing here?" StarDust asked, looking to Jade.

"Aren't you curious as to how Arcee is so close to the Autobots?" She asked back.

"Guess I really never thought of that."

"Shhh, their starting."

Arcee stood across from Optimus, he had been an early riser as a Cybertronian, so why not as human. She had come to his house to ask a few questions.

"I am curious as to why you are here so early?" Optimus asked with his arms folded and Arcee looked into his eyes, even as a human they held the sadness of war.

"I came to ask for your help."

"My help?" He asked curious now, Arcee was never one to ask for help unless absolutely needed.

"We are in a 'battle' with the Alphas and I wanted to ask if you would be able to help me and my team? In all reality you are a better tactician and strategist than I am."

"I see."

"We lost yesterday and I really don't want to lose today, my sisters are looking up to me and right now I'm looking up to you."

"Arcee... You know from that night I do love you very much." A smile formed on her face and on his. "But I will tell you what I told the Alphas... this is your battle, it is something you must fight for yourself... Having me help to fight your battle is equal to cheating."

"I understand Optimus... I just thought."

"Your heart lies in the right place in wanting to help your friends, but you must know that if you go about the easy way you will be looked down upon."

"Thank you for that, I guess I needed some reminder."

"Arcee." He said making her gaze into his eyes and his into hers. "You were the strongest Femme I had ever met let alone fought along side with and in a long time the first I had truly loved... I do not want you making any rash decisions that can and will put you and your team into harms way, am I clear." His voice was held full of command, but yet it was laced with kindness and worry.

"I understand sir." He smiled and bit and she did too, silence enveloped the room and for a while they just wandered their eyes around the room not knowing what to say. "I have to be heading back now, thank you for your advice."

"Anytime Arcee, I will be here." She left the house and walked down the porch steps taking in the cool air and the silence. Her smiled faded when she heard rustling in the bushes and hushed voices. She walked over and peered over them to see Jade and StarDust looking up to her sheepishly.

"Do I even want to know why you two are here... Following me to the frat house.

"Well..." StarDust said hesitantly trying to divert her eyes from Arcee's,but Jade wasn't so quiet she stood up from the bush and folded her arms.

"We want to know how and why you're so close to the Autobots, and what you're hiding."

"In my defense that's what she want's to know." Arcee sighed and looked away to see Optimus gazing through the window as if listening to them. He nodded once and walked away. She looked back to her sorority sisters and sighed.

"You guys hungry?"

StarDusts straw hung from her gaping mouth. Arcee had just told them her story and both of them still were trying to take in the information. Arcee was finishing her breakfast from the restaurant that they had went to, going on as if nothing had happened, on the other hand her friends had barely touched their plates when she spoke the first sentence. 'I'm an alien from another dimension.' It wasn't exactly something that they had every day. When Arcee finished her food she pushed the plate away and set her arms onto the table.

"So if you kept this from us, you probably kept your real name from us..." Jade said slowly returning back to reality.

"Nope, my real name is Arcee."

"And Optimus?"

"Optimus Prime, he's our teams leader." StarDust checked her watch and her eyes became wide.

"We've been here for over an hour."

"We should be heading back." They got up to leave, once they were out the doors Arcee stopped them and took in a deep breath. "You have to keep this from the others, I will tell them soon, and also it is of upmost importance to keep this from the Alphas, if they found out about this they wouldn't hesitate to use it against me." Jade and StarDust nodded before starting to head back to the house to get ready for the second part of their battle.

Sunday: 0700 hours, EMERALD ALPHA SORORITY

Brittnianne looked around their new base of operations, she had to admit it was quite perfect for them, except for the disgusting moss that surrounded the area. As she did so a knife swung by her head and buried itself into the nearby tree limb, her deadly gaze diverted from her feet to Araneae who was holding a couple other ready to throw knives.

"Watch it!" She barked at the new girl.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm trying to cut off your head or anything." Brittnainne cringed a bit, even when Araneae was being sarcastic there was something behind her voice that creeped her out. Moesha was in the corner using up some of her ammo to try and practice hitting her target that she had made. The twins were climbing up the ladder and silently talking between each other about something, Rylee pulled out a bag and took out some high tech walkie talkies and threw them to the others. When Brittnianne caught hers she looked at it. The device was an expensive one and she doesn't remember giving Rylee any money.

"What is this?" She asked holding out the walkie talkie in front of Rylees face.

"Clearly it's a way of communication." Moesha said looking at hers and her leader rolled her eyes.

"I know that." Brittnianne snapped. "I'm asking where you got them from."

"Does it matter where they came from." Dana said folding her arms and standing before her sister.

"Kinda, ya."

"If you really want to know... some idiot left them out front of a door in the electronics department."

"Oh so you just thought that you could take them?" Rylee walked from her sister and folded her arms.

"If someone leaves it out to be taken then I'm going to take it. Anyways you should be grateful, now we have a means of communication."

"Grateful? Grateful!? Your the one who should be Grateful!" The girls backed off at Brittniannes sudden outburst. Breonna stepped in and pulled her leader aside to let her calm down in silence. And the twins walked away.

"If I could get that girl with one of my arrows and bet away with it, I wouldn't hesitate to do so." Dana said glaring at Brittnianne.

"Darkie, you know that we couldn't do that." Rylee said mimicking her sisters actions.

"But if I could."

"Just wait, when her amusement is filled we'll be free."

"But that's the thing sis, we're not free, and as long as she is holding that leash we will never be." The two looked away and sighed in unison.

"Guess we better get ready for today or someone will have our heads on a pretty silver platter." Rylee and Dana walked to pick up their weapons and get them ready for the battle.

Sunday: 0700 hours, Deltas, Forest,

The girls walked to their original base and waited, moments later Brittnianne walked out of the bushes and greeted them with a sadistic smile.

"I gotta say, that zipline is fun." She said trying to intimidate them. "You have 20 minutes to find a new base."

"NOT FAIR! We gave you 30 yesterday." Aqua said.

"Ya and that was yesterday, this is today." Aqua went to go after her but Arcee put her hand up.

"Fine..." The Delta leader said keeping her cool. "We'll be ready in 20 minutes."

"Right, and it only takes me an hour to do my makeup." She walked off and disappeared through the bushes.

"You can't be serious about finding a base in 20 minutes!?" StarDust said confused.

"I have the perfect place."

They walked through the forest for in silence, getting over fallen trunks and trying not to get hit by swing branches. After about fifteen minutes of non stop trekking they came up to a small rushing river that had a few rocks making a wobbly bridge across. Some of the girls were hesitant to cross but others just skipped to the other side with no trouble. When it was Queenies turn everyone was freaking out, but it had only taken her a few seconds to get across, and without slipping.

"When are we going to get there?" Phoenix asked in her exasperated tone.

"We're here." Arcee answered stopping and everyone looked around to see nothing but forest. "Here Where?"

"Here at the base."

"Oh so were supposed to just hide in plain site?"

"Of course not." Arcee walked down a small decline and pushed back a few fallen vines to reveal the cave entrance from the other day. All the girls looked at each other before walking down themselves and entering the cave. It was dark, wet and slightly cold, but it beat being out in the sun and getting burned. The cave itself was beautiful, with an underground lake that was reflecting the tall sharp rocks hanging above it. The only light was coming from the small tunnel they had walked in and even that wasn't bright enough to light up the whole area.

"I didn't even know this existed here." StarDust said amazed at everything. "I want a better look."

"NO!" MoonForest and Shelbi yelled in unison, but it was too late, StarDust pulled out her phone and shone it around awing at the beauty with her sisters. But their gazing was short lived when screeching came from the ceiling and sounds of flapping wings rushed towards them.

"Everyone get down!" Arcee yelled falling to the floor and throwing her arms over her head, everyone followed and waited until the sounds were gone.

"Nice." Queenie said getting back up and dusting her suit off.

"At least we don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Well there's an upside."

"Let's stop bickering and get out stuff together." Arcee said breaking up the mildly heated conversation.

Everyone was broken into teams of two. Arcee and Jade, StarDust and MoonForest, Aquanette and Shelbi, StarShadow and StarLight, Phoenix and Queenie. They had all decided to break up knowing that the more directions they went the faster they would be at finding the flag. Although Phoenix and Queenie volunteered to stay back at the base, since Queenie had great hearing she could tell if anyone was getting close and when that happened Phoenix could try and ward them off.

Sunday: 0800 hours, Arcee and Jade, Forest,

Arcee and Jade neared the Alphas territory, they knew that once they got there they had to book it until they were far enough that no one was nearby. Silence was the only thing they noticed, granted they could hear the forest but it wasn't that, it was the fact that Jade knew about Arcee's true self and past. They would occasionally cross glances trying to look and see that no one was near of following them. Arcee felt alright, in fact it had felt kind of good telling someone about her true self and not trying to make up lies to cover hers and the bots butts. On the other hand, Jade was still trying to process the information, she really couldn't get past her friend and leader as being a twenty food alien raging in a war with the Decepticons, and she was sure StarDust felt the same way. They walked a few more feet until Arcee stopped and pulled her hand telling Jade to stop to.

"We're at the line."

"How do you know?" Arcee pointed to a couple of trees that had the letter 'B' carved into them.

"From here we run until we know we're safe... ready?" She looked to Jade and the girl nodded slipping on her hood to hide her vibrant pink hair. "Let's go." They booked it, and fast, in fact Jade didn't even think she could run that fast.

As they got farther into the woods they were starting to think that they were getting safer, but their hopes of slowing down were cut short when a paintball came whizzing through almost hitting Arcee in the face. The looked to their right to see Araneae smirking devilishly. She stashed away her paintball gun and grabbed out a larger one, this time though she took her time in aiming.

A large Bang sounded out and Jade looked over to see something of a net coming her way. It caught her and pulled her against a tree and wrapped around a few times before abruptly stopping and pulling tighter against her. Jade let out a shriek and Arcee stopped to look behind herself and see her friend literally tied up against a tree. The Delta leader rushed over and pulled out a pocket knife. But before she could cut her out a paintball shot her hand and knocked the knife out of it. Looking at where it came from she saw Araneae and glared, she then looked back to Jade and saw that what she was tied up with looked a little to much like Arachnids webs.

"We didn't agree on this kind of stuff." Arcee said looking to her rival who was now closer and leaning against a tree.

"You didn't agree in this kind of stuff." Araneae replied carving a piece of wood. "Call it mild rule change."

"If rules get changed you need to tell us."

"Says who?" The spider like girl asked blowing off some wood carvings towards Arcee and she brushed them from her face. "Would you stay still for a second?"

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I like to make head carvings of my vict-enemies." Arcee shuddered a bit when a cold feeling when down her spine, she was just like Arachnid, except a bit less gruesome, but just as deadly.

"Why are you just standing there when you have the chance to shoot me."

"Awww, and take the fun out of the game... No way." Araneae said looking up from her halfway finished wood carving. "I caught Pinkie here, and I'd like to catch you, but you're making it to easy." She blew off a bit more dust and looked at her almost finished work. "I'll give you a five second head start, and please make it worth my while, I didn't join the bag of snot jobs for just any reason you know."

"I don't run away from those who need me." Arcee said looking to Jade who was getting ready to jump out of her predicament and attack Araneae.

"One."

"You're stupid if you think-"

"Two." Araneae slowly stood up from the tree and looked to Arcee. "Three." Arcee looked to Jade who was trying to point her head away telling Arcee to book it. "Four."

"Gosh Dang't Arcee, get your stubborn self out of here!" Jade yelled trying to break free. Araneae brought her teeth near her lip to form an F but before she could finish her count Arcee ran from her spot as fast as she could trying not to look back, the sounds of someone running behind her was freaky enough.

As she ran she could see the girl behind her, whipping past the trees and bushes. Her heart started to pound remembering her nightmare from this morning. She clenched her eyes shut for a moment trying to get her mind on the task at hand, there was no need to be thinking of something that wouldn't happen. Yes the girl was creepy, in a very freaky way, but even Brittnianne would have to draw the line at actually beating and killing a person, just for the mere thrill of it. She heard muffled talking and looked around to see no one, when she looked back behind herself she saw Araneae running the opposite direction. Arcee took the time to slow down and catch a much needed breath of air. Just as she did so a few twigs snapped behind her. Arcee pulled out her hand gun and shot not even giving a second thought to who she was shooting at.

"Aw come on!" Was the reply she heard.

Sunday: 0800, Aquanette and Shelbi, Forest,

"Get back here!" Aqua and Shelbi ran as fast as they could trying to get away from Breonna. They looked back to see her orange hair flying through the air, looking like a thousand tiny little whips ready to smack you. If there was one thing that they learned from her today, it's that she may look and act stupid and seem like a harmless, but give her a long range gun and you better run as if your life depends on it. Her yelling wasn't so scary, in fact the two girls had to hold themselves from laughing whenever she did. But when she shot her gun they had to watch out, both of them had something to agree with that. Shelbi's pants were covered from butt to foot in a few paintballs, and Aqua's back a few paintballs planted on her, in a smiley face formation.

"Where the heck did she learn to shoot like this!?" Aquanette asked pushing away a few branches from her face.

"Books!?"

"Really?"

"Just a suggestion." Another shot rang out and they moved out of the way to see it fly past them. Aqua moved another branch and it flew forward vibrating a bit. A smiled crept onto her face and she grabbed Shelbi's arm pulling her behind the branches tree. "Hey!" Shelbi said taking her hand back.

"Shh." Aqua put her finger up to her mouth and crouched behind the tree while grabbing the flimsy branch. She motioned for Shelbi to follow and she did, they pulled it as far back as they could waiting for Breonna to come close enough. And she did, when she was close enough the two Delta girls let the branch go and and it smacked her right across the forehead. They walked out from behind the tree to see the red headed girl sprawled across the ground unconscious. "You think she'll be okay."

"I read a book that says getting hit by a branch won't kill you."

"Ok." Aqua said shrugging and walking off. "Let's go find that flag!" Before they could take off something muffled came from Breonna's pocket. Shelbi took it out making sure to not to wake her up. She brought it up to her ear and listened, but that was a bad move.

{BREONNA!} Shelbi and Aqua shot from the device trying to rub their now hurting ears. {BREONNA ANSWER ME NOW!} Aqua knew that walkie talkies were known for making voices unrecognizable some times, she cleared her throat and answered in her best Breonna voice.

{Ya Brittnainne?}

{Why didn't answer me.}

{I was chasing after one of Arcee's minions.}

{I told you to stay near the tree}

{W-}

{Look I don't have time for one of your stupid little explanations. Get back to the tree so I can tell you our new plan.}

{Can you tell me here, I'm kinda lost.}

{LOST!... For crying out loud you half brain, theres a tracker on your device, USE IT!} They both shot back and looked at each other before Aqua replied.

{Could'ya tell me the plan here.} They heard Brittnianne sighing before she spoke again.

{Since I can't explain anything to you in depth anyways... We're going to regroup and ambush the Delta's in their own territory, so that means we let them find our flag, and before they can get it to their set place, which is where their flag will be hidden, we get them and take their flag.}

{So that wo-.} Aqua said in her real voice, she cleared her throat again and spoke. {Wouldn't that be cheating?}

{Yes, but what should we care about cheating.}

{So we're going to trick them}

{I swear I've seen a wall of bricks smarter than you.}

{Sooo that means.}

{YES! We are going to trick them, why else would I allow them to find out flag and bring it back to their territory freely, do you really think I am that stupid to not think a plan through?} Aqua smirked and looked to Shelbi and then to the walkie talkie.

{Yes.} They heard Brittnianne gasp and growl at the same time.

{If you don't want you little secret getting out, I would suggest you respect me.}

{Uh, yes Brittnianne.}

{Good... Ungrateful little brat.} They heard Brittnianne mumbling the last part but it was pretty clear, even over the device. {Get back here now!} The Alpha leader ended the talk and the two girls looked at each other.

"Do you know what she meant by secret?" Aqua asked shoving the walkie talkie inot one of her pockets.

"Not a clue." They heard silent mumbling and looked to see Breonna coming around, her eyes opened slightly and they stepped back. "I would suggest we get out of here before she fully wakes." Aqua nodded while stuffing the walkie talkie into her pocket, the two then ran off farther into the forest.

It was silent for a while, no Alphas in sight or even sound. But they figured so because of what Brittnianne had unknowingly told them. The flag was no where to be seen, and they were both getting a bit antsy to just find it and return it to their side so they could win.

"So what'dya think the new plan is?" Aqua asked keeping her pace with Shelbi's.

"How would I know, that girl is like a security pass code, changes ever two seconds."

"Ya, but really, what could they possibly do different than keep us away from their precious flag?"

"Ambush... I don't know, like I said, you can never predict them." Aqua shrugged at the answer she was given. "Maybe we should stop in a minute, let out legs rest."

"Good idea." The two ran for a few more moments before slowing down, but not without making a whole load of loud noises. Once they were stopped they saw someone moving from the other side of the thick trees, a shot rang out and next thing Aqua knew she was being hit in the chest with a blue paintball. "Aww, Come on!" She yelled looking at her new casualty.

"Aqua?" They heard a familiar voice ask.

"Please tell me that's you Arcee." They saw her face peek through the thicket and a sigh of relief escaped them all.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay, you were just keeping yourself safe..." They looked around to see only Arcee. "Where's Jade?"

"Araneae, trapped her and made me run off like a scared child. I didn't want to, but Jade protested."

"Are you going to get her back?"

"When I can, I don't want to be ambushed by that." Arcee shivered and shook her head.

"Well we got some intel that all the Alphas are retreating back to their base for a new plan of events."

"Really, how did you get that?"

"Well, we might of accidentally knocked Breonna out and stole her walkie talkie, and kinda might of pretended to be her when Brittnianne comm'd."

"Nice one." They both smiled at her like they had just defeated the evil side. "So anything important that we could use." Before the girls could answer they heard noises on the other side of the trees and Arcee pulled up her gun and shot.

"REALLY!"

Sunday: 0800 hours, StarShadow and StarLight, forest,

"I know you're here somewhere." Moesha said scouting the forest ever so cautiously. She had heard feet clambering through the thick and immediately knew that it was one of the Delta's. But when she got there, there was no one to be seen. On the other hand StarShadow and StarLight were hidden up on a couple of the branches in a nearby tree, and they could see the Alpha girl trekking around, trying to find them. StarShadow couldn't help but let out a silent snicker at this.

"Blind as a bat." StarShadow said trying to hold in a bit of laughter.

"How long do you think it'll take her to realize that were up here?" StarLight said looking down.

"I really don't care, this is just too funny." StarLight moved a bit on her branch trying to help her now numbing butt. But she had moved to fast, a smaller branch that was underneath her feet loudly snapped and fell to the ground, but not without hitting the searching Alpha in the head. Moesha looked up from her spot to see two figures perched up in the high part of the tree, and she couldn't help but let out a mild smirk.

"Found you." The two sisters looked to each other with worry, there was just something in the girls voice that they found uneasy. She pulled out a smaller hand gun, but the two realized what it was from their previous history class. It was a small hand held machine gun, they were eligible to shoot fast, hard, and far, up or down. She pointed it towards them and they gulped.

"Leave?"

"Leave." Before any of the paintballs could hit them they started to jump down, branch from branch. Although they didn't reach the ground without a few paintballs hitting them.

"You just made yourselves, very easy targets." Moesha said facing StarLight and the younger sister looked to her worriedly. Before the Alpha girl could even think of shooting again StarShadow ran up behind her and kicked the gun out of the unsuspecting girls hand. Moesha flipped around just in time to see the older sister about to throw a punch to her face. She stumbled back a bit surprised, but the shock ended and she herself threw a punch back getting the Delta in the side. They then started to throw blows to each other, a few times stumbling back but getting right back into the swing of things. On the other hand StarLight watched the whole fight, and she could see that there was going to be no end, both girls were too tough to give up.

"Grab the.." StarShadow was knocked to the ground making her sentence incomplete, but her younger sister knew exactly what she was going to say. She wanted to grab Moesha's former gun and turn it against her but, the Alpha was too close to it. So instead she grabbed out her long range and took in a deep breath before pushing her finger into the trigger. The force was a bit harsh, but that was what she expected due to her not using guns, well, ever. StarLight looked up from her shoulder that now felt like it had been punched and saw that Moesha was turned from her sister and ready to tear her to shreds. Apparently she had hit her on the left shoulder blade, not to where they could say she was out, but right where the girl could still fight back angrily. Though before she could lunge for the younger sister, muffled talking came from one of her side pockets. Moesha picked up a walkie talkie and listened, StarShadow took the absent time to grab for Moesha and do a counter attack but her chances of finishing the fight were demolished when the Alpha girl ran off in the opposite direction, not as if she was scared of a fight, but because she was following orders. "Know what that was about?"

"Why are you asking me, I'm in the dark as much as you." The two shrugged and looked at each other in awkward silence.

"We should either try and find the flag or the others." StarLight nodded before the two jogged off into the depth of the forest. The two ran for a bit before seeing something bright pink in the distance out of the corner of their eyes. They ran towards it and found that it looked familiar, that's when it clicked.

"JADE!" They yelled in unison while running faster to get to her. Upon arrival StarShadow and StarLight found that the girl was tied up against a tree with what looked like, spiderwebs. Upon closer look they could see that she was... asleep. The two Delta's slightly snickered at this.

"Either this was one big and nasty spider, or it's on of Brittnianne's devious devises that did this." StarShadow grabbed out a pocket knife and cut the web in half letting the pink haired girl fall to the ground with a thud waking her up.

"Hey, was up?" She asked groggily, trying to keep her eyesight focused.

"Well you were." StarLight rolled her eyes at her sisters slightly failed joke.

"Oh No!" Jade shot up worry filling her eyes. "Where's Arcee, last I saw her she was being chased by Araneae." Her legs defied her strength and she fell to the ground once more.

"We haven't seen her." StarLight said with a shrug.

"We have to find her, who knows what Brittnianne would do to her if she was a hostage."

"Don't worry, if there's one thing we've seen about Cee it's that she will not go down without a fight."

"You're right, what am I worried about... I mean she fought in war for thousands of years and hasn't died yet." She whispered the last part under her breath but the two girl caught part of it, and now were a bit curious. But those were questions for later, right now they had to find the others. StarDust and Starlight lifted Jade up an arm on each girl. They then helped her walk a ways since her blood was still trying to get her legs working properly again.

After about five minutes from their starting point Jade started to fully walk on her own. Silence then passed over them like a cold breeze in the middle of winter, no one really knew what to say to the other.

"So do you know how far Arcee ran for?" StarShadow asked.

"Maybe about five minutes, I really couldn't tell, but I knew something was up when Araneae ran right passed me back to the Alphas base." Jade replied nonchalantly. They came to a partial opening in the forest and heard voices. The three listened in trying to get closer but had a hard time keeping quiet. A small shot rang out and Jade felt something hard hit against her arm. "REALLY!" She yelled. "First being tied to a tree and now this!" She looked to the trees to see Arcee, Aqua and Shelbi walking out.

"Nice... two for one." Shelbi said and Aqua glared at her.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit on edge."

"You're telling me, I can't stand feeling like were going to get shot any second." StarShadow said looking behind herself.

"You won't really have to worry about that any time soon." Aqua said folding her arms to cover the paintball that she was hit with.

"Aqua and Shelbi were about to explain to me what the Alphas new plans were." Arcee said facing her two comrades that she spoke about. Again before they could speak two figures burst through the clearing with none other than a bear chasing after them.

Sunday: 0800 hours, StarDust and MoonForest, forest,

No Alpha's not a singer girl was in their sight. The girls were beginning to think that they had been jinxed by the two timing girls that called themselves college students. Their guns were out and they were ready to send anyone back crying to their leader about how they weren't strong enough to go up against the Delta girls. A couple of times MoonForest and StarDust found themselves yawning and wanting to just head back to their respected houses and sleep. But the determination of wanting to win this battle was too strong even for the both of them mixed together.

Along the desolate way the two girl heard something of a cry, but it wasn't human, more animal like. MoonForest followed it wondering what the sound could belong to but StarDust was more than eager to protest the girls actions.

"We shouldn't medal with the forest life."

"What do you call shooting each other with loud paintball guns?" MoonForest replied raising a brow and StarDust stayed quite, actually having to agree with the new recruit. Upon arriving at the area they saw one thing, a small baby cub crying out for it's mother. "The poor thing, it's lost."

"Poor thing? It's a bear, bears kill people."

"Only if you provoke them... Anyways I don't want to get to close to it, I mean look at those fangs."

"It's not about the baby, it's about the mother, if she see's you 10 feet from her cub she will rip you to shreds."

"Look as long as we aren't showing any signs of hostility, we'll be safe... One of my friends was close to a cub and the mother just picked it up and walked away." MoonForest said stating her facts.

"What kind of bear was it?" StarDust asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"A brown bear. He said it wasn't one of the ferocious ones but it was pretty big."

"What about a 7ft angry mama grizzly!" MoonForest looked to where StarDust was pointing and her face fell flat. About 15 ft away was a mother bear standing tall with her teeth and claws bared.

"Well... that might be another... RUN!" The girls shot from their spot scared out of their skins, with the grizzly bear following.

"I'm so glad adrenaline exists or we would be dead by now." StarDust yelled over the loud sounds of the forest and bear.

"Agreed, but sooner or later we're going to want to stop and rest."

"That's not really and option here!" The girls jumped over fallen trees and swerved from obstacles looking back every few seconds to see that the mother bear was still chasing them. "Let's just remember that Mama bear doesn't like it when we look at her cub."

"I'll make a mental note." MoonForest thought for a second before looking at StarDust. "Why aren't we shooting at it, scare it away."

"Good question... Maybe it's because We Dropped Out Guns When She Started To Chase Us!"

"Right." MoonForest replied looking down to see that in fact her weapon was missing.

"There's a clearing up ahead, maybe we can lose her in it."

"Good idea!" They tumbled into the clearing to see their comrades, but they had no time to react when the mother bear came bursting through too, letting out an angry roar.

"I just hope someone will find out bodies." MoonForest said covering her body with her arms and shutting her eyes. But nothing came, she peeked an eye open to see the bear growling and walking away from Arcee seeming ashamed. "The heck you do?"

Arcee looked around to see her teammates with wide gaping eyes and mouths, in all their years they had never seen anyone just go at a bear like that and none the less come out with little to no scratches.

"What are you?" One of the girls asked trying to snap out of her trance.

"Another time." Arcee said turning to Aqua and Shelbi. "What was it you were going to tell us about the Alphas?" The two girls looked at each other with questions written in their eyes.

"Shouldn't we tell Phoenix and Queenie too?"

"Ya, but they don't have any communication Devices." Aquanette grabbed out the walkie talkie she had taken from Breonna and switched through the frequencies. "What'cha doin?"

"Trying to see if maybe they took one for themselves." All the girls were thankful when they heard Phoenix's spitfire voice talking through the device. Once explanations were done Aqua and Shelbi explained what they had come to learn by the Alpha leader and what they could be doing as a plan.

Sunday: 0800 hours, Phoenix and Queenie, Delta Base

Queenie was sitting on one of the rock like ledges resting her head against the wall, while Phoenix was across the cave using one of the rocks as a drawing utensil. Phoenix looked up from her spot and saw Queenie was fast asleep against the rock. Out of pure boredom she slowly got up and made her way over to the sleeping girl. She learned from yesterday that the blind girl was very in tune with her other senses, so if she wanted to scare her, she had to be extra stealthy. Phoenix tip toed over to Queenie and took in a deep breath before actually scaring her.

"BOO!" Phoenix jumped back and fell straight into the lake at Queenies sudden outburst. "HA! HAhahahahah!... Oh man, I got you good!" Queenie held her stomach while trying to contain her laughter.

"Bu- you."

"You thought I was asleep!" Queenie let out a little snort, falling back onto the small ledge.

"Yes I thought you were asleep. You looked like you were dead out."

"Look." Queenei said calming down now. "There's one thing anyone should know about me, and that's, that I'm a really light sleeper."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Phoenix got up and looked at her suit that was soaked from her waist to her feet. "Dang't, now I'm gonna freeze." Queenie held back her laughter trying not to make her new friend feel bad. When she was about to stand up again she heard something making her stop. "What?" Phoenix asked seeing that Queenie seemed tense.

"Alphas, there here..." The fiery girl looked to the corridor that led to the enterance and sure enough there were two shadows passing by and couple muffled voices. The two Delta's grabbed out their weapons and made sure that they were ready.

"Don't let them know you're here." Queenie nodded and they both positioned themselves on each side of the cave entrance trying to listen to the conversation.

"Why did we even agree to this?" One voice asked and Phoenix realized it as Rylee's

"We didn't, we were made to do this, remember... The question is, is why aren't we out there defending our flag, and why were we stuck with the task of finding the Deltas?"

"Brittnianne knows we both don't really agree with harassing the girls Darkie, she probably thought that we wouldn't shoot."

"I'm not that soft hearted... I just don't agree with the way 'Miss Princess' is doing everything."

"You mean how she's controlling the school?"

"Duh, you know we wouldn't be here if..." The voices trailed off and the two Delta's looked at each other. After a few more moments of silence and knowing that the two were gone, Queenie and Phoenix moved from their spots. Silence passed over them though as no one spoke, each knew what was on their minds, and they wanted to know the rest. They nodded to one another before walking out into the bright daylight.

"We should get them before they find our flag." Phoenix said pointing the obvious and Queenie gave her the 'No Duh' look. The two girls heard twigs snapping and looked that direction to see the Alpha girls running away from them. "Let's hurry!"

The chase went on for a good ten minutes and the Delta girls were feeling a bit satisfied seeing that they were directing the girls away from their flag. That was until the two Alpha girls made a sharp U-turn in some thick and darted towards the flag. Phoenix growled twisting around in the soft mud trying not to lose her balance. Queenie had heard the girls running the opposite direction and did the same as Phoenix. When they were fully balanced they ran off in search of their enemies.

"I'M SINKING!" Phoenix and Queenie looked towards where the sound was coming from.

"I can't tell where they are, the forest it to dense." Phoenix said remembering how sound can bounce off of solid object making the thing or person sound as if they were somewhere else.

"Just follow me." Queenie said taking a sharp left turn into some bushes, they trudged through the thick mud trying to find the twins. After a little bit their search came to an end, the two Alpha girls had gotten themselves stuck in none other than Quicksand, and they were sinking fast.

"You gotta help us!" Rylee said trying to get herself out of the sand.

"You know the more you try to get out the faster you sink." Phoenix said holding her elbow in one hand and tapping her chin with the other.

"Please!" Her sister Darkie, as she had been called, pleaded.

"Maybe... What's in it for us?" Queenie asked looking at the two girls.

"Anything! Please!" Rylee's hand had already sunk into the sand and she was frantically trying to get it out.

"Anything?... Hmmm." Phoenix looked up as if taking her time to think about the offer.

"Look, we'll radio the others so that you can have ten minutes of free time! Now please!"

"Alright... Alright." Phoenix looked around and grabbed a vine from one of the trees, this was against her better judgement but 10 minutes free time was a good bargain. She threw the vine to the two sinking girls and they grabbed onto it, then she and Queenie used all their strength to pull them out. "A bargain, is a bargain." Rylee's sister grabbed out her walkie talkie and pressed a side button. But before she could talk she acted as if she was sneezing and threw the communicator into the quicksand. "Why you!"

"Look, I'd like to keep my head." She said flatly shrugging and Queenie growled at her.

"That was a very unwise move."

"Really?" Queenie stepped a tough foot forward and Darkie stumbled back into the quicksand, just far enough to where she couldn't get out. "Rylee." She screeched clawing at the sand.

"Get her out!" Rylee said giving a death glare to the girls.

"Not until you tell your comrades to back off for 10 minutes... A bargain is a bargain and were gonna make sure you keep it."

"Fine," Rylee looked as if she was about to reach for her walkie talkie, but instead she swooped down and grabbed the vine. But Phoenix ripped it from her grasp and threw it a ways away to where Rylee couldn't get to it without being pummeled to the ground. She shot another glare before actually grabbing out her communicator and pressing the call button. Seconds later a crude voice came over.

{WHAT!} Everyone cringed at Brittniannes shouting.

{I think we need to regroup and figure out another strategy.}

{Oh really, and why would that be?}

{Me and Dana, need to figure some new plans out so we can get the flag.}

{Well you have your device, use it to track the dang flag!} Rylee looked to the two Delta's and then to her sister.

{It's broken in that part.} They heard angered growling and something breaking.

{GET BACK HERE! I'LL COM THE OTHERS!} The line went dead and she looked to Phoenix who grabbed the vine and pulled her sister out. Dana ran over to Rylee and glared at the other girls.

"I'll take that." Queenie said holding out her hand for the walkie talkie.

"Why should we give it to you?"

"Look, You're lucky we're not capturing you and sending you to our prison."

"Oh really." The two Delta's stepped forward aggressively and Rylee threw her the walkie talkie, which in turn Phoenix stuffed it into her pocket.

"Run." The Alphas took off leaving Queenie and Phoenix to themselves.

When they were back at the entrance of their base the two stopped for a rest. Their arms and legs were a bit soar from pulling up and chasing the girls, but otherwise they were perfectly fine.

"Well... that was eventful." Phoenix said smiling a bit.

"You're telling me." The walkie talkie in Phoenix's pants began to make the usual buzzing sound, she took it out and eyed it warily. But her suspicions of it being an Alpha were subsided when she heard her teammates talking over the device about how it was them. After Queenie clarified that it was in fact them two that they were talking to Aqua and Shelbi got into an explanation about the new plan Brittnianne was going to ensue on them and that's when the team of Delta's decided to come up with their own plan.

Sunday: 2000 hours, Delta team, forest,

Once the girls had all grouped up the flag was fairly easy to find. It had just been hidden in a small cave right before the Alphas territory hit the outside world.  
They had to trudge back to their side but weren't dreading it, in fact they were ready for the little surprise they had cooked up for their enemy team. Phoenix and Queenie had stayed on their side to hide away the bombs that aqua and Jackie had built, while also secretly keeping track of where the Alphas were going on their territory.

Upon getting back the Delta girls had to watch their step to make sure they wouldn't step on any of the mines. It was getting dark out, with the sun threatening to go past the rising mountains. When they were back at their base Arcee silently motioned for the girls to go the ways they had talked about. Five one way, and Five another, each team carrying a flag, but one was a decoy. When the first team walked out they could hear silent whispers from the other team and light footsteps following them, they girls looked to each other and smirked.

The second team waited about 10 minutes before going out themselves, and they too could hear the other team trying to be quiet.

Minutes passed and only silence could be heard, nothing more. The birds had ceased their singing, the rodents had decided it was time for bed, the only real sound they could hear was the one of the owls asking 'who' was there. That was until they heard one sound that was like music to the ears. One of Aqua's mines had been stepped on and triggered making it go up in a blast of slate grey, a color they knew Brittnianne would despise. The five girls high-fived each other while giving off the largest smiles yet. But the game wasn't over, the Alpha's were ones to cheat and no matter how many times they were metaphorically killed by the paint they would never deem themselves out, they had their sights on winning and they would not give up for anything.

"How much farther?" Jade asked Arcee hearing the Alphas getting closer.

"Not much, just a few more feet until we hit out winning point."

"Will it really work."

"It should." They stopped talking and walked on, knowing that every second they stopped was another second the Alphas were getting closer to winning. As they started walking they heard another mine go off, and then another one following after that.

On the other side of the Delta's territory the girls were having a bit of trouble trying to decipher where the mines had been hidden. It was getting pitch black outside to where the girls could almost not see their hands in front of their faces and it was starting to rain a bit, but they knew soon enough it would begin to pour.

"This is why I hate it here, the sun goes down waaay to early." MoonForest said annoyed.

"It's not that bad." Queenie said shrugging.

"Pro-" The newer recruit was shot a glare and she bit her lip.

"We just need to be quiet so that Alphas don't know where we are."

"Right." They walked on for a while longer until stopping near one of the marshes.

"How much more longer?" Aqua asked loudly.

"Shhhh."

"Come on, we've been at this all day, shouldn't one of us of won by now."

"If you don't be quiet it'll be the other team that wins."

"Does it look like I care."

"I would say no, but I can't exactly see you right now." After a bit of silence they heard feet walking ever so closely to them. Moments later some of the Alphas jumped them and grabbed the flag from their hands. "HEY! Give it back!"

"HA, Never!" A voice said before running off into the dark of the forest. Once the girls knew they were gone they smiled.

"And that's what happens when you assemble a pack of boneheads into your group." The Delta's laughed at StarShadows remark.

"So how do you think until they find out that the flag is just a long stick with a leave tied to it."

"Beats me, I just can't wait to see their faces when they do." They all laughed for a few minutes before walking off into the forest to find their other teammates.

The Alpha team was trudging through the forest when they heard the others running up to them.

"We got our flag, now all we need to do it ambush them for theirs." Breonna said holding it towards her leader who seemed a bit stiff.

"That's a tree you nimwhit, I'm over here." Breonna turned and handed the 'flag' to her leader and she tried to look it over best she could. But her SIC's happiness was short lived when the pole was bonked against her head. "This is a stick with a leave tied to it! I swear if I ever choose someone else to be my SIC, it will be the best day of my life." Brittnianne yelled throwing the stick down.

"Sorry." Breonna said looking to the ground ashamed.

"Sorry's not good enough. Just come with me and we'll all go get those girls." The team started to walk off again with Brittnianne fuming and Breonna rubbing her now sore head.

They were almost there, not even half a mile away from where their flag stood and where they needed to drop off the Alphas. The other five had met up with Arcee and her team ready to get this over with and get back to their homes. They could hear the other team behind them, and they knew that they were coming close, fast.

After a few more moments they could see it, their flag! It was one of the most beautiful things the girls had seen, but they knew they had to get there fast or their victory would be cut off. And it was. One of the Alphas jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of Arcee, who was at the time holding the flag. The girl tackled her trying to reach for their flag, but each time she would keep it out or range.

"JADE!" Arcee yelled, not it help, bit in a more come here manner. The pink haired girl ran over to Arcee followed by the other Delta's who proceeded to surround the girl and her oncoming comrades. When Arcee pushed the other girl off she more or less slapped Jade's hand, making the girl turn away and run. But she didn't make it far without another Alpha tumbling her over and splashing into a puddle of mud. She looked back to see Arcee and Brittnianne fighting over to flagpole both trying to gain control of it.

"StarDust!" The TIC of the Delta's ran over to Jade and kicked her foot at Jade's hand, the supposedly rude action deterred the Alpha girl just long enough to get Jade to push her off.

StarDust was next to go down by being shot in the arm with a paintball. Her arm swung harshly letting go of what she was holding.

"Aqua!" The texan girl looked over and saw that StarDust was occupied in trying to get back at whoever shot her, so she ran over and slid in the mud that was creating by the rain trying to catch the falling object and to her luck she did. Aquanette shot up and ran as fast as she could but also shot, but not by a paintball pellet, no by a paintball arrow. She didn't care though and kept on running, it was when the object in her hand was shot out she yelled.

"Shelbi." The more quiet girl looked to Aqua and ran towards her. Her friend pointed to the thing and Shelbi grabbed it running as fast as she could from the now fight scene. Their flag was so close, she knew that if she ran fast enough she would make it. But her chances were gone when someone tackled her to the ground and wouldn't let go. She looked around to see the rest of her teammates fighting off the Alphas, there was no one available to help her. At least she though, until she looked up to see MoonForest was the one holding her down.

"What the heck MoonForest." She burst out aggravated.

"Look I'm trying to help, if they think I'm one of them tackling you and them running to get the flag they won't suspect me." Shelbi nodded and gave her the object in her hand. "Now just act like you've been knocked out or something. Shelbi rolled her eyes and laid there for a few moments before getting up to join her sisters.

MoonForest ran from the fight scene and to the flagpole. She was about to make them the winners when a girl walked out fro the shadows.

"Well well, don't we think we're so sly." The voice said.

"Back off, or I'll hit you."

"Please, you wouldn't hit someone was smaller than you." MoonForest looked to the girl and saw that she was at lease a couple inches smaller, but that didn't change what she said.

"Eat My Dust!" MoonForest spit in her face and the girl stumbled down the hill, not being helped by the mud that was underneath her. MoonForest took off their flag and replaced it with the one that she was holding. "WE WIN!" She yelled jumping up and down, which in turn made everyone look to her with wide eyes, Delta's with estatic ones and and the Alphas with angered ones.

"That's not fair, you just changed your flag with ours!" Brittnianne said pointing an accused finger at the girl.

"Exactly, you said we need to get each other's flags to the the others side, you never said we had to bring the flag pole too." Brittnianne shot daggers at Arcee and growled. "There's no way in getting around it, we won, and you lost." The Alpha leader took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You won today, but next time you will lose."

"Let's, let time to the telling."

"ALPHAS LET'S GO!" The other girls growled at the Delta's as they walked off with their leader. Arcee wiped away a wet stray hair that was plastered to her face and smiled.

"WE WON! HA WE WON!" Jade yelled jumping up and down while pumping her fists.

After they all got back to their houses they all got washed and ready for bed. Then that was followed with a movie and much needed rest.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chap! I know it was fun to write!**

Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank all who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed, It means so much to me to feel that one of my stories id crazy famous! THANK YOU!


	28. Welcome to College, Chapter 28

**Welcome to College**

Prank Day

**So this chap was an idea from BossBot97, Thank You!**

**~~...~~ is a story being told**

**I hope you all like this chap, I've been super tired this whole week so I'm not up to par with my writing skills. Either way I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Monday: 0700 hours, AUTOBOT FRAT HOUSE,**

Ratchet walked in through the door and slammed it behind himself. He had, had one of 'the' worst days in the history of his whole life. The medic/teacher sat down on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose, never again would he leave his classroom for a mere two minutes.

Optimus walked down to the living room when he heard the door slam and saw Ratchet leaned over and pinching his nose. By the looks of it he was ready to just end the day.

"What is the matter Old Friend?" Optimus asked sitting down in one of the chairs across from the couch.

"Today was just a very bad day." Ratchet answered looking up to his leader.

"Would you care to explain?"

"Must I?"

"It was just a suggestion."

"I'll just spare you the curiosity." Ratchet said not really wanting to have Optimus ask him later, not like he would but.. "I walked down to my classroom...

Ratchet entered his classroom. Everything seemed normal, students were conversing with one another not even paying attention to him setting up his organized chaotic desk, at least that was what he thought. After a tiring yawn the former Autobot medic decided that a coffee would do him good to help him stay awake for the day. He looked around cautiously feeling that something was up, he just couldn't place it, but the feeling subsided and he walked out of the room intent on getting the caffeinated drink.

"Morning Ratchet." He looked behind him to see Rachel coming into the teachers lounge and put a bag into the fridge.

"Good Morning Rachel." He said back taking his cup of coffee. "Are you ready for todays lesson."

"As I'll ever be, didn't get the best rest last night."

"I am sorry to hear that, just try and be up on your feet today."

"Will do." He nodded at her and walked out of the lounge headed back to his classroom, completely oblivious to what had been going on in there.

"Morning class." he said not looking at the students but at the files that stood before him. They were of new students that had just entered into his class.

When he looked up he saw a few of the students grabbing out there notebooks, while others just sat there doing nothing, including a certain Decepticon medic, who of course was asleep in his chair. Ratchet picked up a dulled pencil and flicked it towards Knockout hitting him square in the head. The younger medic jerked up and looked around to see he other students snickering and whispering at him. "Knockout, I would suggest listening to my lectures, you might actually learn to rebuild something rather than know how to take it apart." The class burst into laughter and the red haired man glared at all of them.

* * *

Ratchet talked for about thirty minutes, watching as his students wrote down notes and flipped through previous pages. When he stopped talking he checked the time and then his papers to see what he was going to go into next. But before he could speak again his phone rang, in a very embarrassing tone.

{Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style} Ratchet grabbed his phone and tried to silence it but it was locked, and he wasn't the one who locked it! {Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare} He tried every passcode he could until the phone said that it was disabled for one minute. {Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!} His threw his phone onto his chair and sat down on it looking to see all of his students in a roar of laughter, including Knockout. When the ringing stopped he took his phone and stuffed it into his bag grumbling the whole time about how when he found who did this he was going to get them into a load of trouble.

After a few more minutes of lecturing he turned to his whiteboard and picked up the only marker there was, but he could of sworn he had more than that. He then started to write on the board about the different parts of the anatomy.

"Is that understandable now Mr. Clancy." He asked turning back to face the students. A girl raised her hand and he pointed to her.

"Mr. Ratchet, sir, you wrote it down but it didn't show up." He looked to the board and sure enough, the information he had written down was no where to be seen, not even a dry marker print. He tried to write again getting the information to show up this time, but a few seconds late it disappeared. He growled a bit and forced the marker down onto the whiteboard, but in the process he shoved the tip into the tube. Ratchet looked back to see that a few of the students were snickering at his predicament. He sighed deeply and sat down in his chair.

"Moving on." He said leaning back in his chair for a bit of rest, a big mistake in his part. "Now, I would..." he tried to sit up but was stuck. "I would like." Again, but he just got the same result. "I would like to talk about." He growled a bit at his predicament trying to figure out what was the matter with his chair. "I would like to talk about the different... Alright who's idea was this of a joke?" He looked to the crowd of students and saw that they were all quiet and trying to hold back miniature laughs. "Knockout." The Decepticon medic turned his head towards Ratchet with question lacing his face. "I want to see you after class."

"Bu-"

"No excuses." The red haired man sunk in his seat from the 'Oooh your in trouble' looks he was getting from the other students.

* * *

After class was over Rachel used a pair of scissors to cut Ratchet's shirt from the back of the chair, when she was done Knockout folded his arms and glared at his 'teacher'.

"Thank you Rachel." His helper nodded and grabbed her purse before walking out of the room. "What idea of a joke was that!?" He asked standing up and slamming his palms onto the table.

"What do mean?" Knockout questioned back as if he didn't know what the Autobot medic was asking.

"I mean the pranks you pulled on me today, I know were human, and our rivalries have not subsided, but I am your teacher, and if you disrespect me like that again I will get you kicked out."

"Me!? I didn't pull those pranks, it was the Clancy kid." Knockout retorted offended at the accusation. "I may hate the living daylights out of you but do you know what Megatron would do to me if I got myself kicked out!? I wouldn't live to see tomorrow." Ratchet raised a brow at the mans words. "Anyways the glue the kid used would ruin my nails, I just got them buffed you know." Knockout raised a hand to show his nails that looked too clean to me a mans.

"How can I trust you?"

"Well you could start with the surveillance cameras that are positioned out in the hall. I'm sure you'll see Clancy bragging about his funny pranks he was going to pull on you."

"Fine, but if I see that you were involved in any way, shape, or form I'm coming after you first." Knockout picked up his backpack and glared at Ratchet**.~~**

"It's your grave you're digging."

"And with that he walked out of my classroom." Ratchet said finishing his story. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I am sorry you went through that old friend."

"It's fine, but when I get my hands on that-"

"You know violence is what we try to stay away from." Optimus said authority now filling his voice.

"I know Optimus, I just need a break." Ratchet got up from the couch and walked to his room without another word.

* * *

**Again I hope it was good, sorry if the pranks were kinda dull, I didn't really know what to do. **

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed.** **I will be getting the Party Chapter out soon, I'm hoping this weekend, if I get it written. I want to thank all who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story, it's awesome and helps keep me motivated to write the rest!**


	29. Welcome to College, Chapter 29

**Welcome to College**

Back with the kids

**I am so so so so so Sorry that I didn't update last week! I was trying to work on the party chapter, but I couldn't and still can't seem to get it right. I wanted to get something out to you, so we're back with the kids to see how they're doing with finding the bots. I want to get the party chap out to you soon, I just have to try and figure out how to write it! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and any ideas for the party chap might help me make it, more or less because I've never done high top parties like this before.**

* * *

**Saturday: 0700 hours, Autobot base,**

Miko sat up in her cot jerkishly upon hearing a mildly loud beeping sound. She scanned the area around her with her tired and blurred vision to find nothing in sight. The beeping didn't stop and she growled while shoving off her blankets she slipped on her boots and looked around. After a few moments of no luck she finally found the culprit that woke her up. It was Raf, he was on his computer and things were blinking profusely as he was typing away ferociously.

"What the Heck is going on!" She half yelled half yawned, ever since they found out that the bots had been sent to another universe and that it would be hard to get them back Miko has been getting edgier by the day.

"Just trying to locate some things Miko, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Sure, just like you're sorry that we might not be able to get Bulkhead back." She said while folding her arms harshly.

"We'll get them back Miko, but patients is what we have to have right now." Both her and Raf looked over to see a tired Jack walking towards them. "If we don't get this right the last thing we could have of them is our memories." Miko sighed and slumped her shoulders while looking away.

"I just miss him, and WheelJack, without them there's no trio of wreckers, just the lonely wrecker."

"You're not alone, we're here." She forced a smile and hugged Jack, he stumbled back surprised before hugging her also. "We'll find them Jack, I just don't know how much more longer I can take this... this..."

"Silence?" She nodded as she tried to force her tears back, she didn't like crying, in fact she only really cried when it mattered most, and right now, it was a time to cry. Miko let the tears stream down as she grasped Jack harder and harder each second. The teen boy couldn't help but let a couple tears stream down his face as he let the teen girl hug him. He too missed Arcee and wondered if he would ever get to speak to her again, let alone even see her. Granted the three would sit on their cots and talk about their greatest memories about them and the bots, but in all reality it just didn't suffice, they needed the bots back, and fast.

"Breakfast!" The three kids looked up to see Jack's mom carrying a bag and looking around. Raf shut his computer and hid the chips they had gotten from the site and Miko let go of Jack giving him a 'Thank You' look as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her wrist. "I have Donuts." At that last word the three kids licked their lips and ran up to the older woman who was proceeding to hand out plates. "Thought you guys might like a special treat for being strong and not getting yourselves into danger." Raf, Jack, and Miko looked at each other before digging into their food.

After Breakfast June left for her work and Agent Fowler showed up, he waved at them and headed into his office to once again, locking himself away. 'Private Confidential Stuff' is what he would say whenever the kids asked him about what he would be doing. They headed back to their small base of operations to finish their work. But before they could talk or do anything else they heard fast feet running in.

"Agent Fowler, I'm here with your files." It was a woman's voice and it sounded as if she was holding something heavy. Jack put his finger up to his mouth and walked towards the large garage like door. "Sir?" She asked trying to get a better grip on the deck of manilla folders. Jack cleared his throat and she looked to him. "Is this not hanger F, because I was told hander F."

"This is hanger F."

"Maybe he's in H." She said under her breath but Jack caught onto it.

"No, this is where his office is."

"Good." She grunted and gritted her teeth as she shifted the folders. "Where is he?"

"Uhhh."Jack drew a blank, those files could contain information they could use. "Well, he's not here, he had to run an errand... uh, I could take the files for you and give them to him when he returns."

"Sorry, I was strictly told these files are for top secret eyes only."

"I am of the top secret division." She looked at him wearily and bit her lip before slowly handing the files to him and walking away. Jack trudged the heavy folders back to their small hideout and dropped them on the table.

"What are these for?" Raf asked now looking at the files.

"If I'm right." Jack started as he flipped through a folder. "These should contain the information that we have been needing."

"Why would you think that?" Miko asked this time folding her arms and raising a brow.

"Haven't you been watching. Fowler locks himself in his office for hours on end, his hair looks like it hasn't seen a comb in forever, he wears the same clothes almost every day, and don't get me started on his smell, the guy probably hasn't taken a shower in the few weeks that the bots have been missing." Miko cringed her nose at remembering when the agent had walked past her the other day. "He's secretly been looking for the bots, he may be stubborn and a bit harsh hearted at times, but he loves the bots as much as we do."

"Makes sense. But why would he lock himself away than try and work with us."

"One: my mother most likely has prohibited it. Two: If the bots did not make it to the other universe in one piece, and fowler happened to find out about that, it would be harder for him to tell us if were grinding him on giving us answers."

"I gu-ess." Before anything else they all heard Fowlers door open and footsteps walking towards their hideout. The three jumped in front of the files just before Fowler rounded the corner looking overly tired. "Hey Fowler, what's up?" Miko asked fidgeting in her spot.

"Has anyone come by with a tall packet of files?"

"Nope."

"No one."

"What person?" He eyed them and leaned against the wall looking like he was about to pass out right there.

"I think you need some rest Fowler, and maybe a bath, or two." Jack swiftly moved from his spot and Miko and Raf covered the files with their bodies. Jack then pushed Fowler away and back up to his office. "Get some rest and by the time you wake up the person will be here." He sat the Agent in his swivel seat and the man raised a finger to prtoest but before he could say anything he was out. Jack let out a relieved sigh and walked back to their not so secretive hide out. "He's out." Raf and Miko smiled and moved from their spots to reveal the manilla folders.

* * *

After hours of nothing the teens threw down their folders and sighed. They were tired, bored, and ready for lunch, dinner, they really did not know what time it was, and they hadn't even found one thing yet that would help them to find where the bots or even cons could of ended up.

"It's hopeless." Miko said pulling her knees up to her chest to keep herself from crying.

"No it's not, we just have to search harder."

"Jack, we've been searching for hours, days, even weeks, and found nothing that could help us in the least! Face it Jack, they're gone forever and we're going to revert back to our old boring lives!" A tear escaped her eye and she sunk her head into her knees not wanting them to see her like this. Two hands gently touched her, one on her back and one near her knee, she looked up to see Jack and Raf trying to give the best smiles they could.

"We'll find them, with Rafs computer skills and the things Ratchet taught him, your strength and willpower to fight and my leadership, we will find them, it may take weeks more, or even months, but if there is one thing you never let happen to family."

"It's that you never let family go." Miko smiled and stood up from her spot wiping away the stray tears. "Let's go find the bots!" Her stomach grumbled and she couldn't help but smiled. "But first, let's eat." The other two nodded and they walked off towards the kitchen oblivious to the small light that was blinking on Rafs computer.

* * *

**Well, it's something, right? I hope you all liked this chapter, just thought you might of liked to see how the kids were doing on their project. Next chapter WILL be the party, no exceptions, I am sorry in advanced if it comes out later then I hope.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank all who have Favorited, Followed and Reviewed so far, making this my most famous story! THANK YOU!**


	30. Welcome to College, Chapter 30

**Welcome to College**

Party Time!

**I swear this chapter killed me! I could not think of anything to do for it! But thanks to your awesome reviews from last chap I got a somewhat solid Idea of what to do, whew. Although, I probably wouldn't call this my best chapter yet, so sorry for any future weird and cheesiness, one: I have never done a party like this and two: I mean seriously the Autobots, going to a party, ya that's hard to write in itself. **

**I want to thank LyraLunaSparkleFabulous for the party prank Idea, Thank You!  
I also want to thank Yauuk1445687yay for Knockout racing Idea, Thank You!  
And I want to thank War Dragon 909 for the OC's Rick (Rumble) and Fred (Frenzy), Thank You! just so all of you know, I haven't seen much of those two so if I've got their characters all wrong go ahead blame my stubbornness of not watching the G1 and stuff.  
Another thank you to TransformersPrime1234444 for the idea of WheelJacks swords being replaced with, well you'll see, Thank You!  
And last but not least I want to thank Transformette for the idea of beating Megatron, Thank You!**

**Enough blabber! Go ahead and read the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friday: 0800 hours, Off Road Desert,**

Knockout growled at the car he had gotten from the dealership. It was small, too small, ugly, and was the farthest thing away from a sports car, scratch that, it was the farthest thing from a real car. After getting it he had driven for a while and found the one thing he had been missing, Drag Racing. After finding the area, he had it parked at the starting line of the drag race that he had, of course without permission, entered. He was bored and wanted something other than homework to do.

"Nice car, did you get it from the dump?" The Decepticon medic growled and turned around to see a man younger than him standing next to a Lotus Elise Series 2. It had been his second choice of car if he couldn't find the Aston Martin he sported as a cybertronain.

"Did you steal yours?"

"Nope, it's a gift from my parents. This baby is faster than anything, me and my bro bargain for it all the time." Knockout smiled and looked at the car he was next to and then back to the cherry red sports one.

"So you like to bargain?" Knockout said going around the mans car to look at it.

"It's how I roll."

"Then lets bargain." The man raised a brow confused.

"If you win the race you get to keep your car and I'll come over and buffer it for a whole month. But... If I win I get your car and you get mine." He smiled and looked at the man straight in the eyes. He was silent for a while cringing his nose every few seconds showing that he was in deep thought.

"Fine, let's race."

"There's no going back on it."

"Like your going to win." The man jumped into his car and Knockout got into his.

"Watch me." Of course the medic knew he was going to win, he could tell this was the mans first race, maybe second and all first racers never expect too much trouble. But unlike the man, Knockout knew the ins and outs of racing.

He shifted into gear and locked eyes with the man until a person yelled GO. He shot off in the car and rounded the first corner, which was sharper than it looked. The path was straight for a while, but out of nowhere another turn showed up and this time he was forced to ride on the side of the road that curved upwards making his momentum drop for a second. The Lotus shot past him and he growled, shifting into another gear he made himself catch up to the other mans car.

After a few more minutes of twists and turns the finish line was soon coming up fast, in fact they had less than a half a mile before they reached it.  
The tension was on. Both were going at the same speed making their cars stay in sync with each other, occasionally Knockout or the other man would get ahead of the other, but it never lasted long.  
Right before they passed the line Knockout managed to get two cementers ahead of the other man and pass right through the line, sadly not giving him first place, but making him come before they other man. He got out of his car and leaned against it watching as the Lotus came to a screeching halt. Once it was completely stopped the man got out in a rage and glared at the Decepticon medic.

"That's not fair, I should of won!"

"Look kid, I have more experience in one fingernail than you do in a whole lifetime."

"Excuse me!?" Knockout rolled his eyes at the man.

"It's not the car, it's the driver." The man looked at his keys and sighed angrily.

"A deals a deal." He tossed the keys and Knockout caught them making him smile and he then tossed his over to the man.

"Don't worry, if your parents can get you this, they can get you another one." He jumped into the cherry red sports car and drove off.

After a while of driving Knockout pulled over and got out of the Lotus Elise. He then walked to the back and tucked his hand under the bumper. Seconds later he pulled it back to reveal a device that made him smile.

"Speed Checkers, never actually thought they'd work. Let's your car only go to the speed you want it to go, I really have to buy some more." He tossed the device into the backseats and got back in before heading back to the Frat House.

* * *

**Friday: 0700 hours, DECEPTICON FRAT HOUSE**

"WHERE IS KNOCKOUT!" Megatron had been yelling the past half hour at everyone's mistakes, or at anyone who wasn't there. "I NEED ANSWERS! NOW!"

"I think he said something about buying cars, DragRacing or something around that." ThunderBlaster said shrugging as he set up some of the decorations for the party.

"RACING!" NightWarp cinched back when he had walked in not wanting anything to do with Megatron, when they had first come here they were under the impression that the house was not this much of a wreck. "I NEVER TOLD HIM HE COULD GO OUT RACING!"

"And I never said I actually wanted to help set up." NightWarp said folding his arms, but he soon regretted it, because Megatron stomped over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him a couple feet off the ground.

"And I never said you had to live." The man gulped and tried to wiggle out of the Decepticon leaders strong grasp.

"Well now, let's not get hasty, I was just saying..."

"NightWarp leave him alone, he's just on edge because this is his first party, remember when we did our party at the flight hall."

"Man that was a mess." Megatron gave a death glare to NightWarp before letting him go and shoving him away.

"Get back to work before I make you dig your grave." The black haired man walked away with his bag of decorations. It was silent for a while until two other men burst into the living room, one was trying to walk around with his brother stationed on his back.

"Come on Rick, you can do it." The one on the mans back said.

"You need to... stop eating... all those candy bars... Fred." The two brothers were twins and always seemed to never get alone except for when it mattered most. Fred was the brawn of the two, he had dirty blonde hair and grey blue eyes, he had on a tight grey blue shirt that showed off his muscles, he always said it wasn't his choice it was the ladies, he also had on a pair of ripped up jeans and shoes that needed to be put in the trash.  
On the other hand Rick was the more subtle one and the brains of the two, he had dusty brown hair and golden eyes, he wore a looser shirt that was red, black, and gold, and his pants were not as ripped up but had a few tears, and you could tell his shoes were brand new. He threw his brother off of his back and groaned. "You're going to kill me before I even reach 25." They heard tapping and looked up to see Megatron tapping his foot against the floor as he held a stern and angered face.

"Would you like to explain why you aren't doing your job."

"Sure, we're finished."

"Finished? You started 15 minutes ago."

"Ya so, we're fast workers."

"Care to appease me?"

"Sure." Fred said as he ran up the stairs and positioned himself over the railing. After a few seconds he shook it and a bucket of pink, purple, and green glitter fell down hitting none other than StarScream who was walking out of the kitchen. The SIC growled and looked up to see Fred laughing his head off at StarScreams predicament.

"Why You!" He yelled trying to get the sticky glitter off of his face and out of his hair. "When I get my hands on you, you're going to be dead!"

"StarScream." The raging SIC turned to face his leader and didn't cowered back.

"Megatron that insolent excuse for a human has just ruined me with-with GLITTER!"

"Leave it StarScream, you have more important duties and that is getting the snacks for tonight ready." StarScream sneered at Fred before walking back into the kitchen to finish what he was doing so he could get clean.

A few minutes later they heard the roar of a cars engine outside the house. The door was open and covered by the screen so they got the perfect view of a new sports car pulling into the driveway. Knockout got out seconds later and carefully shut the door before walking up and into the house.

"What, pray tell, is that?" Megatron asked trying to keep his cool.

"Our new ride, bargained for it at the race." Knockout replied smugly showing his pride on his new possession.

"Granted you got us a better ride than that last piece of junk you brought back...but.." Knockout's happy look faded away and was replaced with fear knowing what was coming next. "WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!?" Megatron yelled leaning over the medic making him arch his back downwards.

"W-well, Megatron sir, m-my liege... I-I for one thought that maybe I could get us something nicer without having to pay for it, and w-well, I also needed the." He gulped and his voice became higher. "Fresh air." He cocked a half smile and flared out his hands. Megatron stood back up to his full height and Knockout fell back onto the floor.

"Next time you leave without permission I will personally make sure it is the last time you leave." The red haired decepticon nodded and pushed himself back up so he could get past the raging man. "Get the rest of the decorations ready, or else."

"Will do Megatron." Knockout scurried upstairs to the hallway closet to get what he needed to make the decorations.

* * *

Thirty minutes were left until the party was a go. Everything was ready and even SoundWave, reluctantly, agreed to the the DJ for the night, as long as he would get one day with no interruptions or orders from Megatron.

The doorbell rang and StarScream raised a brow towards it.

"I thought we said at 8:30, not." He checked the time. "8:00?"

"We did." Megatron replied. The knock came again and Knockout walked over to the door..

"Well, let's not be rude." He opened the door to reveal the Alpha teams leader.

"About time you answered the door, the longer I wait the worse the review is." She said rudely as she walked in as if it were her house. "Dark, not my style, but alright." She looked at Megatron and smiled while holding out her hand.

"I don't believe we have ever met... I'm Brittnianne, royalty here."

"Ya a real 'royal' pain in the butt." NightWarp said whispering to his brother. She shot him a glare and took her hand away before anyone could shake it.

"What was that."

"Uhh, mm, I-Uh." He scratched the back of his neck and cringed.

"He said, he likes your butt." ThunderBlaster said intervening and she smirked at him.

"Thank's I just toned it." She looked back to Megatron still smiling. "As I was going to say... Every party I go to I review it and tell others if it's a hot or not... I'm expecting a hot. I mean you've really got a variety of people. The flyers, techno's, smarties, jocks, oh and let's not forget the red haired dwarf."

"WHAT, I am NOT a dwarf!" Megatron shot Knockout a look and he growled trying to calm himself down. Granted he was shorter than the others but not that shorter.

"Anyways, I brought my girls and we are ready to partay!"

"You understand, the party has not started yet, right." StarScream said taking a bite from a cookie.

"I like to be early."

"Ya."

After they had been there for a while the other people showed up, plus a few extra's that were either invited by them or their friends.

The Autobots, due to a heated debate back at their own house, showed up last. As they walked up to the house they looked in between each other with 'are you ready' looks. Everyone nodded and walked up to the open door. Inside the house was crazy, lights erupted from every crack and crevasse, music blared as SoundWave worked at the DJ station, people were dancing and acting like they were hyperactive children, and to add on top of that, the Autobots felt downright uncomfortable being at their enemies house.

"HEY! YOU MUST BE THE A-BOTS!" They looked over to see a man with brown hair wakling towards him, he somewhat resembled StarScreams trine mate ThunderCracker.

"If you are." Optimus started but the man clasped his hand over his ear.

"CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"IF YOU ARE REFERRING TO THE A AS AUTO THEN YES!" Optimus yelled over the crowd of people. The man gave a blank face before smiling and nodded, he knew the A was for Auto but the Decepticons would sometimes use another word for it.

"GREAT! WELL, WELCOME TO THE PARTY AND ENJOY YOURSELVES!" The man walked away and left the 7 men to themselves and the party.

"WE MIGHT AS WELL ENJOY OURSELVES WHILE WE'RE HERE!" WheelJack yelled turning to the others.

"SAYS THE GUY WHO BROUGHT HIS SWORDS WITH HIM!" Bulkhead said folding his arms.

"I WANTED TO MAKE SURE WE WERE COVERED IF THE CONS DECIDED TO TRY ANYTHING."

"WHEELJACK!" The man turned to his leader. "ONLY BRING THEM OUT IF ABSOLUTELY NEEDED."

"DUELY NOTED."

"EVEN THOUGH THIS MAY BE A SOMEWHAT HARMLESS PARTY." Just as he said that a girl accidentally stepped on his toe, but didn't seem to notice. "JUST... BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR ANY SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY, THE CONS MAY ONLY BE PLAYING NICE." The team nodded and went off their own ways squishing and pushing past people to get into the crowd. Optimus thought was iffy about joining in with the others, he was a prime and everyone, well everyone from his universe, knew that primes don't party. He walked back out the door and into the fresh cool air. As he was taking in the minimal silence he heard small footsteps coming his way. Arcee walked up next to him and folded her arms.

"You really take this 'primes don't party' to an extent."

"I have never been one to party Arcee, even before my years as a prime."

"Noted, but why don't you get in there and enjoy yourself."

"I don't know Arcee, there's just something about this party that has me uptight."

"I would think, it is the cons who are throwing it." He looked from the dark sky and down to Arcee.

"Why aren't you in there?" He asked raising a brow.

"Too loud." His brow raised even more and she sighed. "The Alphas are in there too, not exactly a fan of Brittnainne and she's not a fan of me either."

"Didn't you win in that fight though."

"That's exactly why I'm avoiding her." She grabbed his hand and he looked to her surprised. "Look, if the party doesn't go as planned, then we can go on a 'forget it all' date. But for now, you can show me some of your dance moves."

"Arcee I would rather n-" She pulled him into the house and shoved thier way into the crowd.

After a few minutes of dancing, and trying to avoid dancing Megatron stepped at the top of the indoor balcony and cleared his throat. Optimus looked up and felt that something bad was going to happen. He looked around the room and nodded for his comrades to come over so that they could take care of whatever was going to happen.

**Ultra Magnus:**

The Autobot SIC stood in one of the darker hallways regretting that he ever came. Everyone was acting like children and he knew they all needed some type of order, heck he even thought the class with the delinquents was better than this. A few people had stumbled past him, obviously waisted, heading to the bathroom, or a room, their speech was too slurred for him to understand it.

"If there was ever a time we needed Miko, now was it." He grumbled under his breath. A girl about his age walked up to him with a bottle in her hand and half smiled.

"ANNJIEE." He pursed his brows and she drank from the bottle. "YUURS?" He thought about giving her his nickname everyone used since she didn't even seem pronounce her own name correctly.

"MAGNUS."

"NICE NAAME."

"I TEND TO THINK SO."

"YEESH, WHY SO UPTIGHT, RELAX." She held her bottle forward and he pushed it back.

"I'D RATHER NOT." She rolled her eyes and walked away stumbling against other people who seemed to be in her same state of mind. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall, the sooner that he could get back to their house the happier he would be. As he leaned there he saw two men separately walk up to WheelJack, the first one bumped into his shoulder and excused himself before walking on, and the other did the same. The man raised a brow and stood up fully to see if the two did anything to the wrecker, but nothing seemed out of place, even his swords were still there. Although they seemed a little bit, different, but he just blamed it on the party lights messing with his eyes. He looked to see Megatron at the top of the balcony and looked down to see Optimus nodded him over, he shoved his way through the crowed and stepped next to his leader looking at him with both worry and confusion.

**Ratchet:**

The medic sighed, he was too old for this crap, as humans would call it. He was a 45 year old teacher who needed to finish grading tests. He was doing the same as Ultra Magnus, just staying on the sidelines and hoping they would go home soon. As he was standing there he felt his phone vibrate, happy that it was something other to do than stand there he took it out and saw that it was a text from Rachel, slightly smiling he opened it up.

{Hey, u busy?}

{more or less, yes} He typed having to backspace a few times due to him still trying to get used to human technology. He really liked calling better than texting.

{What's the matter}

{I am currently at a party}

{U never struck me as the party type.}

{I'm not, trust me, but I had to}

{What u didn't have a choice}

{More like guilt tripped}

{That Sucks} He silently nodded and looked up from his spot to see Knockout right in front of him and he growled.

{I have to go.}

{Alright ttyl} He stuck his phone back in his pocket and walked through the crowed and to Optimus.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"Sheesh, just thought we could talk, medic to medic."

"Sure, and I thought that being a human was going to be fun." The Deception medic rolled his eyes and he took a drink from the soda he was holding. "You struck me as the alcohol type, why soda?" Ratchet saw the younger man cringe at the word.

"Let's just say I didn't exactly have a great encounter with some." The Autobot medic laughed a bit and Knockout angrily sighed. "Keep it to yourself, Autobot, you may not wake up one day."

"Is that a threat."

"Did you want it to be?" Before Ratchet could reply he saw Optimus nodding his head and he walked away from Knockout and to his leader.

**BumbleBee & SmokeScreen:**

BumbleBee stayed on the outskirts of the party. He still wanting to enjoy it but without being squished to death by people he didn't know. He actually liked the party atmosphere, but that was probably Miko's screeching guitar and Raf's robot dance rubbing off on him. As he was enjoying himself he saw boys his age rushing off into a corridor and he became curious. BumbleBee followed them and found a room that contained a few kids his age, it was a room for them. Granted they were eighteen but some enjoyed the teen like lounges better than the parties themselves. He saw that a clan of boys were playing a racing game and his eyes widened, walking over he watched as one of the boys crossed the finish line and jumped up with his arms in the air.

"WINNER!"

"You don't have to yell Jake, we're not out there." A girl said popping open a can of soda.

"When he's the winner kasey, he's the winner. Just let him live it." The girl rolled her eyes and looked over to Bee. Getting up she held out her hand to him.

"Welcome to the lounge, what's your name." He looked to the ground and adverted his eyes. "Can you speak?" She asked in a sarcastic tone and he shook his head. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't-" He waved his hand at her and smiled trying to tell her it was alright. "Well I'm Kasey, that's Jake and Terran, and that would be... Uh, what's your name again?" The boy turned and smiled, he then looked over to BumbleBee and got up.

"Hey Bee, found this place too?" He nodded and high fived SmokeScreen. "I'm SmokeScreen and this is BumbleBee."

"Different names, I like it."

"IMBISOLES!" They all looked to the door to see Queenie walked in. "Man I hate these stupid parties, and those freakin Alphas." She brought her head up and smiled. "He Smokey."

"Hey Queenie." The man had gotten used to her just knowing where he was, it was like she had some kind of other sense to make up for the one she didn't have.

"Bee right." The other boy nodded and SmokeScreen answered for him.

"Yep." The blind girl looked over to the other girl and tried to hide a scowl.

"Kasey." She said with hidden disgust.

"Queenie." The girl replied with the same tone. They took a step towards each other and BumbleBee stepped between them both giving each girl a glare that said 'Stop'. "Wow, Bee, for being a mute, you sure can give a glare."

"Ya." SmokeScreen started as he pulled his friend to the door. "And if you get him riled he can give a mean fight." Before they could fully walk out Queenie stopped them.

"Hey Smokey... I got an extra ticket for the band that's coming to play tomorrow, I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

"Sounds fun." He smiled and she smiled too.

"Starts as 6 pm."

"I'll be there." BumbleBee walked out with his comrade and gave him a raised brow. "What, I can date too... and for not being able to talk you give way to much emotion." Be smirked and they walked to the edge of the party to see Optimus nodding to them. They looked at each other before squeezing themselves through the crowd and getting next to their forming group.

**Bulkhead & WheelJack:**

The two wreckers made their way to the middle of the party not really knowing what to do. Neither of them really wanted to get into the dancing, and neither of them really wanted to talk to strangers, especially the strangers that occupied the party. A girl tapped WheelJack on the shoulder and he flipped around to see Aquanette.

"Hey." He said smiling at her.

"Hey." She replied and the blonde haired man looked back to see his friend with his arms folded and smiling. They all stood there in silence before Bulkhead started to speak.

"Well, aren't you going to ask your new girlfriend to dance?" He could see that WheelJack was caught off by the question but none the less he turned back to the girl in front of him.

"You wanna, dance?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. Before she could answer a man bumped into WheelJack.

"Sorry dude." WheelJack rolled his eyes and looked back to the girl before him, but again his words were cut off by another man hitting him.

"Whoops, sorry." He walked off two and the wreckers raised brows at each other before WheelJack turned back to Aquenette.

"About that dance?"

"Optimus is wanting us to go." Bulkhead said nudging his friend before Aqua could even answer.

"What?" Bulkhead pointed his head near the balcony and the wrecker sighed. "Maybe some other time, I have to go."

"Oh, sure, see you later." He walked off and shoved his friend in the arm.

"What was that about."

"I told you Optimus was calling us over, and it seems important." The two looked up the top of the balcony to see two men that could fit the profiles of Megatron and starScream perfectly. Except there was something off about StarScream, WheelJack could of sworn he saw a hint of pink glitter in his hair. They stood next to their comrades getting the feeling that something was going to happen.

"I want to thank you all for coming to this party." Megatron started getting that devious smile on his face that told the Autobots something they weren't planning for was going down, and soon. "And now... For the Grand Finale." Nothing happened and for a few seconds the people were beginning to think that this was some big joke. But moments later something fell from the balcony and splattered all over the Autobots.

"Glue?" Ultra Magnus asked looking at his arms. Moments later something else fell from the balcony and covered and stuck to the glue that was all over the men. The whole crowd of people burst up in laughter and the Autobots looked at themselves and saw that they were covered in purple, green, and pink glitter.

"GAH! THIS IS- WHY YOU!" SmokeScreen started but was cut off by Optimus's hand.

"Megatron what was your point in all of this."

"Ya, *Achoo*, I got, *Achoo*, this up my, *Achoo*, nose!" WheelJack said wanting to get the glitter from his nose but couldn't since his hand was covered in it too.

"Is there harm in playing a few games?" Megatron asked walking down the stairs with the upmost superiority.

"If it harms others, yes." Optimus replied eyeing him.

"I didn't seem to harm you."

"You didn't, but this was still out of line." Optimus sliced his hand across the air flinging some of the still wet glue around.

"Oh Optimus, you take the fun out of everything... Wasn't it you who said that Freedom is the right of all sen." Megatron cleared his throat."human beings?" Optimus clenched his fists and Ratchet leaned in.

"He's trying to provoke you Optimus, do not give in." The Autobot leader nodded and tried to let a deep breath out but he couldn't seem to.

"What, nothing Optimus." Megatron started as he walked through the parting crowd. "You usually have some parting words of wisdom for me." Optimus couldn't stand it anymore, he re-clenched his fists and when the Decepticon leader came close enough he punched his as hard as he could making the Decepticon leader stumble back. Megatron wiped a bit of blood from the side of his mouth and smirked. "Now were getting somewhere." When she stood back up Optimus threw another blow to him and hit him in the gut, Megatron came back with his own blow and snatched Optimus across the jaw making some of the glitter fly off. He went to thrown another fist towards his enemy but before he could hit him his hand went through a familiar glowing green portal. But it was too small to be a ground bridge, small enough that it only fit his one arm. He slowed and retracted his hand to show a handful of sand in his palm. Arcee walked up to him and her eyes grew wide.

"Home?"

"I believe so." She stuck her hand in the portal and grabbed out a handful of sand also. Megatron shoved the two over and did the same only to get the same result.

"Could we go back?" StarScream asked walking up to his leader.

"It's to small." Both Autobots and Decepticons looked up to see the other people whispering in-between each other asking what was happening. Optimus knew that the people of this universe should never know of there so he did what he knew he had to.

"As much as I despise you now Megatron, for that prank you pulled, I must say that your CGI skills have become impeccable." The Decepticon leader looked at him baffled before catching on.

"It is surprising what a little hard work and planning can do." The people looked around at each other before smiling and seeming satisfied with the show.

After a few more minutes the crowd dispersed to return back to their respected houses. Optimus and Megatron faced each other trying to hide their angered scowls.

"Until we meet again." Megatron said smirking at his glitter drenched rival.

"Next time, let it not be under such circumstances." Optimus replied taking a step back. They looked over to where the portal had been and they silently sighed, it was gone, and their only way back home had disappeared.

"Autobots, let's leave." His comrades followed him out as did Arcee's.

"Optimus are you ok?" Arcee asked as she caught up to him.

"I'm fine." Was his somber reply.

"I've watched you, fought with you, loved you, and I've never seen you like this. I have never seen you lash out like that, especially over a stupid prank."

"I lost control Arcee, that's all."

"That was not you losing control, that was you acting like a child." She said pulling on his arm so he would stop walking and face her. "Now tell me what's going on, and don't tell me it was the ground bridge, because that happened afterwards."

"I really don't know Arcee, I just, I felt that he crossed the line tonight."

"If it's the pink glitter that you have a problem with, you don't have to worry, I think it looks good on you." She wiped some glue off of his forehead and kissed the now clean area. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow." She walked off with her sorority and he smiled.

"Are you alright Optimus." Ratchet asked walking up to him.

"I am now old friend, I am now." They all walked back to their frat house wanting some good rest so they could forget tonights events. As they reached the edge of their yard they all stopped and looked around each other.

"I didn't even pull out my swords there, probably could've used them." WheelJack said pulling them out of their holders, but getting a surprise instead. "BALLOONS!" SmokeScreen and BumbleBee had to hold back their laugher at the wrecker went on a temper tantrum.

"Why those stupid- no good- Decepticon Freaks! They stole my katanas and traded them for balloons!"

"WheelJack, calm down, we shall get them back tomorrow."

"Oh no, I'm going back for them now, those were carved by my own servo's no one but me is going to use them!" He marched back down the road ready to pounce on anyone who dared to hurt his swords.

* * *

**Friday: 0000 hours, Decepticon frat house,**

Megatron tightened his hand around the sand and growled.

"We could of returned!" He yelled flinging the sand away from himself.

"In all reality sir, the hole was too small for us to fit through, even if we tried to make it bigger, and we all know that the ground bridges cannot be made larger than what the show up to be." StarScream said brushing off some stray glitter that had fallen on him

"DO NOT! Go scientific on me StarScream, that is not your place!" Megatron yelled getting into his SIC's face. "Or I will make sure it is your last time." He gulped and stepped back.

"Of course M-Megatron, I was just stating what needed to be told." The Decepticon Leader growled and turned to Fred, Rick, ThunderBlaster, and NightWarp.

"Get Out!" The four looked at each other baffled at the sudden outburst. "NOW!" They practically tripped over each other in trying to get out the door and away from the angered man. Running past an angered WheelJack along their way.

"Lord Megatron, at least we can say that whoever has found us, they now might know how to create the portal to fit us." ShockWave said.

"You are correct, ShockWave, but my patience is wearing thin, and the longer I wait the more angered I become."

"I believe some say that patience is a virtue."

"Keep that up StarScream and my patience is going to wear thin on your HEAD!" The shorter man halfheartedly laughed and took a few steps back.

"On the other hand, patience depends on who ever has it."

"Where are they!?" They all looked to the front door to see one of Optimus's wreckers raged.

"They who?" StarScream asked knowing why he was mad.

"They in my Katana's, if you don't hand them back this instant I won't hesitate to tear yo to shreds."

"Oh, those, I really don't know what happened to those." WheelJack grabbed StarScream by the neck collar and lifted him a few feet off of the ground."

"O-on the other hand, I think I saw them on the couch last." The enraged wrecker threw the Decepticon SIC onto the floor and stomped over to the messed up couch to find his swords. He picked them up and gave one last glare to the Decepticons before walking back out and slamming the door shut. "Edgy much?" Megatron rolled his eyes and growled.

"Get this house cleaned up before I'm the one that tears you to shreds."

"Y-yes Megatron." After a couple hours of cleaning, they all headed back to their respected rooms and were happy to get some well needed sleep.

* * *

**I am so glad I got that out to you all! No more having to sit there and feel blocked on what to do! This story might be ending soon, I really don't know, but I had a few more ideas to fulfill, then well, it will surely be ending. **

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to Thank everyone who had Favorited, Followed, and and Reviewed, my story, getting 200+ reviews! Can I just tell you how awesome you all are, Thank You!**


End file.
